


My Roommate's boyfriend...

by robinelli



Category: One Piece
Genre: AceSan sex, Eventual Zosan, Long haired Sanji, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Zoro and Ace are roommates, Zoro being a bit of a dick, body image issues, implied emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: Zoro has lost the only love he ever knew.Ace is looking for his place in the world.Sanji has yet to face his demons.Slice of life modern AU





	1. Hipster douchebag in my kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO idea where this came from. NONE.
> 
> For now it's really more of a mess of ideas and images just going wild in my head that I had to vomit out on paper. I might still overhaul the whole thing.
> 
> It might also slightly somewhere tangentially be inspired by "Baby" by Clean Bandit and Marina, so there might be pining sadness ahead
> 
> We are looking at a slice of life, get to know each other modern AU with drama. 
> 
> Rating will go up eventually.
> 
> Please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro only wanted a coffee.
> 
> He wasn't interested in meeting Ace's freshest lay.
> 
> Although this one doesn't seem as bad as the usual ones.

Ace's sex life had been a natural part of Zoro's existence ever since they moved in together 3 years ago.

Not that they were doing anything _with_ each other. Zoro was done with relationships, period. And while Ace lived for one-night stands, Zoro was pretty certain that Ace saw him more as a grumpy, celibate drunkard of a brother than another conquest.

No that was not the reason Zoro was entangled. The reason was the kitchen. More specifically regularly standing in the kitchen in dire need of a coffee after a shitty long shift at his shitty job on some shitty morning. Really fucking specifically standing in the kitchen opposite _another_ giggling slut in one of Ace's shirts, who was certain they'd be the guy's girlfriend when really their ass would be out in the cold as soon as Ace rolled out of bed.

And even that he could bear if they weren't invariably trying to fucking talk to him or babbling nonsense on their phone, when he really just wanted to drink his fucking coffee in peace to get the energy to face his _other_ shitty job.

It happened so often that he had given up fighting Ace on bringing his one night stands to their home every other night. 

It was difficult to really fault him for it though. Ace just had the gift of making people want him and he happened to wield that power like a three year old would a garden hose on full blast: with lots of fun, very little control and leaving behind gigantic messes.

But even if he had wanted to, Zoro couldn't really be angry at the damn bastard. He owed him too much for that: his sanity, his dignity, maybe even his fucking life. Another chance to keep his promise.

And at least he would buy beer after particularly annoying guests and sit drinking and gambling with him on his rare nights off while some stupid action movie was on in the background because Ace fucking loved his explosions. 

However at least on this specific shitty day, today's piece of ass had made coffee. Thank fuck, he thought as he dragged himself out of his room and smelled the dark brew. That already made them kind of okay in his book.

He had only slept about 3 hours, shift running way too long once again. Thankfully there hadn't been any banging of Ace's bed against the wall tonight or any obscene moaning. Sleeping through that was always a pain.

He still felt pretty bleary though, so when he finally made it to their tiny kitchen it took him a moment to note that coffee wasn't the only smell in the air. 

Pancakes. This one had it _bad_. Not his problem, although when he saw the coffee standing on the table already, he kind of almost felt a bit sorry. 

He poured himself a mug and after a few mouthfuls was ready to take a look at who Ace had dragged in this time.

Long blond hair in a messy pony tail, very tall and slender, kind of boyish, and that wasn't Ace's shirt. Even wearing pants. Zoro was impressed. This one hadn't made herself at home yet.

But something was... off. That wasn't Ace's usual type of woman... their mystery guest was humming while busying themselves with the pancakes and that wasn't a woman's voice either...

He didn't sputter. Ace's bisexuality was no secret although he didn't quite bring guys here with the same frequency as he brought girls.

But he did make some noise apparently and the blonde turned to him with the slightest startle. "Oh morning, you must be Zoro, Ace's roommate." Not a woman indeed, that voice was almost as deep as his. Pretty face for a man though, even if it was half hidden behind a curtain of hair. Blue eyes. Skinny.

"Mornin'" he grumbled and lifted his mug to indicate its contents. "And thanks, man."

"I'm Sanji and you're welcome. Pancakes?" The stranger smiled at him and those pearly whites were way too bright for this early in the morning.

"Nah, 'm good." Sanji just shrugged and turned back to the stove, whistling a tune and flipping those pancakes. Ace would eat them, Zoro was sure. He just didn't know if he'd kick out the blonde before or after.

Not that he'd have to speculate much longer. Said person and their endless appetite had probably been summoned by the smell of breakfast and Ace came into the kitchen engaged in a long stretch and yawn that rippled through his upper body. Notably the blond didn't make a move to greet him physically, just smiled in his direction, which was more dignified than Zoro was used to expect of Ace's conquests.

"Mhhhhhh. Morning. Coffee and pancakes? Haven't you already spoiled me enough?" Ace asked with a pleased rumble in his voice and took the only seat at their kitchen table, winking at Zoro and jerking his head in the blonde's direction with a shit eating grin.

Zoro rolled his eyes. Of course he had to show off.

Sanji didn't seem to notice and just placed a massive plate of pancakes in front of Ace. "Nah it's fine. Ace here got my old man out when his apartment building burned down." He adressed Zoro with the last part.

That definitely explained the extra effort, fire fighter crush probably, even if it wasn't very overt. Zoro just made a noise to signal understanding.

"Yeah, but you and him got everyone else out first." Zoro paused with the mug at his lips at Ace's words. Was that... admiration in his voice?

The blond just snorted and pulled a cigarette pack from his pocket with longfingered hands. "Didn't do much, and you still saved that stubborn old bastard. I'll use your balcony for a quick smoke, yeah?"

Ace just made an affirmative noise and the cook walked into their messy living room and from there out onto their tiny balcony.

Next his roommate was digging into the pancakes and actually fucking moaning at the taste, obviously trying to provoke a reaction out of him.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, that one's not as shit as your usual taste." Zoro voiced his opinion after watching the spectacle for a few minutes and poured himself another coffee. 

Ace wrinkled his nose at him and jabbed a fork with half a pancake on it in his direction. "Why do you always have to be so pissy when I bring someone home?"

"Cause it's my home too and you always bring dumb giggly ones." He said and watched Ace shake his head with his mouth full. 

"You are such an ass sometimes." He said after swallowing. "Sanji isn't a dumb giggly one though, is he?"

"More like hipster douchebag." Zoro agreed and made Ace roll his eyes. "Stop being a dick. He's a stylist and actually pretty cool. And these" he pointed at the last two pancakes "are to die for."

This was getting ridiculous, so he grabbed one of the pancakes and shoved it in his mouth. 

Flavour and texture exploded on his tongue, mild sweetness and vanilla melting into the coffee taste already in his mouth.

He wasn't making happy noises. He wasn't! No matter how much Ace looked at him with his stupid spreading grin.

"Tastes fine." He said with a slight cough and Ace was actually fucking laughing at him.

"Well, glad my breakfast meets your approval." He heard the amused baritone from the door and felt maybe just the tiniest bit caught. The blonde was leaning slightly against the frame. Now more put together with his shirt tucked in, a belt and shoes on and hair in a low ponytail spilling over one shoulder but hair still covering one eye. He also had a jacket thrown over his arm.

"Going already, babe?" Ace asked and leaned back in his chair. Now that was unusual, Ace not kicking his partners out, sounding a bit disappointed even. Blondie there obviously had made quite the impression

And continued to do so with a scowl and fiery annoyance in the visible blue eye as he pierced Ace with a look. "You call me that again, I'll kick your ass so hard you'll have shoe for lunch."

Zoro actually snorted out loud at Ace's baffled face.

But he wouldn't be Ace if he couldn't wing this his way yet.

So he laughed good naturedly, rubbed the back of his neck and gave Sanji his best boyish grin. "Point taken, Sanji. Can I still text you?" He sounded so fucking apologetic, honest, open and hopeful at the same time that it was ridiculous. Was making his puppy eyes too.

And it was working. The blond couldn't hide a small smile. "You're so lucky that you're cute. Sure. Text away. Though I have to warn you, I usually don't do second dates." Ace didn't seem to take that as discouragement. If his face was any indication, he felt challenged. Then Sanji looked at him and gave a small wave. "It was nice meeting you, Zoro." He just grunted in acknowledgement and snagged the last of the coffee while Ace brought his guest to the door.

Zoro heard murmured good byes and the door close before Ace came back quickly and stuffed the last pancake in his mouth with a blissed out expression on his face.

"That good huh?" Zoro asked and he could admit that the guy was at least not totally boring. 

Ace put on his best choir boy face. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." He said and Zoro chuckled.

"Yeah, but I asked _you_ " Zoro answered well aware that Ace was no such thing. 

And as expected Ace leaned back with a grin "What can I say, guy's flexible as fuck and he's got legs... damn." He said and sounded really fucking proud of himself

It was easy to seem interested when Ace told him how they had met. Pretending came easy to Zoro by now, even as his own mind was wandering.

It wasn't that he wasn't glad for Ace or that there was a problem with this particular conquest of his. It was just that Zoro was finished with the whole relationship thing.

There was noone for him anymore, and he didn't want to think about those kinds of emotions ever again. Even those of other people.

Besides, he had to be at work in about an hour and since he needed the fucking money there was no skipping out either.

He really had enough on his mind without giving brainspace to Ace's long-legged contortionist blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long haired Sanji anyone? *looks around*
> 
> Okay. Just me then. Don't mind me.
> 
> Also I fucking love AceSan as a visual and angst supply, fight me!
> 
> Anyway *clears throat*
> 
> If you liked it or are even just interested or have anything at all to comment, please do.
> 
> I'm super excited about this series and I'd love to read people's thoughts.


	2. Enemy territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji just wanted to get laid every once in awhile
> 
> He didn't need to constantly be confronted with Ace's roommate.
> 
> Or his own issues really, but those were his battles to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm in a little writing slump right now. So I don't guarantee for quality or frequency of updates.
> 
> On the bright side I'm also off work which means that I theoretically have more time to write now.
> 
> In any case please enjoy this newest chapter

"Fuck! That's good! Keep doing that!" He heard Ace moan from further up the bed and enjoyed the slight pressure on his head, urging him to continue.

Always so demanding... but Sanji did live to please. So he obligingly swirled his tongue around Ace's tip another time before bobbing down completely on the hard length and tightening his lips just so to get another groan, while two lube-covered fingers were busy further back, brushing his prostrate from the inside and lightly rubbing circles into it from the outside.

Ace's body was tightening deliciously, like his own had earlier, his hand fisting in Sanji's hair but not pulling, still frustratingly considerate even shortly before he was going to orgasm.

He took the dick deep as it would go, swallowing around the length and making a low humming sound, sending vibrations along it and enjoying the sounds that got him.

"Fuck!" Ace swore before the spring was sprung and Sanji only had a moment to pull off. He still got some of the cum in his mouth, but most of it landed on his face and in his hair, like he had wanted.

The feeling of the semen on his face should probably disgust him, but something about the idea of being covered in his partner's pleasure turned him on in ways he still didn't completely understand. Besides he was going to shower anyway, and it wasn't like the stuff was bad for his skin either. More importantly he grinned up at Ace and met the lazy bedroom eyes observing him contently while he carefully pulled his fingers out. It was pretty cetain that he'd be asleep shortly. He never could stay awake for long after orgasming, Sanji had learned in the two months they had been dating. If you could call multiple irregular booty calls a week and doing nothing else dating.

But even shortly before sleep he was certain to appreciate a little show, so Sanji collected some of the cum covering his chin with two clean fingers and placed them in his mouth, never breaking eye contact and giving an appreciative little moan. Not so much at the taste as at the feeling of being watched with insatiable eyes before Ace threw one muscular arm over his eyes. "Begone tempation! I am done!"

Sanji had to laugh at that dramatic display and settled for cleaning his face and fingers with the tissues on Ace's nighttable. "Like watching?" He asked with a grin as he settled beside his freckled lover.

"Oh, you have no idea." Ace said and glimpsed out from under his arm with a twinkle dancing in his eye.

Sanji did actually, Ace always wanted to watch. He hadn't missed the conveniently placed full body mirror opposite the bed that wouldn't really fit into Ace's cluttered room except for that very reason. 

Or the permanent eye contact during blow jobs, or the insistence on preparing Sanji for his dick the most vulnerable way, with his ass in the air like a fucking offering.

Not that he minded. There was something about Ace that allowed him to let go, let go and trust that no harm would come to him, no matter how vulnerable he made himself.

It was actually one of the strangely gratifying things about having sex with men, he found once again as he watched Ace's snoring face. Allowing him to give up some of the responsibility, to be out of control, not like with...

No, no. Bad thought. He had come earlier, it had been good sex and he still had a shift at the soup kitchen today. He was NOT going to think about her or that. That was done. He was done with that part of his life and it would never happen again.

He looked a moment longer at Ace's perfectly sculpted form before crawling from the narrow bed and locating his pants, trying to avoid looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't really need to see if he had lost weight again. 

He also really needed that shower. Now that the cum had started drying in his hair and his skin was sticky with the remains, he finally felt digust settle in.

There was just one potential obstacle. He stuck his head out of the room and looked in both directions. No sign of the black haired menace Ace called a roommate. No sound from the bathroom either, so he darted out and locked himself in the small tiled room.

He tried not to notice too much that it could have used a good scrubbing at least two weeks ago, like he tried not to notice too much all of the messes big and small in Ace's place.

That was probably normal for two fairly young guys living together, but damn would Zeff kick his ass if he ever left his apartment in such a state.

At least he had his own shampoo and conditioner here now. Ace was attractive and all, but there was just no way he was gonna use his dollar store all-in-one shit on his hair or his skin.

Not to speak of whatever the muscle head used for his bi-monthly shower.

He cleaned himself thoroughly paying special attention to his hair and of course could feel just how thin he was. 'Don't think about it too much. Don't!' He had promised Ace lunch today, concentrate on that. Cooking lunch. And Zoro was also home, so he'd probably eat too. And insult his food all the way.

Of course Sanji had sworn to never feed the damn bastard again after he'd called him a dumb twink for the third time. Unfortunately he was full of shit when it came to that particular threat. Shitty old habits did die hard after all.

That was a better line of thought. He didn't know why the muscle head had it out for him, he had been perfectly friendly if a bit gruff when they first met. Attractive even.

And yeah Sanji understood shitty shifts and that he had a tough job, kinda hellish from how Ace had described it. And he had tried to be considerate, keep his voice down during sex, make coffee, offer breakfast..

But nothing was good enough for the damn idiot. He'd just have to bitch about everything, complain about every bit of organising Sanji did to this mess of a place, and had a fucking fit when he had started to clean out their hazard zone of a fridge the first time in ever.

And apparently he was a bit of an alcoholic, too. At least noticing that there was an amount of empty beer bottles in this place that was frankly alarming and growing at a shocking rate was forbidden.

He'd been called a 'dumb prissy twink that should mind his own business' for just asking as a joke if they were having parties regularly when he wasn't there.

His temper had risen dangerously at the insult and if Ace hadn't deescalated the whole thing by bodily blocking him from Zoro he probably would have kicked the guy.

For all the good _that_ would do him. A few years ago he would have booted him into a wall, 'twink' his ass, but he had been out of training for a while now (don't fucking think about why, don't!) and the guy was fucking ripped. 

It was lucky that Ace had caught on and was usually on scene to calm him down or usher Zoro out the door when he did something else to raise the guy's ire. 

So far among the list of taboo subject were: 

Commenting on his skin issues and possible solutions.

Noting that unlike Ace he didn't have any pictures around the place.

Mentioning any of the messes at all, ever. Even if he wasn't exactly complaining.

Noticing the beer bottles everywhere.

Asking if he was tired after work.

Commenting on the time he must have spent at the gym to get in that shape physically.

Fucking asking if he had any plans for the fucking weekend could get him insulted.

Needless to say that any conversation with the guy was like navigating a minefield in the dark.

The guy seemed to permanently be looking for a fight and Sanji appeared to be his go to for letting off steam.

It was really fucking annoying that he was reduced to insults and comments instead of kicking his head in just once for good.

Ace had told him that Zoro had had a loss some years ago that he still wasn't completely over, and Sanji really understood how that could fuck up a person. It wasn't like he wasn't fucked up himself, but damn, why were the guy's issues his fucking problem? 

He stepped out of the shower in a more pissy mood and slipped his pants on before scurrying back into Ace's room fast as he could. The tiny space, made even smaller by being crammed with countless souvenirs of Ace's travels, reeked of sex, so Sanji climbed over Ace, who was snoring on the bed, to open the only window in the room.

Cold rushed into the room and Sanji shivered slightly, tucked Ace up properly under his blanket and located his shirt on the floor.

While putting it on he glimpsed himself in the mirror, promptly closed his eyes and turned away. He had become so skinny, not at all like the physique he'd once had. That anyone still wanted him....

No. Fucking no. Mental discipline. No whining. Helpful thoughts. 

Ace wanting him, wanting him desperately, fucking worshipping the body he had now. Yeah that was good. 

Thinking of that was good, or of that Cavendish guy who had been a total dick but still had called him beautiful, of all things.

Or that young doctor who'd pulled him outside into the back alley when they met at _Dressrossa_ who's name he didn't catch but who'd obviously wanted him desperately enough to go at it right there, right then.

He took a deep breath and buttoned the shirt, tucked it in. Then looked in the mirror. Dressed he looked better. More put together. 

He put his hair in a high ponytail, carefully placing the fringe to cover one of his eyes in his signature style but today showing off the multiple piercings in his right ear.

He looked androgynous, even without any makeup. Filling out again with more training might help that, but those days were behind him. This look really was what he was going for these days, even if he couldn't always be completely happy with it. Nothing he could do about that spontaneously anyway so he huffed in acceptance and padded outside and into the kitchen.

He had brought the ingredients for a decent stir-fry they could have for lunch. He really should focus on that now. After that he'd be on his way to help out at the soup kitchen. 

He'd meet his old man and they'd banter like they usually did. There was really no reason for the anxiety he felt creep up at the thought. Zeff would rather bite off his own tongue than risk an embarassing heart to heart by straight up questioning Sanji's motives, certainly not after it had been almost two years. He would probably just bitch at Sanji to come back to the Baratie like he usually did. It wasn't gonna happen, he just couldn't work alongside him anymore. Not the whole day every day.

But right now he had a lunch to finish for a glutton so he set to work preparing the rice and easily gliding into the motions of chopping, stirring and seasoning. Letting his mind just go blank with the familiar movements.

As usual the smell of food was liable to summon Ace from his nap and he came into the kitchen just wearing boxers and covering a yawn with his hand.

He looked so fucking boyish when he did that that Sanji couldn't stop a smile. He hid even more of a warm grin behind his fringe when Ace hugged him from behind with his ridiculously toned arms and kissed his neck.

"I am so being spoiled. How did I deserve this?" He said still sounding a bit sleepy but very very happy. Sanji loved it when he could do that for people.

"What can I say, I'm a giver." He said lightly and turned his head so they could kiss. Like he would allow someone he cared for to eat the kind of microwave- heated shit these idiots had stocked in their kitchen. Not on his watch. 

He heard a gagging noise from the door and already his blood pressure was skyrocketing. Fucking muscle head. 

He separated from Ace and glared at the guy who had his stupid bored expression on. He expressly didn't notice that Zoro looked kind of rough, like someone who hadn't been sleeping enough for some time now and not just for lack of time.

"What are you? Five years old?" He asked, annoyed.

"Just don't want you to make the food more terrible by burning it." The fucking nerve on the guy! He probably would have given him another piece of his mind but Ace was kissing him again. He bristled at the attempt to distract him but knew that it was probably for the best. 

He met Ace's pleading eyes for a moment when they separated and sighed before turning back to his task and muttering "Doesn't have to fucking eat it... 

"We'll be in the living room okay?" Ace sounded carefully neutral, maybe slightly apologetic when he let go, taking his warmth with him.

Sanji nodded and didn't put much effort into listening to the two low voices in the other room when they were gone. 

He was sure Ace was saying something to Zoro, even if he usually kept out of their issues with each other, only intervening when things were about to escalate into destruction.

That probably wouldn't do much good either, but no matter. The food was done, so he prepared the plates with an extra large portion for Ace and brought them to the living room where at least the couch table had been cleared, setting them down.

"Man, that smells delicious!" Ace praised before digging in and Sanji really fucking enjoyed how liberal the guy was with compliments. Zoro was just looking at the food like it was going to bite him rather than the other way around before deigning to eat without any comment. It was really a pain that that was a step up from his usual table manner.

He ate his own portion, savouring every bite and taking his time. When he was done he excused himself for a quick smoke. Ace was on his third portion by that point. 

He still had some time before he had to be at the kitchen. Idly he wondered what they'd have at their disposal today. That had always been one of the most interesting aspects of the place. Making the most of the donations they got without wasting even a little.

He surveyed the area from the balcony, took in the sunny but cold October day. It was a pretty shit neighbourhood. Rent was cheap though, which more than likely was the point.

Once done he went inside to get his coat and say goodbye. 

He noted with some pleasure that lunch was all eaten up and Ace looked about to doze off again. Zoro had disappeared. Probably back into his cave. 

He walked into the living room and leaned over his lover's muscular body. Ace blinked at him with a lazy smile, freckles almost dancing over his cheeks.

"Going again, huh?" He asked and Sanji nodded with a hum. "Maybe we could meet at your place next time?" It was a reasonable request, Sanji knew. But there was just something about letting people into his space that unsettled him. "You wouldn't have to deal with Zoro then." Ace slyly reminded and that really was tempting.

But not tempting enough. Instead of answering he leaned in for a good bye kiss, Ace's arms settling around him and pulling him into the man's lap, settling with his knees on either side of him.

He broke loose with a slight laugh, "I've really got to get going." He said but cradled the head that was buried in his chest and emitting dramatic sighs. "You always have to get going." 

"I guess so. I like to keep busy. So bye." In one smooth movement he slipped his body from Ace's grasp and got off his lap. 

Ace just blinked at him owlishly before laughing. "Okay, okay. Let me bring you to the door."

Sanji rolled his eyes with a smile even though he did appreciate Ace's politeness.

They kissed each other good bye again at the door, this time more chastely before Sanji hopped into his car and drove to the kitchen.

When he walked through the back entrance straight into the heat and noise of a busy kitchen it felt like coming home. But this wasn't his kitchen and there he was merely a guest now, had made himself that.

He still was greeted enthusiastically by everyone. Some of them staff from the Baratie, others volunteers from the neighbourhood. And of course the one person that could be relied on to piss him off on any given day.

"Lil' Eggplant." Zeff greeted him in his usual gruff way, eyeing him head to toe but not commenting on how thin he was. He never had, but by now he should also be used to the sight of Sanji like that. If he was disappointed he didn't say.

"Old man" Sanji returned the greeting with some annoyance at the old nickname. He'd never stop asking himself why 'eggplant' was the go to here.

"When will you get back to work at the Baratie, you shitty brat?" No preamble today. Okay. Sanji could deal with that.

"I'm not working at your shitty restaurant anymore you old fart." He countered while putting on his apron and taking his station.

He heard Zeff mumble something about his nerve to come here and telling him that kind of shit. It was the same as any time they met, really. That was kind of comforting.

Even though he couldn't explain why he couldn't go back. Wouldn't rather. Maybe it was in part to punish himself, but it was also because the light banter would start weighing on him within the hour.

If Zeff knew what really happened two years ago they wouldn't be standing here like this. They'd probably never talk again.

So a secret it would have to stay. And the burden of it was his to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Sanji's various hang ups and Zoro's sudden bitchiness will be explained. I promise.
> 
> As always I crave comments so if you have one for me please let me have it.


	3. Unchartered lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace just wanted to get to know Sanji better.
> 
> He didn't need to start dwelling on all sorts of things again.
> 
> And he certainly didn't need to catch actual feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. 
> 
> This chapter has Ace POV which I don't write that often, making it interesting and unusual for me.
> 
> This chapter has AceSan sex. If you don't like that, well...
> 
> Anyway on with the story and I hope you enjoy!

"You know I wasn't going to jump, right?" Zoro was obviously still drunk, only just keeping steady on his legs although his speech wasn't slurred.

Ace felt himself nod almost mechanically, still breathing heavily, watching his friend, Luffy's best friend, lean against the railing of the bridge, cars speeding past down below them. 

"Because that would be dumb." Zoro insisted, his eyes bloodshot and unfocused in the darkness. "That would end everything. And if Kuina knew she'd kick my ass." The laugh that escaped him was bitter. 

Kuina was dead. And Zoro didn't believe in an after life.

He had just arrived, run here like crazy from the dojo where he hadn't found Zoro. It was raining slightly, a disgusting veil of cold and wet engulfing them and chilling them to the bone. He didn't think that Zoro was feeling it at all.

"They're putting the investigation on ice. 'Too little evidence.' 'No connection could be established' fucking 'witnesses retracted their statements'" Zoro's voice was rising until there was nothing but rage and when he put his fist into the metal of the railing with a sickening crunch it wasn't just his hand that looked mangled.

Ace felt the anger rise like a tidal wave in himself. He had known Kuina from school. Headstrong, ambitious and brave Kuina, who had been killed protecting others. And for whom there would be no justice.

 

Ace woke up with a start, haunted by Zoro's eyes, feral in their hatred and grief.

Was that really already three years ago? Three years ago that he'd found Zoro on the second worst day of his life. 

Three years since he had offered him Luffy's room in his apartment.

Time really did fly.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched. There was little point in thinking about that night. There was absolutely nothing that could be done about it.

Not without any information on the suspects. And that wasn't going to happen. He had tried every avenue he could think of through connections of the fire department he volunteered at. Had annoyed Smoker within an inch of his life although it wasn't even his case. Tried to find any proof of bribery, had even stolen documents from the police station to get anything at all. 

No dice. The frustration was eating at him to this day, although it was nothing compared to how Zoro must have felt, must still be feeling.

Now Ace couldn't do more for him than helping out with a place to stay and split the rent. That always felt like too little.

He finally forced himself out of bed despite the depressing dream and checked himself out in the mirror as he walked past. Not too bad Portgas. Something for people to enjoy about you.

He brushed his teeth, and got dressed before wandering over into the kitchen.

There was still some of Zoro's coffee left, but it was cold so he made a fresh load. 

Zoro must have been up at the crack of dawn again to go to his shitty job at the steel works. Ace knew that it paid well and knew better than to ask Zoro what exactly he needed the ungodly amounts of money for that he must be earning there and at his sidejobs for Franky.

He had a pretty good idea anyway.

While the coffee was brewing he looked into the fridge in hopes of something readily edible and wasn't disappointed.

He couldn't help the grin spreading over his face despite the gloomy thoughts he'd just had. There was a large box, labeled "Curry" in Sanji's neat handwriting as well as some stock ingredients, eggs and plenty of bacon. His breakfast was safe and so was lunch.

Sanji was the fucking lottery jackpot and he'd won it by some miracle. He couldn't remember anyone ever putting that much effort into his wellbeing. Garp wasn't exactly the hugs and breakfast type and neither was Dadan. Luffy was the light of his life but the kid could barely take care of himself.

And of the various nightly companions (his sluts according to Zoro, but that was just rude) he'd had over the years... Well he didn't exactly pick them on the basis of their caretaker abilities. 

The closest had probably been Sabo, but that was another subject he didn't like to dwell on. Another thing he couldn't do a damn thing about.

Once again he didn't quite believe his own undeserving luck as the eggs and bacon were sizzling away in their pan and he had his first coffee in hand.

He couldn't have predicted that the gorgeous blond barking commands and organizing the crowd when they got to the scene of the fire was also a grade A cook and a giver in bed. Oh and down with regularly banging a guy like him. 

Or that the old man that got trapped herding the last people inside out was his father.

It had been the only time the blond man had started to panic despite the stress of the whole situation. Ace would probably never forget the look of absolute gratitude and wonder in that blue eye as he dragged the old man outside, unconcious but alive. 

Ace was used to emotions running high in this line of work. In many ways there was little that could be more primal than the feelings during and after a catastrophe. But still there had been something about this scene that weirdly spoke to him. Although this blond man had called his unconcious father a stupid, stubborn, old bastard as he was loaded in the ambulance Ace felt his whole being be consumed with both warmth and longing. 

But that kind of relationship wasn't his to have. He didn't have a father.

Still that bombshell blond took up residence in his mind and at the time he regretted not getting the man's name at least. Finding it out through the record of the incident would probably be trivial, but it felt like a weirdly scummy thing to do. Bothering someone for a date after their dad had almost died.

Fortunately he didn't have to stoop to that. The fire department got a thank you card adressed to "Freckles" and there was no shortage of teasing about his new fan. It didn't matter to him. On the thank you note was a number he could call and finally a name. "Sanji Black". Something about that was weirdly familiar, but it didn't really matter either.

He'd called the same day and there had been that same deep voice on the other end that had expertly directed the crowd during crisis. And damn was it a sexy voice. He'd have liked to have sex with that voice instantly.

They agreed to meet for drinks at Shakky's which wasn't far from his place and when he saw Sanji at the bar, engaged in lively conversation with the bar tender, cigarette in his hand, he had felt his heart actually pound faster.

Just remembering that first evening sent heat up and down his spine. Getting his hands on that slender body and tight ass for the first time had been amazing. So had been actually talking to each other quietly throughout the night.

And for once it had all been going uphill. He got an amazing breakfast the morning after, even Zoro who hated his one-night-stands out of sheer principle seemed kind of cool with Sanji, as cool as he could be after only 3 hours of sleep anyway.

Of course Zoro then decided to turn himself into the bitchy roommate from hell. Started fights with Sanji whenever he could, overreacting to any change Sanji made to their place which honestly was a bit of a mess. "Your boyfriend's a nosy bitch that needs to mind his own business" he'd say when Ace asked what exactly had crawled up his ass and died.

Honestly Ace just thought he minded having a relative stranger in his space. He'd always been intensely private and preoccupied with the dojo, his training and eventually Kuina. It had been his own little world that had shattered into thousands of pieces when she was killed. And he still wasn't dealing with it well. 

To be really truthful, when he looked around the messy apartment, neither of them were really dealing very well with being adults on their own. He just wished Zoro wasn't so defensive about it. Especially because for all his bitching and moaning he'd always eat Sanji's food. He could use the proper nutrition. They both could. 

He didn't know if Sanji even noticed how much he was doing for them simply by feeding them occasionally. Probably not, he was just too nice. That probably also was the reason he hadn't cut Zoro, that ungrateful bastard, off the food supply yet.

Another thing Ace didn't know, was why Sanji insisted on them always meeting here, where Zoro could roll his eyes at him and raise his temper and where Ace just knew it wasn't nearly clean enough for his standards.

He'd love to know how and where Sanji lived. Or where he worked exactly. He knew that he had a dayjob at a friend's beauty parlor and that he sometimes worked at shoots for a photographer friend of his. 

Ace honestly had no idea about what kind of work any of that would entail, but he did know that he trusted Sanji to put together a nice look. He at least always looked good, even if Ace had only ever seen him dressed casually.

Because again, they only ever met here and only ever to fuck. Not that he was complaining, it was actually kind of comforting that he wasn't tossed into the cold hard world of monogamous relationships suddenly, where he'd have to go on romantic dates, or organise everyday life around his partner, but he was also kind of waiting for it to happen a bit. If Sanji was even interested in that with him.

But when he asked to meet elsewhere or go on a date Sanji was always tight lipped. Would maybe distract him with a blowjob or hurry out the front door even more quickly than usual.

That kind of hurt and made him feel somewhat sorry for all the girls and guys he'd complimented out the door after one night. Now he knew what it felt like to be on that side of the fence.

The worst thing about it was that he was pretty certain that Sanji really was into him. He was always very enthusiastic when they had sex, and he did answer all of his texts although he mostly just snarked at him when he sent memes or tried to make a joke.

He was sure the blond at least liked him. And yet he'd thrown all of these barriers up to keep Ace from getting to know him better. It was frustrating. 

He was lucky that these kinds of thoughts never put him off his food. He'd eaten up his breakfast completely and was all ready to go to Galley La for his shift. 

He was saving up for his next trip so it was good that Franky always had extra work to be done. Even better that he allowed Ace so much freedom in choosing shifts that suited him without tying him down with fixed hours. 

That he could essentially work as he pleased made his everday life at least somewhat more bearable. Not that he knew what else to do anyway. 

Yet another topic he didn't want to dwell on too much. 

Not when he had something to potentially really hold him here now, or anywhere really. In one decided move he wrote Sanji a text asking if he should maybe get him from work today, adding a winking emoji.

Then he checked the countless messages Luffy had sent him from... was it India this week? He answered some of the ones that were actually coherent before he grabbed his lunch and set off to work.

He checked his phone multiple times that day between welding and lugging stuff to where it was wanted. At lunch he fended off grubby hands with a smug smile while he ate. Still no answer during the afternoon and he even got yelled at for being distracted by Franky who was usually pretty chill.

He couldn't really help himself from letting his mind wander. Because while Sanji might just be working hard he might also be ignoring him. Ouch. 

It wasn't until he was already in his car that his phone vibrated with an answer. He thought he would be denied again, that Sanji was already home. He was wrong.

"Please do" it read and under that the adress. It was a better answer than he could have hoped for but something about it was off, no 'miss me that bad?', no 'just don't bring Zoro', nothing.

He arrived at the place in record time, an unassuming but well taken care of building with a modern glass front and sofas directly behind it. The parking lot was empty and a closed sign was in the door but he could see movement inside and would recognise that swaying blond ponytail anywhere.

He walked inside the pristinely clean place where Sanji was busy rearranging products on a shelf and knew instantly that his hunch had been right. Sanji was weirdly sunken into himself, his movements sapped of his usual energy.

As usual the blond knew at once that he wasn't alone anymore and when he turned around Ace could plainly see that he was tired and that something had rattled him. There was just this haunted look in his blue eye. "Ace." He said and it sounded relieved.

He wanted to ask what had happened but didn't get the chance when he was pulled behind the shelf away from prying eyes. And then Sanji was kissing him, hungrily, desperately as if it was his only way to get air.

And Ace realized that this might not be entirely healthy, but couldn't stop himself from reciprocating either. Soon his hands were wandering all over the perfect slim body beneath his hands finding the tight ass and squeezing.

Sanji groaned appreciatively at that and hissed in his ear. "You take me home now and fuck me until I can't think anymore!" God, that sounded so fucking good. He'd wanted nothing but that for weeks but still. "Are you alright?" He forced himself to ask.

"I will be, after." He said impatiently and must have noticed Ace's scepticism. "Tough customer, my day's been pretty shit." There was more to it, Ace just knew. But he didn't pry. "I'll make it better then." He just said and kissed the blond again tongues gliding against each other hungrily before Sanji separated from him to lock the door and close all blinds.

They left through the back entrance and Sanji hurried them on foot to a nice looking apartment building where they took the elevator to the third floor and then stumbled into Sanji's pristine apartment.

Ace didn't have time to wonder about whether to keep his shoes on, he was just dragged along to the bathroom that was so fucking clean he could see his reflection in the dark tiles. "Shower first." Sanji demanded and was already halfway stripped out of his all black work clothes. Ace obliged and got rid of his clothes too. 

In this bright light against the dark tiles Sanji's pale skin seemed to almost be glowing. Every line of his skinny body and his handsome face was thrown into sharp focus, hair just falling down to his back for once and for a moment he seemed almost afraid of Ace's judgement before lifting his chin defiantly and righting his form. 

There was nothing to be scared of there. "Fucking gorgeous." Ace murmured before pushing him into the shower and against the wall, searching and finding his lips, his throat, the spot on his shoulder that was sensitive and kissed and nipped there, soaking up the wonderful sounds carried by that sinful voice.

At some point Sanji had turned the water on, warmth spraying down on them from the showerhead. He coaxed Ace into another kiss before grabbing a bottle, squirting some of the liquid into his hand and very deliberately starting to run his slick hands over Ace's chest and abs, his back, his arms, his neck, cleaning him all over with steady hands and a look on his face that could only be described as worship. He would never tire of that.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are?" Sanji asked and Ace couldn't quite surpress a confident smirk. "Kind of, but I like to hear it anyway." Loved it, in fact. Was addicted to the praise and to being desired. 

"Your body's fucking perfect." Sanji was actually doing it, making his ego swell. "I want you on me so bad, just fucking cage me and hold me down with all that power and fuck my ass with that perfect dick until I _scream._ "

A shiver went down his spine and, oh would it be his fucking pleasure, later. But first he pulled the blond to himself again, crushing him against his body and kissing his thin lips, stroking all over his body and into his beautiful hair, getting some of the suds on him too and lazily rolling his hips against Sanji's thigh. 

He took the time to let his own hands wander now, thoroughly washing his lover before wrapping a hand around Sanji's dick to jerk him off. He silenced the blond's protest with a kiss. "I said I was going to make your shit day better. Let me spoil you for once." He insisted and Sanji relented with a groan. He didn't fight his orgasm long and soon came in spurts over Ace's hand, the proof swirling down the drain in seconds.

He took a moment to calm down and Ace used it to rinse him off.

He'd had shower sex before, but this felt way more intimate. He liked it. Sanji looked at him with somewhat sated yet puzzled eyes but let himself be manhandled out of the shower. Ace grabbed one of the large fluffy towels hung up neatly beside it to dry the blond off. Sanji was still looking at him oddly but didn't protest at all, was almost a bit too quiet. Ace dried himself off a lot quicker and pulled the blond to his naked body again, his ignored boner still between them. 

He looked into the blue eye that was still looking at him like he was a riddle. "Now, what was that about taking my dick till you scream?" He asked to break the tension and watched the smirk return to Sanji's lips before he jerked his head to a second door and started walking them in its direction. "Bedroom's behind there." He didn't really need more invitation than that. 

They were kissing again before they were through and another moment later he finally had Sanji under him in his own queen sized bed, on amazingly soft blankets.

The blond was boxed in just like he'd wanted, damp blond hair fanning out under him and Ace just drank in the sight.

"Pull up your knees." He whispered into Sanji's ear and grinned at the resulting groan before leaning back and watching the show as impossibly long legs were pulled up so his knees were touching his chest. And he still was looking at Ace with that shining blue, trust in there and desire while he was completely bared and vulnerable.

"Top drawer on the right..." Sanji answered the unvoiced question, velvety tones hoarse with want.

He took the implied command and returned with lube and a condom as his prize.

Sanji was getting impatient judging from the way his eyes narrowed and Ace didn't waste any time in coating his fingers and testing the waters with one of them, carefully breaching the first tight ring of muscle. 

The blond arched beautifully at the contact. Ace wanted more of that, so he swirled his finger diligently, pumping it in and out until he could go ever deeper and finally add another digit, moving them in tandem to spread the tight hole throroughly and drinking in every arch and twitch and moan.

"Ah... fuck, Ace, just fuck me already!" He demanded through a chocked off groan when his prostate was brushed. He grinned and brushed it again and then another time to earn himself more arching and high pitched moaning. "Oh I'll fuck you, alright. Till you can't think anymore." He echoed before pulling his fingers out of the twitching prepared hole. He slipped the condom on, lubed himself up and carefully inched his way into the tight heat that embraced him at once.

Sanji gave a long drawn out moan and grabbed his knees tighter in a whiteknuckled grip. Ace was entering him slowly, making him feel every last inch until he was finally completely in and let loose an appreciative sound of his own at the sight of being lodged deep in this amazing man. That he really was getting to do this was still blowing his mind.

With Sanji still bending himself in half he really could see everything. But it wouldn't do to dwell on the sight too long. He'd promised something after all, so he pulled back out almost completely, holding Sanji still at the waist, before entering him again slowly, setting up a maddening pace.

As expected Sanji began wiggling in impatience and was about to complain at him with his blue eye turned fiery. But he'd counted on that and angled into his prostate with a pointed thrust that shut Sanji up at once and made his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

"Not enough for you?" He asked with a grin and picked up the pace while occasionally changing his angle to better brush the knot of nerves inside.

Sanji was always responsive but today he was really letting himself go, babbling between his moans. "Oh... fuck... don't stop...fuck me harder! Tell me that you fucking want me!" For once he was letting all of that sexy voice out too. Being really loud in a way he usually wasn't.

They were both panting and Ace was happy to oblige with a more rapid pace, leaning in for more skin contact and effectively trapping the slim body under him with his mass. Sanji's impossibly flexible legs were flush with him and his dick was rock hard between their bodies. "I want you! God, do I want you! You're so tight and hot and perfect, I could fuck you forever..." He groaned into Sanji's ear, nipping slightly at the piercings there. 

Judging from the shuddering and moaning under him that pleased Sanji. Good.Their lips met in a messy open-mouthed kiss and Ace could feel the beginnings of the end tugging at him, causing him to slow down somewhat and go for more precise strokes instead.

Sanji was panting into his mouth and groaning in pleasure so there were no complaints there and he kept that up, angling for Sanji's prostate as best he could in this position. 

His efforts were not without reward. The gorgeous blond under him looked completely messed up, hair a tangle and both eyes exposed for once, whole body flushed pink and covered in a fine layer of sweat. He looked ravished.

He leaned back a bit again for a better angle and started pounding into the tight heat harder, watching the jolts and the arching of the prone body beneath him, taking in the moans that had turned into incoherent screams of pleasure and grabbing that nice erect cock to complete his lover.

It took a few pumps to pull the second orgasm from Sanji's willing body. The tightening of his hole around Ace's dick felt fucking incredible and when the cock in his hand was softening and the moans under him turned into whimpers he finally let himself go and came. When he was spent he pulled out carefully and rolled onto his back, breath ragged.

He was sleepy again but forced himself to stay awake while Sanji caught his breath next to him, legs stretched out again and one arm thrown over his eyes.

After a moment the blond blindly grabbed for the drawer next to him, produced tissues without even looking and wiped down his own cum on his stomach.

With a sigh he lifted his arm again and smiled that dazzling smile at Ace. "That was exactly what I needed. Thank you." 

What did one even say to that? You're welcome? No, thank _you?_

"Anytime." Was what Ace finally settled on. He grinned at the snort this pulled from Sanji who'd sat up in the mean time and was getting dressed. Probably to go outside and smoke.

Ace still had a condom to get rid off and an apartment to explore besides now that he was finally here.

As expected Sanji stepped on the balcony for a cigarette, giving Ace the chance to look around.

The room wasn't very large and and there wasn't much in it. The large bed, a wardrobe and two night tables filled it out almost completely. The walls were white with artistic blue wavepatterns and when he got off the bed he noticed the deep blue fluffy carpet under his feet.

It was a pretty nice place. Extremely clean. Maybe a bit bare.

He wandered into the bathroom to get rid of the condom and wash his hands. It wasn't very large either he saw now, though noticeably bigger than his and Zoro's and a lot more classy. And really really clean too.

Curiously he wandered further and took in the minimalistic, tidy entrance hallway that only had two other doors. One of them was to the bedroom he now knew, the other led to a combined kitchen and living room area with a dining table.

All of it looked like it had been taken from a magazine. Beautiful but not really lived in.

Except the kitchen, which was sparkling clean but showed clear signs of wear. And when Ace looked in the fridge there was neatly organised fresh food. Just as he had expected.

He heard throat clearing behind him and turned with a grin, doing his best to not look caught. 

Sanji looked a little awkward standing there with crossed arms, like he was self-concious about his place or something. "Oh hi, cigarette finished already?" He asked like he wasn't standing stark naked in front of the open fridge.

That pulled a chuckle and seemed to put the blond at ease, made him shake his head. "Obviously. And I can't seem to turn my back on you without you trying to eat me out of house and home." He teased and Ace was actually a bit offended. "I wouldn't raid your fridge." With Sanji here he'd wait like a good boy for a cooked meal and then raid the pots and pans.

"Sure you wouldn't." Sanji said lightly, voice still teasing. "Why don't you go take a nap while I make dinner?"

That sounded actually amazing. His curiosity had kept him awake but getting to sleep before having awesome food was just the best.

So he walked over to Sanji for a deep, satisfied kiss "I'll take that offer." He said with a grin and took in his lover once again before making his way back to the soft bed. Sanji looked normal again, whatever pain had rattled him earlier disappeared, or more likely locked away somewhere where it wouldn't bother anyone. Ace knew how that was.

But for now Sanji was better, that was what was important and this thought allowed him to sink into the duvet and be out at once.

He was woken again by the smell of something delicious and when he padded into the kitchen, this time with his pants on at least Sanji was extremely busy, gliding through his small kitchen with energy and purpose, praticed movements mesmerizing.

Again he knew at once that he wasn't alone and turned around with a grin. "Ah, you're awake, perfect! Sit down, dinner's almost done." And with a grin he did and kept watching how Sanji put the finishing touches on the food before serving it. "It's seafood pasta. My speciality." He said while pouring them wine and sounded really proud of it. It certainly smelled divine and when Ace tried it he was almost overwhelmed with the flavors and textures exploding in his mouth.

"That" he started after practically inhaling his portion "was the best thing I've ever eaten." 

Sanji looked so fucking pleased at the compliment that he had half a mind to repeat it forever. 

"There's more, if you want it." Sanji said, knowing full well that the rest of the food was so fucking claimed now.

Ace shot up and loaded himself another portion which he savoured more as he sat down again and this time actually drank the wine with it. 

He didn't really have any idea about wine but he liked the combination. And so dinner was as awesome as he had expected it to be, better than he deserved probably. It was a pity that Luffy wasn't here to enjoy the food too, then again together they might actually eat someone into banruptcy.

When he finally leaned back in his chair, feeling full and satisfied he saw Sanji watching him with a soft smile. "You really do enjoy my food." He stated the obvious. Because who wouldn't enjoy that kind of homecooking?

"'Course I do, it's amazing!" He emphasized and again there was that happy smile.

"I'm really glad." He said and leaned back and there was something between them, electrifying the air. It rang Ace's alarm bells for some reason. Dread and anticipation were rising within him.

"I have to get up early tomorrow." Sanji said and looked away and suddenly Ace's stomach just plummeted in disappointment. Was he being kicked out? Damn, how many people had he done that too?

"But if you really want, you can stay." One blue eye looked at him from behind the curtain of hair, not quite shy, measuring him, his reaction. And what a reaction it was, disappointment turned to relief and his heart started pounding in anticipation again. 

"If it's not a bother I'd really like to." He said sincerely when he met the blue gaze. 

Sanji smiled again before getting up and collecting the dishes. "I can help!" Ace offered at once but was waved off. "No need. It's not a lot anyway." Ace felt a bit bad but settled on watching Sanji clean up with the speed of practice and feeling a strange sense of domesticity. He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it a bit.

They went to bed afterward. Ace wasn't used to having this much space, much less with someone else beside him. Once again the softness of the duvets was pulling him under and he had only time to murmur a quiet "Good night" before slipping into sleep.

He woke with a start at someone yelling beside him.

It took him a second to orient and recognize where he was and that it was Sanji who had screamed and was now sitting upright in bed, shaking all over.

He sat up too and extended a hand, but before he could even reach the blond, he was backing away. "Don't touch me!" He said and looked away, taking deep breaths.

That must have been one hell of a nightmare.

"Sanji? Are you okay? It's me." Silence for a moment then almost hysterical chuckling.

"I'm so fucking pathetic." Sanji said with a sigh after calming down a bit but still wasn't looking at Ace. "I'm sorry." He added before getting up and throwing some clothes on. "Need a cigarette." And with that he went onto the balcony.

Ace was still somewhat in shock. What could have caused this level of stress for Sanji? After another moment he got up and followed the blond outside.

He didn't even have time to speak and being cut off was becoming a bit too regular for his taste.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sanji said at once, in a tone that was usually reserved for Zoro, aggressive and final.

"I'm not gonna ask then." Ace said and leaned on the railing next to the other man who was quietly smoking. "But I'm not letting you be alone either." He added and Sanji seized him up from the corner of his eye before staring out into the night again, his exhales the only noise in the darkness. He was thinking, Ace could tell. With a sigh blue eyes turned to him and he was gifted with a small, subdued smile that send his heart ponding.

"Fine. Stay then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really weird to write Sanji not with Zoro.
> 
> I also feel like this chapter ran away from me a bit, although I am actually reasonably happy with it. At least I'm going to think so until I think too much about it and then I'm not going to post it at all. So you get my work like this!
> 
> Might still be subject for overhaul though.
> 
> I'm also working on a side piece detailing how these two met.
> 
> I did something god awful to my shoulder last week though which slowed me down a bit so I don't know how updates will be with Christmas coming up.
> 
> Oh well, hope you enjoyed anyway and would be overjoyed if you left me a comment!


	4. The day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro just wanted to enjoy his day off.
> 
> He didn't need to be pulled into Ace's relationship issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a fair while.
> 
> No idea if it's any good to be honest. I have been running out of steam lately.
> 
> On that note thank everyone who has left even the briefest of comments or a Kudos. Those keep me going like you wouldn't believe.

Zoro peeled his eyes open with some effort and felt immediately pissed off.

It took a moment to locate why exactly. It wasn't the sun shining into his room that had woken him given that it was still dark out. Nor had it been any of the countless annoying alarm clocks he had to set to force himself out of bed in the mornings, those were all turned off because he, for once, didn't have work.

No. It had been the rhythmic thumping on the other side of the wall accompanied by two sets of low moans. Again.

Not enough that Blondie just had to barge into his life like an overbearing mother-in-law, he just had wake him up early too.

That thought pissed Zoro off as he tried to get back to sleep. Ace had told him all about the pretty boy's nice, perfectly clean apartment when he'd gotten back from spending the night two weeks ago and he just didn't get why they couldn't bone there instead of here, where the priss could find fault with every fucking thing, ask stupid questions and put his soft hands all over their stuff to 'reorganise' it.

And of course Ace was going along with it. Like some lovesick puppy. 

He had half a mind to bang his fist into the wall when the moans got louder. But the pitch indicated they were about to be done anyway so he controlled himself, even if just barely.

A final familiar groan, Ace was done then.  
More surpressed moaning and then silence followed by low chuckling. Everybody had had their orgasm.  
Congrats. Maybe he'd get some piece and quiet now. He could still hear them talk but their voices were too low to make out what they were saying, so he closed his eyes, relieved. 

Soon Ace was faintly snoring on the other side of the wall and Zoro heard his door click open and then shut. Blondie was going for his after sex smoke and to wash up, prissy bastard.

Idly Zoro looked at the clock. It was a quarter past 5 am. Typical. Why would they even have sex at this hour? Fucking addicts. In any case that meant Blondie was up for good now. Maybe he'd go home for today.

Zoro hoped so, as he had absolutely no need to witness more of Ace's new found domesticity with the annoying clean freak. And he certainly wasn't in need of the damn bastard's food. 

Unfortunately sleep wasn't coming to him and now he had to piss, forcing him out of his warm bed and into the cold apartment.

He quickly took his leak and as he walked past the living room on the way back noticed movement from the corner of his eye.

So the blond hadn't left. But he hadn't gone back to Ace's room either. Was just sitting there on the sofa, legs pulled in in a defensive position. 

Suddenly his head shot up and for a moment their eyes met, blue alight with distrust. That wasn't the first time they had met like this. Practically in the middle of the night when Blondie should still be in Ace's bed but wasn't for whatever reason.

They didn't talk about it though. Zoro didn't give a damn either. He hadn't even told Ace because it wasn't any of his business what his roommate's bedwarmers did as long as they stayed quiet.

So today too he turned away, scratched his stomach and walked back to bed, while trying not to dwell on how weird that behaviour was. Or any of the blond's other annoying habits. Because if he thought about it too much that'd just piss him off, and then he'd never get to sleep.

He woke again a few hours later to the smell of eggs for breakfast and dragged himself out of bed. Not because he needed breakfast or anything. He was perfectly fine without. There was just no good reason to waste something that was offered. 

When he came into the kitchen coffee was already on the table and Ace wasn't there yet. Just the blond preparing what looked like omelettes.

He didn't bother with a greeting since he was only glared at as soon as he walked into the room. Instead he grabbed a coffee and started nursing it. 

Shortly thereafter an omelette was actually placed in front of him and he had half a mind to bitch at the blond for treating him like a fucking child and behaving like some damned servant.

But the food would get cold if he did that so he started eating instead. Not thanking the priss though. He had never asked for this. And even though the food was good as usual he maintained stony silence taking in the pissed expression on that dumb pretty face with some satisfaction.

It was just too much fun to rip into that golden boy facade of his and rile him up. It would be even more fun if he weren't such a bitch and would actually fight back. But that was probably too much to ask of that kind of guy.

Although his temper was visibly rising. Zoro always noted with equal parts smugness and contempt just how easy to piss off the blond was. Absolutely no restraint. How Ace put up with it he was unlikely to ever understand. 

"You could at least say thank you, fucking neanderthal." He murmured under his breath and Zoro might just be sensing some fight in there. He'd like the chance to mess up that well maintained face but Ace probably wouldn't approve.

It wasn't like Ace was his mom though. "I'll thank you when you actually make something decent." He relished in the skin turning almost purple with rage and restraint. "Or will you make me?" Zoro continued in a move to tempt him and could feel the electricity in the air making his blood boil pleasantly in anticipation.

"Oh, not again!" Fuck Ace and fuck his timing. Sanji didn't calm down instantly but turned his attention to his sleepy looking roommate who walked into the kitchen shirtless and wrapped his arms around the blond in an annoying show of affection. "Don't mind Zoro, he's just a mean big ol' grump that desperately needs to get laid." That seemed to calm the blond somewhat. He just threw Zoro a glare, disentangled himself and went back to the stove to prepare Ace's breakfast. Suck-up.

Zoro didn't deign to react to Ace's comment. Not everyone was controled by their libido or incapable of self-control. But he was a bit uncomfortable under Ace's raised eyebrow. It wasn't his fault that the blond was annoying as all hell though, so he met the disapproving look head on. 

Ace rolled his eyes like Zoro was the one being ridiculous and fixed his grin back in place, probably to play down his annoyance. He always had a motive for surpressing his negative emotions and again he didn't disappoint. "Say Sanji, if you don't have plans tod-"

"Oh sorry. I have a shoot and then I have to help the old man out." He didn't laugh at Ace's kicked puppy face. Mostly because it wasn't funny anymore. He had never seen Ace actually make an effort at a relationship much less be frozen out this way.

As if being offered a consolation price at least he now got his gigantic breakfast placed into his hands and the blond was kissing him. His usual go to for a distraction. That seemed to perk Ace up a bit as he dug in.

But apparently today he wasn't done yet with his attempts to get a date. "What kind of shoot? Can I come?" It was actually fascinating how fast the blond's face circled between colours and emotions at the request. Deathly panicked pale to sickly green to tomato red that looked decidedly like embarassment. "I don't think you'd like it. Or that it's a good idea." He forced out but Ace was unrelenting, intrigued now. "Oh? Are you hiding something dirty from me?" He asked with a grin. The blush was intensifying so much Zoro thought he might actually faint if that kept on. "Not... exactly." He sounded unsure and embarassed and it pissed Zoro off for some reason. 

"What's the big deal? Just fucking own whatever dirty, perverted fucking secret you have." He threw in and earned himself another pissed off glare. "It's none of either of your businesses. And I have to get going anyway." With that cowardly tid bit he flew out of the room. 

Zoro didn't exactly like being at the receiving end of one of Ace's rare glares. But he wasn't cowed either when the front door slammed shut and Ace fixed him with a look equal parts exasperation and anger.

"What?" He asked "It's true!"

Ace sighed long sufferingly, the way he used to do when Luffy got his head stuck in unlikely places because of his curiosity. 

"Are you jealous? Have I been neglecting you or something? Not giving you enough love?" Ace asked dramatically.

"Fuck off Ace." He returned. "Can't stand the guy." He stated the obvious and met Ace's distinctly unimpressed expression. "Really now? I wouldn't have known." Zoro didn't bother responding to the sarcasm. "I'd just like to know why." Ace continued, all the energy he usually would have used to play 'Date the Commitment Phobe' now unfortunately refocused on Zoro.

"He's a girly bastard that keeps snooping around here, changing things he hasn't any business to touch. Also he's a pushover servile bitch and I fucking hate that. There's also something off about him. Any more questions?" There, that was comprehensive.

Ace shook his head with a smirk. "Man, not everyone who is friendly and attentive is a 'servile bitch'. He just cares and is trying to help."

Zoro grumbled at that "I don't need help."

"But he is helping. I feel a lot better since we get decent food. You look a lot healthier too, which is probably why he keeps feeding your ungrateful ass."

"I never fucking asked for that." Zoro growled and crossed his arms.

"You didn't have to. He really is just that nice." The fucking smugness in his tone pissed Zoro off like nothing else.

"Yeah. So nice. Still won't go on a date with you though." He spat and knew the second he'd said it that he'd stepped into it now. He also knew the feelings crossing Ace's face in rapid succession. Insecurity, doubt, self loathing. 

"Shit, I didn't mean... Ace, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with the guy. Something's off about him, I told you that." He was such an idiot. He fucking knew how insecure Ace could get about being liked.

The mask was back in place almost at once but Zoro knew it for what it was when Ace grinned back at him. "Nah, it's fine. I guess he's not that into me after all." The way he rubbed his neck was a tell tale sign of his stress and Zoro groaned. 

Now he had to fucking take up Blondie's colours and defend the damn bastard. After a fashion. "He fucking waits on you like a butler, Ace. And I can hear you have sex. Often. That guy is into you. He's just weird."

"You keep saying that. I have no idea what you mean." Ace said with a sigh and cleared their plates into the sink.

Zoro grumbled. It was difficult to put into words. "He just puts me on edge. Comes here complaining like a bitch although he has his own place. Sneaks around here all quiet." And okay. He hated to admit it but the blond had gotten the drop on him more than once, startling him with his sudden presence. Especially since Ace had given him a fucking key. Zoro'd only ever managed to surprise him the first time they met. It pissed him off, his awareness should be better than that.

He hesitated a second before continuing. "And at night he'll sometimes sit in the living room instead of sleeping. It's just fucking weird."

Ace didn't seem as surprised as Zoro would have thought. Just chewed his thumbnail nervously. The look in his eyes wasn't one of confusion though. More like calculation, maybe disappointment. "Oh man. What have I gotten myself into?" He asked after a while and Zoro very much would like to know the same thing.

"No idea how you of all people found someone who's even more shit at commitment." Zoro agreed and when Ace narrowed his eyes at him he could tell that it wasn't with bitterness anymore. 

"Oh hahahaha." He said sarcastically before hanging his head. "Neither do I. Although I'm not sure he is that." 

Zoro of course knew what he meant. To Ace, who had never signed a contract he couldn't terminate at will, who worked as he pleased or not at all and who always had a bag packed in case he'd like to spontaneously travel the world, most people had to look like commitment lovers.

"He's been sleeping around before, same as you, hasn't he? Doesn't sound like a settling down kind of guy. Might be just new to him." Zoro said and briefly wondered how he was now in this fucking room talking about Ace's fucking relationship.

"Maybe. Lord knows it is to me." Ace conceded with a strange edge to his voice. "But enough of that. You're going to the dojo today right?"

It was an obvious distraction but there was no reason to keep harping on Ace's insecurities.

He nodded. "Yeah. I have my class today and can check in on Koshiro while I'm at it."

"How's that kid doing you told me about? The one in med school?" Ace asked.

"Ah Chopper? He's making quick progress actually. I think the self defence training is paying of. Seems more confident now." He was actually a bit proud of that. He liked the kid with his honest brown eyes and trusting nature.

"That's good. The more people can protect themselves the better. Maybe I should come by for sparring again, eh?" Ace offered with a wink and Zoro felt a feral grin spread over his face. "Oh you are so on Portgas." He actually missed sparring with Ace. It wasn't that they didn't get enough exercise at their respective jobs and Ace was still going to the gym besides, but there was just something different to a real fight and they hadn't nearly been doing that enough since... and there goes his improved mood.

"You got Luffy's latest video?" He asked instead. Luffy was always a safe topic to talk about. 

And sure enough Ace lit up like someone had flipped a switch. "Yeah, it's awesome, isn't it? He knocked that guy out cold like it was nothing!" 

Of course Zoro had seen the video of Luffy's latest underground fight as well and didn't need Ace's play by play but it was always nice to see him so animated.

"... and when he stood on the table and let his pants fall! That was hilarious!" Zoro had to agree. They didn't know why exactly Luffy had felt the need to present his privates to a room full of underground fighters and their flunkies. But their faces had been insanely funny. And in Luffy's case 'reason' was a very flexible word anyway.

"I just pity Coby and Helmeppo. Can't be easy being strapped to that comet." Zoro added. 

"I'm just glad Luffy found people who put up with his shit and are actually capable of filling out a visa application. They looked like they were having fun anyway." Ace said and smiled wistfully. 

He probably missed that life more than he was willing to admit. Zoro never had understood why he would give up his nomad existence. Maybe felt even a bit guilty. After all he might have been part of the reason for it. But even if Ace had stayed to keep an eye on him, he was fine now. So there had to be some other motivation.

But that was just one of the things Ace didn't talk about. Zoro respected that, so he didn't pry.

Now that they had started with Luffy, they of course had to look at the last few videos he had sent before Zoro set out to the dojo.

Everything was in perfect order of course. Koshiro wasn't one to let anything fall in disrepair and everything was still in peak condition from Kuina's restoration and modernisation.

He was still early so he first greeted the man who was both his teacher and the closest to a father he knew. Koshiro had aged since Kuina's death. His hair was turning grey and what used to be small wrinkles around his eyes were now deep seated signs of weariness.

But his steps and reflexes were as excellent as they had always been and his voice was calm and steady. No outward signs of the hell he had lived through when his daughter had been killed. Zoro envied that. And resented it.

Their greeting was formal and they didn't talk much. Merely exchanged the information the other needed on Zoro's class and the loan.

The familiarity of the quiet, practical space served to put Zoro at ease, allowing him a round of meditation before his class would arrive.

As a dojo it was still his home after all. As a home there were too many ghosts to return before he had made his peace.

After a while his students started filtering in, one after the other. Most of them in their late teens and young adults with busy schedules. Chopper was there too and greeted him enthusiastically with that infectious smile and a thousand questions.

The next two hours he spend assisting, explaining and correcting. The motions came easy. He had spent enough of his life here for that after all and had trained to do it for a good while longer if life hadn't had other plans.

Afterward when they were all gone again he turned to his own training. He noted with some satisfaction that the slump he'd found himself in was continuing to fade. The reps came easier and it took quite a bit longer to train himself into exhaustion than a few weeks ago.

He had half figured that Ace would be bored enough to come visit him for a sparring session as well, but he didn't. And when Zoro came back home he knew exactly why too.

The apartment looked like a monkey had gone berserk in it. Which probably was the case come to think of it.

Further proof was that the kitchen looked like it it had been raided and the piece of paper on the fridge saying in childlike handwriting:

'Traveling with Ace  
Thank you for the food!  
Don't drink to much!  
Luffy'

Speak of the devil, huh?

A look into the fridge revealed that it actually had been totally and completely emptied. Including the box of fried rice with his fucking name on it.

Not that he really cared. It was just annoying that he'd have to find something else to eat now.

But no matter. He'd have to do some shopping anyway. They were all out of booze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that is it for this chapter.
> 
> I promise that I will get to the ZoSan part soon and that answers will be coming slowly but steadily as well.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, comments and Kudos would be so so welcome!


	5. In the absence of comforting warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji just wanted to make things right with Ace.
> 
> He didn't need to run into Zoro alone.
> 
> Although it's maybe not so bad.

9 days.

9 fucking days. 

And still no sign of Ace. No stupid memes, no emoji laden texts. No-fucking-thing.

Sanji wasn't sure anymore how often he had stared at his phone just on this day or how many cigarettes he'd already smoked. Fuck. He knew that he had way overreacted, panicking like that. He just hadn't thought that Ace was the type to stay mad about this sort of thing.

And fuck Zoro and his stupid blunt... kind of correct bitching. He shouldn't have frozen Ace out like this. Was it really that bad? Ace was pretty tolerant as far as he could tell. And oh so fucking patient with him.

But maybe not so patient that he'd deal with being denied a real relationship. He bit down on the cigarette in his mouth. What a fucking mess. He hadn't thought Ace would want something like that. Everything about him screamed love them and leave them. That was why he'd even gone to bed with him in the first place. He'd never thought that it would be a more than once kind of deal.

And now he fucking missed sharing a bed with the living furnace. Even though there was always the risk of another nightmare. Ace had been so sweet that first time. Had taken him back to bed, tucked him in and held him completely innocently through the night. It was unfair to dump his shit on someone so nice. And yet he didn't really want to stay away.

He ruffled his hair in frustration. Maybe that wasn't his decision anymore. There was still no message, nor an answer to any of the messages he'd sent daily for the last week. Dammit. He'd really done it this time.

"Sanji! Your break's over!" Nami's sweet voice came from the back door and when he turned to face her, red hair in a beautiful braid and gorgeous face worried he already felt a bit guilty for not being at work with all his heart.

"Of course, my dearest. I'll finish up at once and be back inside in a flash." Her delicate features scrunched in worry. "Is there something going on?" She asked. She just knew him too well. "You seemed happier recently but you've been down all week. Did something happen?" 

He forced a smile. No reason to bother her further with his bad mood. "No, not really. I just have to work something out is all." 

She still looked sceptical but let it be and went back inside. "Rebecca's here." She just threw back over her shoulder.

He loathed to keep a lady waiting. Especially one so sweet and one of their regulars. Accordingly he followed Nami quickly, washed his hands and greeted Rebecca warmly with a hug before holding her at arms length, taking in her beautiful appearance.

"I have to say, you are as radiant as always. What can I do for you today, my sweet?" He basked in her sweet and flattered smile.

"You are too nice Sanji. I was looking to get the tips trimmed and a look for my grandfather's birthday. He's turning seventy." She said, her eyes shining brightly.

"Ah, it's going to be a grand affair I guess? Please sit. What kind of party are we talking about?"

"Ah, yes. He is still very active in local politics so there will be a lot of important people there. I don't think that he wants the whole thing to be very stiff, though I should still make a good impression." She sat in one of the hairdressing chairs and Sanji went straight to freeing her gorgeous hair from its bun, spreading it luxuriously.

"Like you could ever make anything else, my dear." He said before questioning her more thoroughly on what she'd had in mind, discussing make up and hairstyles, all the while trimming her beautiful long hair.

"By the way, Viola is going to come by too these days." Ah. Lovely Viola. His heart gave a painful little squeeze. You never quite forget your first. No matter how far behind you it is.

"That is joyous news. You know how much I appreciate her company." Rebecca gave a little hum in agreement. "She misses you too. Her dance school has really taken of recently so she hasn't had a lot of time for much of anything."

"I'm really glad that she is doing well. She so deserves it." He could feel himself smile at the thought of lovely Viola fulfilling her dream and met Rebecca's thoughtful eyes in the mirror. It looked like she wanted to say something but restrained herself.

"I'd like that braid we talked about for today. And a light make up? We have a dinner today with some CEOs" She requested instead and Sanji obliged with a smile.

When she left she looked even more radiant than when she had arrived. It wasn't quite cooking, but putting a smile on women's faces wasn't so bad either.

There were still some customers more and it was his mission that those women too would leave with smiles and the feeling of being their most beautiful selves. And that the odd guy stumbling in left as less of a dumpster fire.

Being sweet to the ladies came effortlessly at least. The old man had trained that much into him thoroughly. He had never had quite the success wooing that he would have liked of course, but apparently here this personality trait was more than welcome.

The day went by quickly and soon he was busy cleaning up. "Oh Sanji, thank you! But you know you don't have to do that!" His heart beat a little higher. Ah Vivi! Always so sweet. "It is no bother at all, dearest Vivi. After all you and Nami let me work here."

"Let you... Sanji, how often do I have to tell you? You are an asset. Stop talking like you owe us." She said and her concern warmed his heart.

"She's right you know." Nami said as she walked in from the backoffice, face half obscured by her reading glasses. She walked up to Vivi to kiss her before leaning on her wife's shoulder. A view that would never not be hot to Sanji. "Do you have any idea how much money you make us? Ivankov and his people alone could keep us afloat."

And there it was, the bothersome topic. "I don't get why he keeps insisting on me though." He muttered. "Cause you have a good eye, steady hands and a pretty face." He felt his face heat up and rubbed the back of his neck with a flattered smile. It was all playful of course. Nami had buried any other expectations years ago for him.

"Seriously though, about earlier. What is going on with you?" She asked again and between her suspicious face and Vivi's confused yet caring expression he felt like he was trapped. 

"It's really nothing. I just have to..." he started before being interrupted by Nami's finger in his ribs. "Nuh-uh, don't you lie to me. You were getting better", he winced at her poking at his emotional state more so than the bruise she was probably puncturing into his chest. "And now you are not. What is going on?" 

Vivi placed a soothing hand on Nami's arm and was looking at him with those compassionate eyes. "Calm down, Nami. But Sanji if something is going on, please tell us. We want to help."

Oh how often he'd heard those words, unable to take the offer. They couldn't help him with himself. But this was different, maybe...

"Boyfriend." He just said, tasting the foreign word on his tongue, hiding his face behind his hair.

"What?" He heard Nami say disbelievingly while Vivi gasped.

He sighed and sat down on one of the sofas ruffling his hair. "I have a boyfriend. More of a regular booty call, really. But I fucked up and I can't get him on the phone, won't answer my messages. There. That's it."

He glimpsed through his hair to take in their reaction and was surprised to see them both beaming and Nami clasp his hands in hers. "Ohhh! A boyfriend! That's so great! What's his name? What's he look like?" She was so giddy and her happiness was infectious. 

"Uh.. Ace. I have a picture." He got his phone out and scrolled to the candid shot he'd taken of Ace leaning in the doorway arguing with Zoro about some damn action film. He was smirking confidently, hair still tousled from sleep, one arm leaned in the doorway, the other hand on his waist and shirtless as usual because he was a show-off. And rightly so to Sanji's eternal jealousy.

"Here." He turned the phone for their viewing and actually got an appreciative whistle from Nami and a pleased looking flush from Vivi. "That is some piece of man you got there. How's his d-" Nami was interrupted by Vivi's delicate hand covering her mouth and Sanji was unbelievably grateful for it.

"What she means to ask" Vivi said pointedly "is: what's he like?" Sanji wasn't sure how well he was surpressing his blush. Not very well judging from the girls' giggles. "He's sweet and patient. Loves my food. Travels a lot I guess. The heroic type too. He's the fire fighter that got old man Zeff out of the burning building. I don't really know that much more about him. We mostly meet for... you know." He admitted and met their eyes, their curiosity burning into him. "But I fucked up. He's not answering my texts." He ruffled his hair and was kind of embarassed to share this with these two, even though they had been friends forever. 

Nami threw herself on the sofa next to him, arms around him. His heart stuttered a bit at the gesture but it was quite different from how it used to be. How things had changed. "Go figure it out then. You haven't been serious about anybody since you dumped that bitch." He made a mild protest at her language which Nami just shooed away. "You won't talk about it. But I can call her for what she is."

He desperately wanted to change the subject now. "Well what am I supposed to do? He won't answer." 

Nami looked at him like he was an idiot. "Go to him. Jeez. You aren't usually a dumb blond." It was difficult to be offended by Nami. Even more so when she was now ruffling his hair affectionately. "I agree with Nami. Maybe you should go right away." Vivi looked at him with a sweet smile.

"But clean-up..." he attempted meekly before Nami jumped up, dragging him to the door. "Don't worry about it. Go get that guy, now." She said as she shoved him outside. 

"Nami, my-" "Jacket? Here you go." Vivi said and shoved the soft fabric into his arms. It was lovely just how in sync those two were. Even if they were conspiring against him.

They gave him matching thumbs up from behind the glass and he huffed before making his way to his car and driving to Ace's after stopping for groceries, heart pounding harder the closer he came. When he arrived Ace's car was in its usual place. Was he being ignored? That kind of pissed him off.

He tried to settle on that feeling instead of being pathetically needy. And he actually managed to work up quite a bit of annoyance as he stomped up the stairs and unlocked the door. 

He wanted to yell something abusive right as he stepped in but was stopped by the shock over the state the place was in.

It was always messy and in dire need of a vacuum but today all of Zoro's and Ace's shit seemed to be strewn about. Had they been robbed or something? 

He waded through the chaos and looked around. More bottles than ever. The kitchen was a mess of conveniece food packaging and bottles that actually welled up rage inside Sanji. He kept the damn place clean for a reason. What the fuck was Ace thinking?

Suddenly he heard a noise in the hall and whipped his head around just in time to see Zoro's hulking frame come through the kitchen door. He looked hungover. That explained where all the bottles came from at least.

"Ugh, it's you." The meat head said and it sounded like a fucking insult. "What do you want?" He continued and the look in his eye was murderous.

Well Sanji wasn't afraid. "Fuck you too. What the fuck happened and where's Ace?"

"Who the fuck knows. His brother came by to take him travelling, they might be anywhere now." Zoro answered only the second question. "What, he didn't tell you?" It sounded mocking but also something else and Sanji crossed his arms defensively.

"Apparently he didn't." He admitted and tried to surpress the sinking feeling in his chest. 

Zoro barked a laugh at that. "Classic Portgas. Get used to it." 

Sanji glared at the meat head. That wasn't funny dammit. Then he sighed and tried to relax. He had figured something like that about Ace after all when he'd first seen all of his souvenirs and the packed bags under the bed. Everything about him looked like a runner. That had been part of the appeal to begin with. Shouldn't be so surprised.

"Any idea when he'll be back?" He asked and busied himself with cleaning up the trash in the kitchen at least.

"Get your hands of our stuff and fuck no. Might be another week, might be months. They are weird like that." Zoro groused back at him.

"I can't cook like this." Sanji bit back and collected the plates and cups strewn about, putting them in the sink. "Can't believe he'd just leave like that." He grumbled.

Zoro growled behind him. "Who asked you to cook? Your puppy ain't here and I don't need your shit food."

Sanji whipped around with anger. "You listen to me now, as well as your caveman brain will allow you to. You look like shit. You obviously have been drinking like a fish because you thought noone was looking and I've seen the shit you've eaten the last week. Which is probably why your face looks like something from a teenage girls worst nightmare. I'm here with decent food and you will fucking eat it. Got that?"

Apparently the stubborn bastard didn't get it. He almost growled at Sanji, face going feral. "I don't fucking need your help, you prissy twink."

That insult again, fucking hell. Sanji held on to the last strands of his self control and turned around again, collecting the bottles on the counter, trying to surpress the angry shaking in his whole body. Bastard was going to get something decent to eat and a clean kitchen, if he wanted to or not.

"Yeah, turn away. Not like you can fight back. But at least Ace isn't here for you to hide behind like a fucking bottom bi-" Sanji's leg connected with Zoro's side with a satisfying thud. "Do not call me that." He growled back. He hadn't even realised he had moved, and he didn't care that he could get in trouble for this. It felt fucking GOOD.

Until Zoro fixed him with a look that was fucking wild and actually attacked him with a punch, forcing him to dodge in the narrow space. He avoided another few attacks and frustration was mounting within him. Even if he were in peak condition the space was too small to use his full potential. Still he wasn't going without a fight so he swung a second kick at the meat head. But he couldn't use enough room to make it count and the damn bastard clutched his ankle effortlessly before yanking his leg further up. 

Sanji braced his hands back against the counter to keep his balance because he was so startled. "The fuck do you think you're doing?"He asked as his leg was fucking groped and pressed upwards until it was almost parallel to his body. He looked around wildly searching for an out. Or a strategy.

"I knew there was something fucking wrong with you. You aren't weak, at least your technique isn't. Great reflexes and awareness. Fast too." Zoro broke into his thoughts as he mumbled to himself and Sanji was getting more and more pissed off. "Let go of me you fucking perv." He tried to shove the other man but of course he wouldn't budge. Damn muscle head.

Zoro locked intense grey eyes with him. "What the fuck have you been playing at, you damn hypocrite?" He asked and Sanji bristled at the accusation.

"Pretty big word for a bird brain." He shot back "Let me go." He repeated and was ignored again.

"You come here, putting your manicured paws on everything and bitching like you're so much better at everything. Treating us like fucking helpless toddlers, like we can't take care of ourselves." Sanji wanted to interrupt the bastard. None of that was even fucking true. "But you don't take care of yourself either, do you?" Sanji felt his breath catch, the insult sticking in his throat. He.. had noticed? "Yeah, I noticed Blondie. You eat like a fucking bird, and I know you don't sleep enough. And this" he pressed into Sanji's lean thigh. "Is the last proof I need. There's a fighter in there but you are just too fucking weak now to do anything!"

Sanji felt his breath come quicker and quicker, his visuals swimming. Zoro was right and he needed to stop being right. Sanji was going to break apart. He needed to get out. He needed...

"Oi. Blondie! Oi!" He forced his eyes open and the damn bastard was so close now. This fucking moron who kept insulting him and had now dug to the very core of his issues. He didn't even know where he summoned the rage from that flooded him as he shifted his weight back onto his hands kicked Zoro's ankle hard as he could with the leg he didn't have in that iron grip and used the bit of space he got from him stumbling back to curl the same leg between them, his upper body coiling over the counter for balance, rustling some bottles and then kicked him in the stomach albeit awkwardly due to the weird angle.

He managed to get his other leg free at least but there still was a message to be given to the wheezing man in front of him. And in that moment he felt powerful like he hadn't in forever "I'm not weak and my fucking name is Sanji!" He panted through his adrenaline. 

Zoro was recovering and with a pang Sanji realised that it maybe was good that he was out of training. Otherwise the cops might actually become involved. And if that wasn't a nightmare proposition. 

"You alright muscle head?" He asked fingers itching for a cigarette. The other man was shaking and if that wasn't fucking worrying.

"Oi, are you okay?" He asked again before he recognized the sounds coming from the man as chuckling. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sanji breathed and realised that it might just be insanity when Zoro looked up at him with crazed eyes and a maniacal grin. "Ace said you're flexible. But that was insane!"

Huh?

"That kick. Impressive that you could do it. Weak though." Sanji was sure he was gaping now as the other man righted himself and looked at him straight. But the comment made it easier to catch himself.

"Still had you wheezing, you ass." He bit back and earned himself an even crazier grin.

"That was more the surprise. Didn't think you had it in you." Zoro returned and Sanji's blood pressure was insane, but somehow not unpleasant. He had missed fighting so damn much. And apparently he was dealing with a more than No reason to be cowed though.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." He scoffed and got a cigarette out. Damn awkward silence.

"You're not gonna piss off?" Zoro asked after a moment.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at him. "No. I brought more than I can eat. It's not going to go to waste. And you need to eat too." 

Zoro looked at him like was the most annoying riddle he'd ever encountered. Then he sighed and Sanji wanted to kick his face in for the long suffering noise. "Fine then." He said like it was a fucking chore. "But hands off our fucking stuff. I'll clean up."

He couldn't have heard that right. "Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard me. Take it before I kick your ass out the door." Zoro growled at him, but he could swear there was red on the tips of his ears.

Sanji blinked a few times and turned around hiding a grin. "I'll have a smoke then."

That had been weird he decided, but now he could have his cigarette in peace. Who knew that all Zoro needed was a kick to the gut to be less of a dick.

And god was Sanji glad for it. He would never admit how grateful he was for not having to spend another evening alone after all. Of course he would have to deal with Zoro instead of getting to fuck Ace and then curl around his warmth until he got too anxious to stay there. But it was better than going back to his own place.

Just that he still didn't know what Ace thought about him now. Maybe their thing was fucked already. That kind of hurt. He hadn't even gotten a chance to explain anything. Then again... Ace had been so damn patient and maybe that stream had just finally dried up.

Sanji ruffled his hair. He had done that so much it was probably a total mess. He really had to get that habit under control. Not today though. Not today.

When he got back to the kitchen it wasn't clean by any means. But there was at least some space cleared and Zoro was still pottering about collecting bottles and the dishes were all in the sink and the trash cleared away. 

"Am I allowed to, like, start on dishes and wipe down the counter?" Sanji asked and braced himself for Zoro's bitch fit when the other man stiffened.

"Whatever. Just get to it." Zoro said and that was all the permission Sanji needed to finally spring into action and clean his work space up in record time before starting on the dishes. Of course he was then muscled away from that task by Zoro. He kicked at his ankle in retaliation and they both spiraled into a series of petty attacks against each other while somehow still getting the work done. 

They only stopped kicking each other when they sat down to eat. Zoro was finished unusually fast with his first portion and for once not shy about getting seconds. Although to be fair, there now were actual seconds with Ace gone. Sanji meanwhile enjoyed his food. Savouring the taste and finishing his plate slowly.

He pointedly didn't react to the look Zoro was giving him. So what if he didn't eat as much. And of course the bastard didn't say thank you again. But at least he didn't complain either.

Unfortunately when the plates were empty, the air of course became uncomfortable again. Which probably meant that he'd have to go home. Shit.

"What kinda fighting?" The question was so unexpected that Sanji startled a bit. 

"Huh? Ugh, taekwondo, savate and capoeira. Legbased though. I don't really fight with my hands." He answered without thinking much.

"Own style?" Zoro asked again. "Family Style." Sanji answered and was getting a bit antsy now. "But I've been out for a while."

Zoro snorted and Sanji wanted to kick his face in. "I can see that. Sparring with you wouldn't be a challenge." 

True that. Sanji still had the urge to cram Zoro's words back into his whore mouth. Preferably with his shoe.

"And you'd be too chicken to come to my dojo anyway." Zoro added and for all Sanji's promises to himself to not take up fighting again since he couldn't be trusted with that kind of power, he really just wanted to prove that dick wrong

"Dojo? Where?" He couldn't restrain himself from asking. 

"I can send you the adress. Pointless though, when you aren't going to come." Zoro said again, fucking predatory smirk on his face.

Somehow Sanji knew that he was being manipulated. But somehow he didn't really give a fuck. "I'll fucking visit your shitty dojo." He groused and the grin he got in return was actually kind of baffling. Who knew that the surly meat head could look like that too? Open and enthusiastic. Almost fucking playful in an insane, feral way.

"I'll kick your ass then." Zoro boasted and it had Sanji pissed nine ways to Sunday. "We'll see about that." He bit back and was just about to go smoke another cigarette before his phone vibrated.

He didn't jump on the message. He had no reason to think that this would be Ace now. Except that it was.

'I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!' Read the message accompanied by an estimated 200 emojis of sad faces, praying hands and bowing people.

'Please forgive me!' More emojis. 'If I could have contacted you I would have, I swear!' The next one continued. And for Sanji the relief was palpable. Their thing was still on.

'And maybe don't go to my place. Zoro gets nasty drunk when he's alone at home.' Sanji had to actually snort as he read that last message. 

"That Ace?" Zoro asked and leaned back on the sofa.

"Yup. Telling me not to come here cause you're a mean drunk." Sanji answered cheerfully, annoyance almost forgotten in the wake of his relief, and as he was looking at Zoro's grumpy face he had an idea.

Quick as lightning he leaned half over the other man and took a selfie with him grinning and Zoro looking like a baffled cavemen.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Sanji heard him complain but had already send his message with the picture 'Too late.' 

"Spreading the good news: You managed to not be a cunt." He answered lightly and got shoved pretty hard in return. Couldn't stop his grin though when his phone went off again. This time with a videocall. Which he did accept of course although he waited a few rings. Just because he could.

His heart actually warmed a little at Ace's tired and confused face when he picked up. 

"Wow, hi. You really are at my place. I didn't hallucinate that selfie then." Ace breathed out and from what Sanji could see he was in some kind of hotel room. There was snoring in the background too. He tried to control his apprehension. It could just be his brother.

"Yeah." Sanji said and looked at Zoro's scowling face from the corner of his eye. "I guess we came to an agreement." There it was again. The red tips on Zoro's ears. But there really was more important things to talk about. Was that bruising on Ace's shoulder and clavicle?

"Where the fuck are you Ace?" He asked and watched the other man rub the back of his neck, looking unusually bashful. "My little brother came by... then we kinda went on a roadtrip. We are in South Africa right now." 

"Okay." Sanji just said and felt some of his earlier anger bubbling back up. "Mind informing me next time?" He asked and promptly found himself on the receiving end of Ace's puppy dog eyes as he held the phone closer. "I am so sooo sorry! Luffy came by and some stuff happened, but it's really no excuse!" 

Oh god, he didn't actually want to stop being mad so quickly but how was he supposed to stay angry at an apology that sincere?

He looked away to hide his eyes behind his hair. "I'll accept that. Once." He said and his fingers were twitching for a cigarette again.

"God, that's great to hear." And he really sounded so relieved. It was actually kind of unbelievable.

Awkward too.

"So how does the other guy look?" He asked with a cough to change the subject. 

Ace looked confused for a moment before looking down his own body laughing slightly. "Ahhh. That. I beat his ass." He looked really satisfied about it too. 

"Nice. And how exactly did you come to beat someone's ass?" Sanji continued and watched him squirm on the other side. 

"Well... y'see. Uhm. When I travel I sometimes earn money by... underground.. fighting." He looked actually a bit apprehensive of Sanji's reaction. Huh. He didn't quite understand why there was a sting in that.

But now Ace looked so uneasy... he should maybe answer. "Cool. Got any footage?" He said and watched Ace's surprised face with some satisfaction.

Beside him Zoro chocked on his beer and that was even better.

But the best thing had to be Ace's spreading expression of wonder. "You really are something." he said and Sanji felt his cheeks heat up.

Of course Zoro had to interrupt by making gagging noises. "Excuse me I have a fucking five year old with me." Sanji mumbled and dodged the shove at his shoulder.

"Aaaaaace" he heard an unfamiliar voice through the phone. "Hungryyyyyyy" that might be the elusive little brother. Ace had said something about his appetite.

Ace looked actually weirdly torn between fondness and panic. The next moment the video went all chaotic and there was struggling for a while until the phone was picked up by a boy with a scar under his eye, insane bed hair and a wide grin. Sanji knew that face from pictures in Ace's room.

"Eh. You were calling someone, Ace?" The voice stated the obvious before grinning even wider and coming way to fucking close to the camera. "You are the boyfriend! Sanji, right?" The boy asked with obvious glee and Sanji could do nothing but nod curtly. Still reeling. Did Ace call him his boyfriend? He had called Ace the same earlier to Nami and Vivi but...

"Shishi! You can cook! That food at Ace's was great!" His thoughts were interrupted thusly in this flattering... but weird way.

"When I come by you have to cook for me! I like meat! Lots and lots of meat!" What a strange kid.

"Oi Luffy. You ate that out of my fridge!" Zoro groused next to him and stuck his head into the picture.

"Oh Zoro! You'll have to eat lots too! We'll have a party!" He was laughing wildly and Sanji was a bit overwhelmed right then. 

"Enough Luffy." Ace said while pushing the boy's face out of the frame. "As you can see I have a five year old of my own." He sighed but there was no hardship in it. Not when he looked so fond.

Sanji's heart warmed at the sight and also squeezed painfully.

"I don't know when I'll be back yet. I'll call you when I have some more privacy... kay?" Ace said and smiled hopefully.

Sanji felt himself return that smile. "Yeah.. you do that. I'll be waiting." 

With that he hung up and sunk into the couch. That had been... nice. He needed a smoke.

Zoro was still sitting beside him with a weird expression on his face so he waved his hand in front of his face. "Earth to meat head." 

Zoro startled at him and growled. "Bed." He groused and stomped off. 

Huh. Strange. 

He went onto the balcony to smoke and wondered if Zoro would mind if he borrowed Ace's bed for the night. By the time he was finished he had decided that he didn't actually care and let himself into the cluttered room. 

He set his alarm, stripped and huddled into the bed. Even in the absence of Ace's heat the scent clinging to the sheets pulled him under rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I'm kind of conflicted at the moment and it's only partly because of my writing.
> 
> You know that feeling like you're just a fraud? That.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway and thank you for reading.
> 
> If you liked I'd love a feedback on that.


	6. Strange tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro just wanted to rile the blonde up a bit.
> 
> He didn't need him all over his life. Or his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this one is pretty short.
> 
> Also late for my standards.
> 
> I wanted to thank everybody again for commenting on the last chapter. I think that's the most comments I have ever had on a single chapter and the lovely responses were very encouraging.
> 
> Now please do enjoy.

For all Zoro had attempted to threaten Sanji into staying away he never really believed that violence would rid him of Sanji. But if he had he'd know better now.

The damn idiot kept coming by over the next two weeks, though they often missed each other. Sometimes he cooked. Sometimes he just dropped off something to eat and collected his empty boxes and shopping money. A standing arrangement he had with Ace apparently.

No matter. Zoro would never admit it but he really had gotten used to decent cooked meals. His mood was better. His concentration was up. Even work was easier to handle. He even had spare energy for training more often.

Which is why he hadn't complained when Sanj'd strolled in earlier like he owned the place. He'd just let him tinker in the kitchen and sat himself down on the sofa with a beer. He tried to not let his mind wander too much. But he still couldn't figure the guy out.

He hadn't come to the dojo yet at least, despite his bold words. Pity. Zoro wanted to see what he could do with enough room to manouver. 

As he listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen and took in the delicious smell wafting over, his stomach grumbled. But the food was worth the wait.

Today Blondie had made mashed potatoes with chicken drumsticks and a salad on the side. Zoro would never understand how something so simple could taste so amazing.

But here he was. Enjoying the food. Kind of enjoying his life. Something Kuina couldn't do anymore. Although she'd probably find his idle thoughts frivolous. She'd never been one for distractions.

When Sanji was done with his meager portion he went outside for his usual smoke and Zoro restrained himself from bitching about it. He wasn't the guy's mom, and probably too much of an alcoholic to piss on anyone's leg about unhealthy life choices.

On that note he got himself another beer with his third helping and annihilated that too.

He turned on the TV and there was some stupid action film on. All car chases and explosions. Ace would love it. Sanji had other ideas though when he came back inside and started flipping through the channels muttering under his breath about 'shitty samey action shit'. 

"Just don't put on a romcom." Zoro said in full expectation of triggering a bitch fest.

Blondie did not disappoint, whipped around with rage all over his face and threw the remote at him like a fucking toddler.

He caught it easily of course and now had the power of the remote. A power he promptly used to put the film from before back on.

Oh how he relished the fire in that blue eye. He waved the remote mockingly and like fucking clockwork the blond pounced over their couch table and started grappling for it.

They were about the same height so he didn't have an advantage in reach. He was stronger though and if he really wanted to it wouldn't be so hard to subdue someone as scrawny as the blond.

To his chagrin though Blondie was both faster and more flexible and determined. He also wasn't above using his very pointy knees and elbows as weapons. And thus he somehow managed to wrangle the remote out of his hand before collapsing next to him, clutching his price. 

He was breathing heavily and everything about him looked a bit messed up. His clothes were in disarray and his ponytail had loosened. His face was pink from exertion and he was even a bit sweaty.

And Zoro's brain must be a bit mushy from all the food and the beer. Because there was absolutely no reason to find that view so fucking pleasing.

Blondie pulled himself together and fixed his appearance like the priss he was. Then put some crime thing on. It was complicated and convoluted and Sanji'd kick him every time he'd ask a question for clarification, spiralling them into another bout of tousling.

It was actually a kind of pleasant evening.

So of course it couldn't last. Sanji had just attempted to kick him in the head for pointing out something dumb and pretentious and somehow lost his balance.

He fell over backwards and rustled a box full of stuff that Zoro'd never unpacked. Books on training techniques, histories of different martial arts, copies of his graduation report and other certificates. Some trophies too.

And of course pictures. And one of Kuina just had to sail straight into his lap. He knew the one, Kuina standing proudly in front of her Dojo, arms crossed, stance firm, looking straight into the camera with a cheerful grin.

All of a sudden his heckles were rising. This wasn't Blondie's damn place. He wasn't supposed to look at that picture so intently. Searchingly. 

His damn comments weren't welcome. Whatever he was about to say Zoro didn't want to hear a damn word.

"I remember her." He said and Zoro's ire died in his throat when he met those blue eyes. They were searching for confirmation. Serious. He remembered her from the newspapers then. He knew.

Zoro looked away and apparently that was enough of a reply.

"I'm sorry." He said and Zoro felt bile rising in his throat. He didn't want to hear it. It wouldn't change anything.

Sanji didn't say anymore. Just put the picture away again and sat back on the sofa.

The air was awkward between them now. Heavy with the new information and everything unsaid.

And yet, cowardly, Zoro was glad that he wasn't pressed for details. That Sanji stayed out of his business.

He had given up on the film, although Sanji seemed to still be following it. His hands were shaking nervously now though so he'd probably get a smoke soon and then go to bed.

Somehow Zoro felt like he should maybe say something to break the tension. At least pretend like he was dealing. But before he could even say a thing Sanji's phone went off and next moment he was happily talking to Ace. Heavy mood and the spirits in the room forgotten.

He talked animatedly, emotions flitting over his face like stormwinds. Powerful but fleeting. Teasing, disbelief, blushing, amusement, flirting, exasperation, fondness in rapid exchanges and lastly hesitation when he turned to look at him.

His blue eyes seemed unsure for a second before resolve replaced insecurity and he averted his eyes again. He confirmed something into the phone with a smirk that could only be decribed as sensual and made to get up with a wave in Zoro's direction signaling good night.

Probably going to take the conversation somewhere more private. Somehow Zoro really didn't want to think about the why and what for of that. It wasn't like it was any of his business and it was bad enough that the thought flitted through his mind at all.

But what was worse was that the second Sanji turned his back on him and he saw that blond hair sit there in it's ponytail his mind almost short circuited.

He reached out to just _yank_ those golden strands. Make Blondie yelp a bit. Maybe have him fall down in his spot again.

Luckily he didn't take leave of his senses for long enough to actually do that.

He pulled his hand back abruptly and watched the retreating back in a daze.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it any good? 
> 
> You tell me.
> 
> Either it is my slump or the mania from starting a new fic has worn off. Hopefully it's just this transitional part of the story that's a bit difficult to write...
> 
> Anyway as always I appreciate any and all comments and kudos!


	7. Festering wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji just wanted to finally get over it.
> 
> He didn't need his wounds to be ripped open. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone who is reading.
> 
> Thank you so so much for all your lovely comments and support.
> 
> Welcome to this chapter which will have a light shone on some of Sanji's issues. This probably slightly darker than the other chapters so mind the tags.
> 
> I'm very very insecure about this. But I honestly don't have the energy to make major changes right now.
> 
> Full disclaimer here by the way. I am writing this as I go without much planning and I'm way to anxious and self loathing to do a lot of editing on my own works, so you pretty much get what my brain spits out mostly unfiltered. 
> 
> On that note I also don't have a beta reader or even someone to bounce ideas off of, nor is English my first language. So there is that to consider when you're wondering what the hell is wrong with me and my storytelling.
> 
> I still would love any and all reviews and comments but try to stay as kind to me as you've been so far. 
> 
> Your comments do mean the world to me and I hope you do enjoy.

Sanji turned his alarm off before it ever had a chance to ring.

On getting up he first set the water for his morning tea to boil, had a glass of water, then his first cigarette of the day. Then he drank his perfectly brewed cup of green tea followed by a round of yoga. The one way to retain some lean definition in his body that didn't feel too much like cheating. And if he had started to add some resistance and strength training recently it certainly was just for the same reason and didn't count as fighting either. 

That change only coincided with Zoro's constant taunting by sheer accident, of course. 

After he had worked up a good sweat, he took his morning shower and shaved. Then he set to work on his skin care routine. 

It didn't do him too much good. He had slept like shit again, as testified by the bags under his eyes. There was no way around some makeup then, seeing as he had work today.

Soon he looked somewhat presentable. In an adrogynous kind of way. He wondered not for the first time what Reiju looked like now. His memories of her were hazy, but they had looked alike. Would they still immediately be recognized as siblings? Then he stopped thinking about her, lest he think about the rest of them.

He threw on his all black work clothes, skinny jeans with a fitted dress shirt. 

He checked his phone and rolled his eyes fondly at the barrage of pictures Ace had sent from his last fight. Show off.

Then he checked the single message Zoro had sent him "At the dojo tonight. Still too chicken?" It said and Sanji felt the vein on his forehead pop. He was glad that he and Zoro got along better now. They were even snarking at each other while texting to coordinate their meals. Now if the muscle head learned to communicate in something other than challenges, he'd even make good company. "Better things to do than getting your gross sweat on me." He sent back. That wasn't exactly true of course. The whole thing wasn't unappealing at all. Maybe one of these days he was going to actually go there and take that cocky asshole down. Just as a one time thing. To prove a point.

He'd never be able to compete on brute strength alone of course. Even at his peak he'd never had that kind of raw power or that build. His body regrettably just didn't fill out in that particular way even if he had the time or the patience to spend even trying to achieve that level of ripped. 

Yet his recent tussles with the oaf had been quite enlightening. Zoro tended to neglect his defenses for one, especially when he was confident in his own superiority.

He also had several weak points that were very exploitable with precise hits if he let his guard down. Some of them were just from carelessness because he was so damn smug. Others though were genuine blind spots.

With a decent strategy it should even be possible to take the muscle head to the mat at least once. Maybe then he'd get some respect. Maybe he'd even get a fight where Zoro wasn't stepping on the brakes all the way.

It was humiliating to be treated like a beginner again. Being led through their little scuffles so Zoro could test his prowess. But while Sanji minded a lot he was still playing along. Being underestimated was a pain but he like having the element of surprise in his corner. To prove a point.

His annoyance at Zoro helped him to stomach his breakfast of yoghurt, nuts and fruit. A habit he had recently taken up with some difficulty after not eating in the morning for years.

He checked his appearance one last time and adjusted his hair before leaving for work.

The lovely Vivi was there already. Always so dedicated and already in and out of the private rooms in the back where she offered her facial treatments, massages and aroma therapy. Those were always booked out forever in advance.

Nami was there too, working her numbers and organising magic in the back office to make everything run smoothly. 

They were both so very brilliant and beautiful that he really didn't feel like he deserved their amazing presences or the warm greetings they gifted him with.

Perona arrived shortly after him for her first day back after a vacation and looked even more radiant than usual as she told him all about her uncle's beautiful old property in the country that honestly sounded like it might be haunted.

Otherwise the morning was uneventful. He whirled around making tea, advising, gossiping, cutting, styling, powdering and applying make up.

Ivankov stopped by around noon with a resounding "Where is my Candy Boy?!" to harrass him as was typical. He was thankful to the Okama, for all the support he had received when he had still been so unsure, scared even and Usopp had dragged him along to the _Momoiro_. A way too skinny, helpless piece of emotionally unstable mush. He really was grateful. 

But that didn't mean he'd ever let pictures be taken there again. He wasn't going to perform ever at all and the only reason he helped out with styling sometimes was because the lovely Nami asked him so insistently and he knew it was good for her business. These days he didn't even pick up guys there anymore so why Ivankov kept pestering him was a riddle for the ages.

Luckily Ivankov was only there for his weekly aroma therapy so Sanji didn't have to dodge for too long at a stretch.

Everything else was as always. The lady customers were lovely, Nami and Vivi were their wonderful selves, Perona livened the place up with her unique look as did her team of stylists and he doted on all of them. And provided decent service to any man passing through, including everyone that he knew from Momoiro which if he thought about it were a lot of guys. 

Even Cavendish, who was here _again_ for a facial treatment and for making himself a human shaped pain in Sanji's neck. Princely he may look but Sanji'd never met anyone more full of themselves. And so fucking convinced that acting haughtily and dropping hints would get him a second romp between the sheets. 

Not gonna happen. Not even if Ace wasn't in the picture. Not even after a month without real sex. Not even if they turned out to actually not be exclusive, when they ever actually managed to talk about that. 

Like this all his thoughts were occupied until he was the last one left to lock up. Ivankov had twirled out with an obnoxious wink in his direction hours ago. Nami and Vivi were already at the Baratie celebrating their anniversary.

He swept through the room, cleaning up and whistling a little melody.

Until suddenly the tune died on his lips. The entrance door had opened and soft but decisive steps he knew oh too well tiptoed into his space. 

He felt the blood drain from his face and flood into his legs like he was about to run, leaving his stomach all tied up in knots on the way through. He turned around to face the inevitable, the sweet angelic face of his former fiancee.

"Hello, Sanji, love." Pudding said softly measuring him with her beautiful eyes.

"Pudding, hello." He said and tried to force himself to sound less hollow. He should have expected this. It wasn't the first time. It wouldn't be the last.

"Hmm, you used to be so much more gallant to me." She said with a sweet but disappointed smile as she took off her coat, gave it to him and took a seat in her usual spot in one of the hair dressing chairs. He hung the coat up and could feel her assessing eyes on him through the mirror as he carefully approached her again. "You look pale." She said "And thin." There was some concern in her voice. 

"I'm sorry." He said meekly. "The usual." She said without acknowledging his words and he freed her long hair from her ponytails.

Her hair had always been beautiful and so it was now as he carefully combed the silky curls.

"I miss how gentle you can be." She said with a small sigh of pleasure that sent a chill down his spine, freezing him to the marrow of his bones.

"But then again, we know you aren't always, don't we?" She said, her voice mournful as he felt her eyes on him again. 

Guilt and self loathing reared their heads within him. He was an abject failure of a man. "I'm sorry." He said and it wasn't nearly enough for either of them.

Pudding scrunched her pretty nose at that. "Not likely. How _is_ your new boyfriend? The one you replaced me with?"

His hand holding the scissors and comb were perfectly steady as he worked on the curls before him. "He is... well." He said lamely and avoided meeting her eyes as he lifted another strand of hair and tried to ignore the scar hidden under it. A scar he had caused.

Pudding hummed thoughtfully. "How well does he know you, would you say?" She asked and it was like something had locked up inside him at the question. Pudding didn't wait for an answer anyway. "What would he think if he knew all the things you haven't told him? You still didn't tell your dear old dad either, did you?"

He concentrated on the movement of the scissors in his hand and carefully shook his head no.

"It's a pity, really. That you can't be honest with the ones you love. I never could change that about you." She sighed again. 

"Maybe someone should tell them the truth in your place." She continued and there it was. He evened out his breath and placed aside his tools, shaking out the hair softly. "Please don't." He said very quietly and met her eyes in the mirror. They were smiling but there was fire in them. If she wasn't such a lovely girl he'd think they were the fires of hell.

"You did all those terrible things to me. You hurt me. I never even called the police because you begged me not to. Then you still left me. Do better. You know how." She demanded and turned around with the chair looking him fully in the eye. 

He did know how. This wasn't his first ride. So he went to his knees obligingly and bowed his head. "I'm so so sorry. I never deserved you and it's only right that you never forgive me." The words came easy, like truth spilling forth.

"Alright. I won't tell." Pudding said magnanimously. "Now get up. I can't watch this." But when he stood up and met her eyes she was smiling. Her face was still so beautiful like looking upon an angel.

"I think you still have something to finish." She said and swivelled back around. He cleaned away all excess hair with great care, tied the two ponytails exactly like they had been before and helped her from the chair like he would any other customer. Her small warm hand in his.

"Your hand is cold." She noted with a displeased tone.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He brought her to the door and helped her into her coat and when she leaned in to chastely kiss him goodbye on the lips he didn't resist. "I still love you, you know." She said with that same sweet look on her face she'd always had. "I would even take you back, despite all your failings... and the ways you have changed." She emphasized the last part with a less than pleased tone of voice and a disdainful once-over that made him feel like no one ever could or should desire him again.

But here he could stay firm. This was where the line was. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can be trusted around you." He said the familiar words. "I never want to hurt you again." He continued and they held each other's gazes for a little while before Pudding huffed. An adorable little noise, then she leaned up to kiss his cheek and he let her before she slipped outside into the cold winter evening.

He watched her disappear into the darkness before his legs gave out and he fell heavily into one of the sofas and pulled his knees to his chest.

He needed to calm down right now so he lit a cigarette with his shaking hands and then another and then one more. She always said the same things when they met. So far she hadn't acted on any of it. He had to believe that that wouldn't change.

Although maybe he did deserve it. He hadn't been good enough to her. He had hurt her. And why would a girl so sweet threaten him with ruin if he hadn't brought this on himself somehow?

He was a coward to not finally face this. And he was a coward when he once again tampered with the security footage to erase her ever having been here. Shame gnawing on him all the while.

Afterwards he finished cleaning up, studiously avoiding his image in the mirrors and aired out the cigarette smoke with no small amount of guilt. Then he double checked for any evidence of _her_ visit before standing there, left with nothing to do anymore but go home to his cold apartment.

He went outside to have another two smokes and tried to not think too much about the last time this had happened. Then he had answered Ace's text in a bout of anxiety, longing for affection he didn't deserve. And gotten it too. He had lied and Ace had taken him home and given him what he had needed. Wanted him truly and deeply, eyes full of lust.

He wanted desperately to be looked at like that again, right now. With desire, or fondness or even just interest. But who knows where Ace was right then and whose bed he might be in.

It would be trivial to find someone else in a bar who'd fuck him. Men were so incredibly simple and Ace would never have to know... Oh who was he trying to kid? He was messing up his hair again. The very idea was stressing him out too much.

He hated being so pathetic.

He hated being so alone. 

He got his phone out to look through his contacts for someone, anyone to talk too. But there was noone he could trust that wouldn't pry into his emotional state or become too suspicious.

Except, there was the solution, in the last message he had received.

"Called it. Chicken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... there it is.
> 
> Kudos to anyone who called Sanji being so depressed because he hurt a woman. I'm looking at you oceanica and nehalenia. 
> 
> Pudding is the issue ex as you can plainly see.
> 
> For those that like or even love her: That is fine. I actually kind of like her too even if I don't quite enjoy the note on which Oda separated her and Sanji.
> 
> I would have liked some sort of lesson learned on Sanji's part there. And Pudding to retain more of that calculated bitchiness. But it is what it is I suppose.
> 
> And in a way that is what fanfiction is for.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. And if you did, please drop me a comment or a Kudos.
> 
> Just, please don't yell at me. Thank you.


	8. Letting off steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro just wanted a fight.
> 
> He didn't need another glimpse at Sanji's baggage. Nor to find out that he wasn't indifferent to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be another chapter!
> 
> Please enjoy and don't mind my whining in the notes too much. I get like that sometimes :)

Zoro really hadn't expected Sanji to come by after his last class for the day.

Yet there he was alone with Zoro in one of the smaller sparring rooms, wearing baggy gymclothes, hair tied up in a messy bun. So very different from his usual appearance which was all clean lines and perfectly put together facade.

Whatever he felt at being here was hard to tell. Not for lack of emotion on his face, but for the abundance of it. Hesitation, apprehension, tiredness, annoyance and decisiveness all layering over another feeling that was hard to determine. But most importantly there was a competitive fire. Probably because Zoro couldn't help but voice his surprise when the blond walked in.

Apparently he found "Huh, it's you. Didn't think you had the guts." An impolite greeting and didn't much care for being offered beginner's classes either.

Anger was taking over his face, melting away much of the poise he cultivated so carefully and then he was on Zoro, quicker than usual, lashing out with a rather well aimed kick to his side

If that was how he wanted to play this, Zoro was game.

He blocked the kick with his arm and made to grab for the leg which darted back quickly, not giving him the chance.

Damn. Blondie was a quick, slippery bastard. But speed alone wasn't going to help him when he lacked force and endurance. Zoro just needed to get his hands on him once and he'd be done for.

Surprisingly the blond did manage to land a few solid kicks though. Bastard was frustratingly quick on his feet and extremely cautious and strategic in his attacks. Everytime Zoro almost had him grabbed to force him to the ground he twisted or flipped out of the way. His style was elegant, acrobatic almost. Who'd have thought that fighting him would actually pose a bit of a challenge or that it would be this _fun_ ?

He might even have to go more serious if he wanted to end this anytime soon.

He got his chance when Sanji attempted another kick but left himself wide open, giving Zoro the chance to throw him off balance.

His blood trilled as he grabbed for the stumbling blond. Victory so close.

But there was something wrong. There was almost no resistance all of a sudden.

Sanji practically fell into him and instantly he was back in the real world.

"Oi! Blondie, are you ok?" He looked at the staggering man who was now holding his head like he was whoozy.

Fuck. 

Was he about to faint? How long had he been feeling weak? He'd looked kind of rough from the get go but not that bad...

Why did the idiot fight him in this condition? How the fuck had he even put up this much of a fight?

"Are you alright?" He asked again and got a blazing look in return.

"Shut up! Fuck." He said and extracted himself from the grip Zoro had forgotten he had on him.

He stayed upright but barely and he looked shaken. Fingers twitching like they usually did when he needed a smoke.

He hid his face behind his hair and was taking deep breaths. Trying to center himself. But Zoro was pissed now. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked again, louder and more angry. 

"Just wanted to fight. Didn't realise how tired I was." Sanji said tersely and somehow that just made him angrier.

"Like hell!" Did that idiot want to hurt himself? He probably should get Sanji looked at. Chopper would be livid if he knew he didn't. But then he didn't peg Sanji as someone who went to a doctor for something so minor. He himself certainly wouldn't.

"What do you care?" Sanji pierced him with his blue eye and that was an excellent question.

A question that simmered down his anger into frustration.

Zoro grumbled. "Why do you treat yourself like that? I just don't get it."

He heard Sanji's breath stutter harshly and saw his hands claw into his arms.

"Maybe I don't deserve better." He said very quietly. And Zoro was surprised by his own urge to bark a laugh and shake his head. Or maybe grab the blond and shake some sense into him.

"You done being dramatic, you priss?" He asked instead of saying all the things that felt suddenly like very private observations on all the reasons why Sanji really did deserve much, much better.

The angry look on the blond's face got rid of that weird pressure in his chest quickly thankfully.

"Like you are any better. Honestly. How anyone can be such a dick is beyond me." Sanji said with a sigh. But Zoro didn't really care for this deflection.

"Not saying I'm any better. And I'm not happy here either. I was about to kick your ass, then you almost fainted on me." He pointed out and got another annoyed look.

"Did not." He said like a pouty child. Not an endearing look on a grown man. At all.

"Sure you didn't. Just failed for no reason then." He relished the livid expression that pulled.

"Just be grateful I'm not well or I would have kicked your ass through your mouth." He growled and Zoro had a feeling that at full power there was some risk of Sanji being able to actually do that.

But exhausted and out of shape like this there was just no way.

"You are welcome to try." Zoro said and felt awkwardness creep into the electricity firing between them.

"Gotta head home." He said to break the tension and Sanji's eye snapped to him at once.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked and Zoro stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"No mom, have you?" He asked as flatly as he could muster and was surprised by the guilty look on the blond's face warring with the bristling which gave a rather interesting sight.

He hadn't eaten then, probably not for a while. 

"Let's just get changed and go eat somewhere. I'm driving." Zoro said before any more emotion flooded the room.

He was feeling smothered as it was.

Sanji didn't object for once and when he had changed he looked so different again in an oversized light blue hoodie. Less uptight. Less like he was playing some role.

They drove out to some Chinese place. Sanji bitching at him all the while that they were taking wrong turns. Like that was his fault when Blondie was the one navigating because he insisted on a specific place, because he was a picky bastard.

Was the detour worth it? Yes. Would Zoro ever admit to that? Highly unlikely. Would he bitch about it to his dying day? Most certainly.

In any case Sanji did look better after they had eaten and when they were in the car again Zoro had half a mind to ask what the fuck today had really been about.

He looked at Sanji from the corner of his eye. Even his resting face was always emoting all over the place. Normally there was some sort of smile or smirk, maybe annoyance, even arrogance or cockiness.

Now there was guilt and weariness. It was what the blond usually looked like in the middle of the night, when he sat alone in the dark.

Zoro didn't like it. It felt wrong.

"What really happened today?" He asked into the silence, not really expecting an answer.

"Why would anything have happened?" Sanji asked. Again with the games.

It pissed Zoro off.

"Because you came to the dojo. Knowing that you'd get your ass kicked." He replied unable to resist adding the provocation.

"One of these days I will take you down." Sanji mumbled in response, dodging the actual point.

There was silence again, the small space heavy with the feelings radiating of the other man in waves.

"I needed the distraction." Sanji admitted quietly after a while, for reasons of his own.

Zoro took the answer in. 

A distraction from what? Why come to him? Was that contentment he felt at the admission? Why would that make him anything? Let alone happy?

"Okay." He said instead of ruminating on any of the questions he had.

Another pause.

"Can I stay over?" Sanji asked, his face turned away. 

He'd never asked him that before and his voice was small. So unlike the noisy high strung man he knew.

He didn't like it.

"Sure." He said.

"Thank you." The gratitude, deep and relieved over something so trivial felt entirely out of place.

And when they were at his place and Sanji disappeared through Ace's door to go sleep in Ace's bed that too felt wrong.

Something about all of this was was entirely abnormal.

But he didn't hold the thought. 

He had to go to bed. And Sanji was already taking up too much space in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> We are still in a somewhat transitional stage for the plot so chapters might be shorter and take longer as I hash things out in my head and try to create scenes that portray the shift in dynamics.
> 
> I'll still try to get something out weekly just so I don't lose momentum too much.


	9. The honest life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji just wanted to get through his days.
> 
> He didn't need to keep so many secrets for that, most likely. Although they did keep the questioning at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there.
> 
> Dammit I'm late.
> 
> Honestly this chapter was giving me loads of trouble and it really isn't much to look at for that reason.
> 
> I've also been crazy busy at work.
> 
> And suddenly started ruminating on the ethics of writing this kind of stuff at all.
> 
> I hope to be over this now and that the next chapters will come easier.
> 
> Enough whining now and please do enjoy!

Avoiding Vivi was one of the things Sanji never would have thought he'd be desperate to do.

Yet here he was staring at the shrinking cigarette in his hand before taking another slow drag. Guilt was gnawing at him for trying to draw out the time until he had to go back inside under her's scrutinizing gaze.

He was tense and she could tell. And because Vivi was the sweetest person to walk the earth, it was inevitable that she'd offer him a massage soon.

Briefly he hoped Ivankov would storm in and monopolize him with his bullshit so he could bow out gracefully. Then he snorted at how ridiculous that thought was. It was just Vivi. Surely he could bring himself to trust her.

He finished his cigarette and stubbed the last glower out against the bottom of his shoe with a sigh.

There was nothing for it. He had to go back to work.

Ivankov didn't appear as his saving grace but thankfully Vivi was so busy the whole day that he could dodge her concerned insinuations easily.

It wasn't until clean up that she got him cornered. Obviously tired herself but smiling at him so sweetly that his heart wept a little. "You really shouldn't work yourself so hard you know?" She said softly and his heart warmed at her concern. 

"I could say the same about you, my dear. Besides you know I'm not happy unless I'm busy." He answered lightly trying to push aside the thought of how often he was just curling up somewhere listlessly these days.

"Still. I could make some time for you today, a massage would do you good." She offered with a brilliant smile.

Thankfully he was prepared for this by now. "That is so very sweet of you but you are tired yourself, I couldn't possibly accept that offer. Besides, I'm at the soup kitchen today, so I'll have to be out the door soon."

She seemed to accept that albeit with a dissatisfied hum before looking him over once. "I will get you yet!" She promised playfully. "And I'm only letting you off because you look healthier lately." She added cheerfully.

He heard her meaning there quite distinctly and a genuine smile forced it's way on his face at the idea that his progress pleased her. 

He had the loveliest friends who he had worried most shamefully with all his bullshit. He really didn't deserve them and vowed to himself not for the first time to get better and never cause any of them strife again as he finished his days work.

 

Soon he was on his way to the soup kitchen and arrived right on time.

Which of course was too late in the old bastard's book.

"Cutting it fucking close egg plant! Taught you better than that!" He yelled as soon as Sanji walked inside.

"Shut it, you fossil!" He yelled back for good measure and started washing and peeling vegetables for today's stew.

Zeff predictably retaliated with kicking at him. But these kicks he could react to even in his sleep, so he stepped out of the way without missing a beat.

"Losing your touch, grandpa?" He commented idly.

"You see any grandkids here you shitty brat?" Zeff answered promptly in an all too familiar tone and Sanji felt like kicking himself in the face for giving him that opening. Or running off to scream into a pillow for a solid half hour.

"Like you could be trusted with children." Sanji muttered instead of telling the old coot that with his current dating pool and state of fucked-up Zeff was better off adopting a puppy if he wanted something tiny to care for. He tried not to let his own heart sink too much at the thought, yet another reminder of his failed life plans. Dodging another kick, faster this time and aimed for his head, distracted him briefly.

How in the world the old fart was still so damn dangerous with one fake leg he'd never know. For a moment there it looked like Zeff was also going to say something else before he thought better of it.

"Get back to work, egg plant." He said instead and Sanji was glad for the out that gave him.

The rest of the kitchen thankfully were doing their jobs and not interferring with him or commenting on the exchange. If they still even noticed their family dramas.

The remainder of the evening went by without much trouble although he did feel like Zeff was more irritable than was normal for him. Sanji was busy with the kitchen first, then with greeting and talking to their guests of the evening. 

There were quite a few regulars. Some of them homeless, others fallen on less severe hard times. More kids and teens than should need this kind of charity, scrawny little things like he'd been once upon a time. But they looked happy when they ate his food, reminding him once again why he could never stay away from this kitchen.

Ghin was there too, volunteering like he'd been for years now.

Sanji greeted him with a smile and was greeted with a grin in return. 

The other man still looked perpetually tired but miles healthier than when they had first met. Sanji barely 16 and battling his first sexuality crisis, Ghin just shy of 20 and tied up completely in Krieg's gang.

All of that seemed like another life and now here they were, changed people, talking for a while about the most inane shit and carefully avoiding anything to do with dating. That topic had always been awkward between them, not least due to Sanji's long past but massive overreaction to perceiving some more than friendly interest on the other man's part.

When everyone was finally fed Sanji cleaned up his station and drove straight to Zoro's to bring him his share of today's food. The man himself wasn't there but Sanji noted with some satisfaction that he had obviously spent some time collecting the clothes he liked to strew about and probably done some laundry as well as tried to tidy up a bit around the appartment.

It was still more chaotic than he would ever accept for his own place, but even baby steps should be appreciated.

He left the stew in the fridge, aired out Ace's room like he usually did and wiped the dust of the shelves. The place was too cluttered with personal stuff to do much more organizing than that. 

The chaos was honestly causing him some stress, making his fingers itch to just clean all of it up and maybe throw away some of the more tasteless souvenirs. Then again he didn't want to drain the life out of this place like he had his own. As such he'd only cleared enough room to have his own changes of clothes organized in an orderly way.

He wasn't too tired yet, so he settled on the sofa, once again alone with his thoughts and uncomfortably idly amidst the clutter of the room.

At least Zoro was less of a dick these days. Still always taunting him but now it felt more like a mutual agreement to be impolite without being hateful.

Zoro hadn't even brought up what a fool he'd made of himself at his ill advised visit to the dojo. Or his pathetic display of neediness afterwards and Sanji was more grateful than he could say for that consideration.

Embarassing as it had been it had shown Sanji once again that things couldn't go on like this. He wasn't about to lose face in that way again.

Although he wouldn't be opposed to grappling with Zoro again, maybe ending up under that insane body...

The thought startled him and he shook his head at his own sexual frustration while he promptly tried to delete the idea from his clearly exhausted and pent up mind. Considering your boyfriend's roommate hot was probably not forbidden, certainly not in Ace's book if Sanji was reading him correctly. But it would make everything a hell of a lot more awkward. Better to not entertain those thoughts about straight guys at all. 

As these musings wandered through his his eyelids grew heavier until he drifted off, curled up on his side and only barely startled awake at the sound of the door opening and closing. 

He looked up blearily at Zoro who stomped past the room with all the elegance of a rhino tap dancing and met his eyes. "You again." He greeted, charming manners intact as always.

Sanji was too tired to even roll his eyes and let his head fall back onto his arm. "Fuck off." Was all he could muster as a reply.

"You'll feel like shit tomorrow if you sleep that way." Sanji opened his eyes slowly, disbelief crawling through his severely depleted senses. 

Zoro looked surpremely awkward like he wanted to stuff the words back where they'd come from. 

"Just saying." He added with a cough and Sanji couldn't help the snicker leaving him.

"Are you worried about me?" He asked in a mock touched tone and watched the tips of Zoro's ears turn red. This was almost adorable.

"Like hell I am!" Zoro groused and crossed his arms but there wasn't much bite under the surface aggression. 

Sanji raised one eyebrow at that and got up with a smile. "Whatever you say." He sing-songed as he met Zoro's eye "Thanks anyway." He said more sincerely as he walked past the other man to go to sleep.

Zoro really wasn't actually so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	10. Reality ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro just wanted to keep the things he got used to.
> 
> He didn't need to realize how that really was bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohooo!
> 
> This was much easier!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

When Zoro came home late in the evening the shrill voice penetrating the thin walls of his apartment clued him in at once that Luffy had made himself at home once more.

He breathed in deeply, bracing himself for the onslaught of affection that was inevitable when in contact with his best friend and opened the door, taking the few steps that were needed to get to the kitchen.

Predictably Luffy was occupying the table, stuffing himself senseless. Less predictably he wasn't gorging on cheap convenience shit. Instead he was feasting on what Zoro recognized by the divine aroma alone as Sanji's cooking. Not too long ago it had been impressive amounts too. The many empty platters around bearing witness to the battle Blondie must have thought.

On second glance he registered the other two people in the room. Coby and Helmeppo stood to the side watching in horror dulled by experience just how much more could be pumped into that slim body. They'd been sucked into the maelstrom that was Luffy's antics when they were still in school. Now they were his entourage and personal secretaries.

Coby noticed him first. He waved, still a little shy but a far cry from the nervous wreck he used to be.

Luffy apparently saw the movement and seized on it like a hawk, turning his head uncannily far with an infectious grin splitting his face.

"Zoro!" He yelled through a mouthful of potato before jumping up and wrapping himself around Zoro in his usual manner, laughing wildly and getting crumbs all over him.

Luckily dealing with Luffy was pure muscle memory, so Zoro only swayed a little bit before regaining his balance and grinning at Luffy. "Good to see you Luffy. Coby and Helmeppo too." 

"You gotta eat, Zoro." Luffy suddenly said very earnestly and forced him to sit down in the place he'd just occupied. "Sanji said so." He continued and Zoro rolled his eyes. Of course he did. 

Just that Zoro really wasn't so keen on picking through Luffy's sloppy seconds. 

Courtesy of Helmeppo that turned out to not be necessary though. He produced a large plate of vegetables, rice and fish from the fridge and set it in the microwave.

"Sanji and Ace made me promise not to eat it, or Sanji isn't gonna cook for me again." Luffy informed him cheerfully and utterly shameless as he continued destroying the remainders of his own massive meal.

"We were assigned witnesses." Coby said with a mild mannered smile and Helmeppo rolled his eyes. "And guards." 

Zoro nodded, that made some sort of sense and the idea of Sanji dealing with Luffy was actually sort of amusing. "Where are those two anyway?" He asked.

"Went to Sanji's. Boo! I wanted to play Mario Cart with them tonight. But Ace said they needed to catch up and it might get loud. Sanji isn't that loud though." Luffy answered promptly, sounding put out.

Zoro closed his eyes for just a second to digest that. When he opened them again Coby was blushing and Helmeppo was decidedly uncomfortable. The scene had played out exactly as he thought then. He wondered if Sanji appreciated that kind of innuendo. From what he figured the guy wasn't exactly out, general appearance aside.

It was such an Ace thing to say though. Sometimes he couldn't help showing off. That was probably the source of Zoro's irritation with the whole thing.

At least the food was good, even if it came out the microwave. Sanji had thought to restock his beer as well. He half feared to be placed on Mario Cart duty, but luckily Luffy's feeding frenzy was followed by a feeding coma, probably spurred on by the day of the travelling behind him.

So he pulled out the sofa, threw the snoring harbinger of chaos on it and a blanket over him.

Coby and Helmeppo were more polite guests who'd thought to get a hotel. One room, double bed if Zoro had to guess.

With that he could finally retire himself. Luffy's snoring the only reminder that he wasn't alone. No murmuring of a deep voice on the other side of the wall. And no banging of the bed against the wall either.

That was currently happening elsewhere and the only reason that didn't sit right with Zoro was that Ace hadn't even said hello.

***

Ace continued right in that vein for the next three days. Catching up or not, that was just fucking ridiculous. 

Then again, he had been woken at all random times of the night because those two were addicts without a semblance of self-control.

Additionally Luffy was back and he was saddled with entertaining him, which meant he could be lucky to get to his usual job on time. The time he'd usually reserve for extra shifts was now all Luffy's. Which meant instead of working he was going to the the movies, or playing laser tag or Mario Cart or any other ridiculous shit Luffy insisted on.

He was spending money instead of earning it and if he didn't grow the spine to say no to Luffy soon this might become a real problem.

He was also missing regular decent food again. Because apparently Ace and Sanji were doing whatever they were doing so hard not even Sanji could continue his eternal quest of feeding people. 

He was totally in the right for being annoyed at that. They'd had a routine going after all. And if the idea made his stomach turn that was just his hunger speaking.

At least today when he'd get home there would be some peace and quiet. Luffy had announced that he was going to visit the old hag, meaning curly Dadan, so he could just kick back with a beer and take a nap.

In anticipation of that he approached the door and was greeted with a delicious smell that hit him like a wall when he opened the door. Ace's and Sanji's coats were there too. So apparently they'd deigned to take a break from fucking to visit the realm of normal people. 

Good. Maybe he'd even tell them what he thought of their pathetic addiction.

He found them even faster than he thought, because instead of being domestic in the kitchen they were getting frisky on the sofa.

Sanji seated in Ace's lap with his long legs folded behind and around the other man in a way that would be excrutiating for someone with normal flexibility. His lean back to Zoro as he reared up presenting his full height. Ace seemed to be quite enjoying the show Judging by his satisfied grin and the hands wandering over the exposed skin where he had hiked down the pants and pushed up the sweater.

All at once Zoro realised that he'd never actually seen them like this. Physically affectionate, sure and he'd heard them do much much more. 

But this was really fucking intimate and the nausea coming over him was certainly because he was either disgusted that they were doing this on the sofa or ashamed for intruding or both.

Nevermind that he usually was a stranger to either feeling.

Like his life couldn't get any worse Ace actually fucking noticed him and he didn't dare think about why Sanji with his usual hyper awareness hadn't. 

And then he experienced a sensation that he thought was reserved for the teachers and arresting officers of their youth and beaten opponents in the ring. The true and honest wish to punch Portgas D. Ace in his smug smiling face.

He reeled the wayward thought in at once. Of course Ace was smiling, he'd had ridiculous amounts of sex and now a hot blond in his lap that seemed so fucking enthusiastic to be there that anyone would wanna show off.

It still did rub Zoro the wrong way that instead of stopping the other man leaned in closer to Blondie, one hand wandering up to tangle in his hair and speaking quietly in his ear, but loud enough for Zoro to hear. 

"We got company..." He said and laughed lightly as Sanji practically fell out of his lap in a flushed messy heap and scrambled to the other side of the sofa.

At least no choice bits were hanging out. Small mercies. 

The Blond was busy rearranging his dissheveled appearance, righting his hair and the sweater that was just a little too large on him, showing more shoulder and colarbone than was strictly necessary.

Zoro rolled his eyes, back on familiar territory. "No need to make yourself pretty for me." He said sarcastically and caught Sanji's glare with a grin.

"Like I'd waste that effort." He bit back.

"Whatever you say. Not very polite though. I thought with your owner back in town you were gonna be a good boy now." Zoro said and wasn't sure himself how offensive he'd meant that to be.

Sanji looked at him with real anger at least, which made his blood sing. But of course Ace was back to kill his buzz.

"Oh not again, I thought y-" He started with a disapproving look at Zoro but never got to finish because Sanji lept over the table like a cat, threw himself onto his hands and actually managed to land two quite painful kicks, before landing on his feet again. Zoro's shoulder and arm were smarting were he'd been hit and all because Ace had distracted him. 

"Son of a-" He tried to curse but Sanji interrupted him with a kick to his shin. "That's my mom you're talking about." He said darkly and when Zoro met his eye there was fire in the icy blue.

"And Ace. I appreciate what you're trying to do. But I can handle this numb nuts. Don't interfere." He sounded calm but commanding and when Zoro chanced a look at Ace what he saw was quite obviously astonishment and arousal.

Inwardly he couldn't help but grin at knowing something, maybe several things Ace didn't.

"Need a fucking smoke." The blond murmured and hurried out onto the balcony.

"Man, what happened while I was gone?" Ace asked after a second. 

"Blondie found his spine." Zoro answered honestly. 

Ace had to laugh at that. "As long as you get along better now." He said and stretched long and hard.

"It's good to see you look so healthy." Ace said honestly and leaned forward a bit.

"Yeah, although your brother is driving me crazy." He added with a grin to avoid the topic of Sanji's involvement in his good health.

"Luffy'll do that to you." Ace agreed sagely. "He almost made Sanji cry in frustration the other night. Kept begging for the biggest monstrosities."

Zoro really had to laugh at that and he could imagine what that had looked like. Too bad he wasn't there to see it.

"And sorry for saddling you with the kid." Ace looked towards the balcony. "We had a few things to sort through." 

Zoro really didn't care to hear how many positions "things to sort through" entailed. 

"We're exclusive now." Ace said suddenly and looked nervous and excited. 

Zoro just blinked. What was he supposed to say to that. He didn't even know what he felt at that.

"That serious, huh?" He asked to gain time to sort through his shit and Ace nodded silently. 

"Good for you." He said and tried to muster more enthusiasm than he felt. It wasn't like Sanji was a bad presence in either of their lives.

"Yeah..." Ace was actually fucking giving him a genuine smile instead of his usual larger than life facade. Small and vulnerable and it turned Zoro's stomach for some reason. Ace like this was easily hurt, he told himself was the reason. He'd gut the blond if he fucked this up, he continued.

The balcony door interrupted them followed by Sanji's voice. "Don't stop gossiping on my account. I'm just going to finish dinner." He said on his way to the kitchen.

Zoro rolled his eyes and gave Ace a look. "Still got that shit taste." He determined.

But Ace just grinned at him. "You're just jealous." He said teasingly. And while Zoro shoved at his friend with a smile something about that unsettled him.

And later that evening after they were all full on Sanji's food and in bed, when he heard all too familiar noises from behind the wall and was suddenly overcome by the desperate wish to switch places with one of his best friends, he knew.

He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Ace is back and the penny has finally dropped for Zoro. 
> 
> What will happen next? 
> 
> If you are interested leave me a nice comment or a Kudos and maybe I'll be motivated to write the answer faster!


	11. From the outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace just wanted to settle back in at home.
> 
> He didn't need to start overthinking things. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.
> 
> Another quick one because Ace is back. And has opinions.
> 
> For those who are not very into the AceSan. Fair warning: there is going to be a fair bit of it. Emotional stakes and all.
> 
> For those who don't mind: please enjoy!

Ace had known of course through his infrequent but intense talks with Sanji on the phone that him and Zoro were on better terms now.

A week in from having returned the sight of it was still a bit unbelievable. Not last because Sanji had neglected to mention that better terms in this case meant attempting to break at least one of the other's bones per encounter. Or that he wasn't actually half bad at tussling with Zoro.

Currently they were at it again, yelling at each other over Luffy's rambunctious laughter. It had started with a blue shell shortly before the finish line and had quickly devolved into petty observations on each other's looks and brainpower.

Right now both men looked about a second away from throwing punches. Or in Sanji's case kicks, as he'd learned during their little time away that his favourite blond never used his hands for fighting. On that note he'd learned that he used to be a martial artist.

Briefly he wondered whether he should still stop them before they broke something. But Zoro of all people had had the foresight to clear away anything that might break. In fact he was taking care to clear away most of his clutter these days. 

In turn Sanji was complaining a lot less about their messes. At least the disapproving look in his eye had simmered down considerably.

The developing scuffle was cut short when the kitchen timer went off and Sanji waltzed over with curses spilling from his mouth.

Ace would be amiss if he didn't take the opportunity to stare at that ass walking away in those sinful skinny jeans, so he watched until Sanji was through the door.

Then he thanked the gods of sexiness for the kind gift of making Sanji even hotter while he was away. The difference was quite subtle, the long lean thing he'd had going on before supplemented by just a little more toned muscle for a much healthier look.

Privately he thought it might be a reward for not fucking that girl at the fighting club. Or the one at the bar. Or the beach.

Self-control was hard. 

But it had been well worth it when they'd descended on each other like men starved soon as they were alone.

He wasn't used to that kind of intensity in his fucking, but then he wasn't used to going so long without sex either.

He remembered with a little jump in his chest how they'd chuckled at their own neediness after the first round, still tangled up and breathing hard and Sanji had told him from behind his curtain of hair that celibacy did that to him.

They were the same then, willing to wait, exclusive in all but name. And that last step had been easily fixed.

Coming back home was worth it for once. Although if he was quite honest, he remembered travelling being more meaningful to him too in the past. There was a reason after all why he'd settled down.

His _boyfriend_ announcing that food was ready and Luffy shooting up from where he'd practically been vibrating in his seat to steal all of their portions too, ripped him from his musings.

Luckily Sanji had adjusted to the daily madness that was meals with Luffy quickly (probably a side effect from growing up in a restaurant) and brought out his own and Zoro's portion before Luffy got his hands on them.

The blonde gave him a look and a raised eyebrow and he shot after his brother to do battle over the remaining roast and rosmary potatoes.

What followed was their usual mayhem, and while he didn't exactly like the mounting horror in Sanji's visible eye, he needed to get his fill.

Not that he didn't have time to note that Zoro was eating without a fuss or accepting the beer Sanji gave him in passing like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Meals apparently had become something of a cease fire. That was kind of nice. 

Seeing the two of them fall in a routine of doing dishes and cleaning up was just weird though. But then Luffy wanted to play Smash brothers, taking his chance to do his part. 

The rest of the evening was pleasant if loud until Luffy collapsed and finally left them to their own devices, Zoro stomping off to bed in a weird mood probably because he wasn't gonna get enough sleep. Again.

That was his and Sanji's clue to retire too.

"Do you want to meet my friends this weekend?" Sanji asked him when they were as comfortable as two grown men were going to be on the narrow bed.

They'd talked about this, letting each other in more, after they'd apologized. Sanji for shutting him out, him for running off without a word.

"Sure, Nami and Vivi, right? And the photographer, Usopp was it?" He clarified and watched the other man nod in the dark.

"They are the best. You'll get along great." He said and Ace could hear the smile in his voice.

That made his heart ache a little for some reason.

"You can bring the bottomless pit and Zoro too. Make it less like a job interview." Sanji joked, but from what could be inferred about Nami even from the little Sanji had told him that was probably exactly how this was going to go.

"If that's okay. Luffy loves new people. And Zoro needs to get out more." Ace said.

"That meat head and people." Sanji chuckled. "I don't see it."

"He's really not so bad." Ace defended his friend and was met with a brilliant smile and twinkling blue in the dark. 

"I know." Sanji simply said still with that smile and there was his curiosity again.

"What did happen between you?" Ace asked again, not really expecting to get a straight answer this time either.

"Nothing really. We just had to have it out, I guess." There was clearly something going on here Sanji wasn't telling him.

Like he hadn't told him about his background in martial arts. Or was still cagey about his nightmares, and his family, and his sidejob. 

But this wasn't the time and that he was meeting Sanji's friends meant there was progress. So he pushed the bad feeling aside in favour of a good night kiss.

"This weekend sounds great." He affirmed drowsily before sleep was claiming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments do make my day.
> 
> So if you still need a good deed for today...
> 
> :)


	12. Tightrope walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji just wanted to try his best opening up.
> 
> He didn't need to divulge all of his secrets for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho my good people!
> 
> Yes. Here there be another chapter.
> 
> This one is mostly introspection, its honestly maybe even skippable but I like it so you are getting it.

Sanji might be going out of his mind a little.

Chopping away at the bell peppers for todays dinner only just barely kept him together and from kicking himself unconcious for rushing into introducing Ace to his friends

The glint in Nami's eye as he asked her for some of her precious time this weekend wouldn't leave his mind. She was planning something, with the best of intentions of course, but planning none the less.

Despite his best efforts his friends were still worrying about him after all, and he knew that Ace was holding out for more information too.

He took a deep breath to think the whole thing through rationally. There had to be some way to damage control this.

Having Luffy and Zoro there might take the digging down a notch for one. Maybe, if he managed to not leave the two groups alone together he could steer the conversation to avoid the more dangerous topics for another.

_Her_ in particular, he didn't want to talk about, though neither Nami nor anyone else should know anything that couldn't be handwaved away with a bad break-up.

That was the one upside to him having lost contact while he was abroad with _her_

He just hoped they wouldn't go into just how much of a mess he'd been when he'd come back.

Or into the whole story with Ivankov. He wasn't quite ready to give full disclosure on that either. Maybe there was a halfway here though. He couldn't hide completely forever. Probably. 

As he sauteed the stripes of pepper with onions and garlic before adding them to the chicken in the oven, he listened to the sounds from the living room.

Luffy was off eating someone else into bankruptcy tonight so the evening was much more quiet than the last few. With Ace and Zoro playing cards while Ace recounted yet another of his stories.

He sounded so enthusiastic that it was infectious and not for the first time Sanji wondered why he was settled down here, when he seemed so much happier being out in the world.

Then again, People had their reasons for this sort of shit as he knew all too well. Maybe Ace would tell him his, someday. Even if he couldn't imagine coming clean about his own.

Whatever the case the two could probably use another drink so he grabbed two beers and brought them out.

One he handed to Zoro in passing, the other he gave to Ace, who thanked him very politely and promptly leaned in halfway for a kiss.

He hesitated only a second, taken aback by Zoro's presence before leaning in the rest of the way for a chaste brush of lips. 

He pulled back with a smile and probably a blush before getting back to work, feeling Ace's eyes on him all the way, feeding his ego and filling his soul.

Belatedly he realised that Zoro hadn't made his disgust known. That was new and unusual.

He'd been pretty quiet the last few days come to think of it. Or maybe it just felt that way next to Luffy, who made a point to hang over him all the time.

Zoro surprisingly didn't seem to mind, taking Luffy's suggestions for fun in stride, even smiling more than usual. It was a good look on him, to be honest. Of course he still insisted on picking fights over the most petty shit, causing them to get physical with each other all the time.

But that was mostly in good fun and he hadn't tattled to Ace about Sanji's moment of weakness at the dojo, solidifying the friendship of sorts they had built. Sanji was more grateful than he could say about that.

That was also a bit of reassurance that Zoro was unlikely to pry into his personal business. Maybe he could turn that to his advantage somehow. Luffy wasn't half bad as a distraction either. Shouldn't be too hard to change the tide of conversation by throwing him a keyword.

Usopp and Vivi would probably be the wildcards in the conversation. Usually they were respectful of his boundaries but with the right prompting from Nami...

He took another deep breath to stop being ridiculous. His friends didn't know any of the details of how his realtionship with _her_ had ended. So the worst that could happen was that Usopp spilled about the Momoiro. Awkward but not terribly secret. Would keep them occupied at least.

Maybe he should give Ace a heads up about the bad break-up. That should cut that line of questioning short, even if the topic came up. Talk to Usopp about how he wasn't to keen to have all the sordid details of his recovery out...

Yeah. That strategy didn't sound so bad...

He'd bring it up after a blowjob if Ace was down for that. In the haze of the afterglow he was less likely to ask difficult questions.

They were unlikely to do anything more than that tonight anyway. After having spent three days at his place, where he didn't need to control for volume it was too hard to keep his voice down. No need to give Zoro more of an earful than he'd already gotten. Plus Sanji was pretty sure Ace still was a little apprehensive about them having overdone it.

Frustratingly considerate as always, and that over a little soreness and an additional day off. Nothing he couldn't take, but that was just how Ace was. 

Another reason to like him and to hope that the meeting would go well.

He had two days until then, and as he prepared their plates expertly, he wished that he could set the meeting up just as artfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed !
> 
> The next one will be Zoro introspecting on this whole mess.
> 
> Let the pining commence!
> 
> After that it should be back to things happening with the groups meeting.
> 
> Hope I'm not boring you to death and to see you then!
> 
> Oh and if you want to motivate me. Comments do that perfectly!


	13. Internal screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro just wanted to get over his stupid little crush.
> 
> He didn't need Sanji to make that an impossible feat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last one of these extreme introspection pieces for a while.
> 
> Next chapter things will start happening again.
> 
> Buuuuut and this is important, I finally get to add one of my favourite tags: pining Zoro.
> 
> Yes you heard that right. We have arrived at making Zoro go insane.
> 
> Doesn't that sound like fun?
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this little offering!

This was punishment.

Zoro was a hundred percent sure of it, watching Ace play with Sanji's hair. The blond half asleep and splayed over Ace's side.

He forced himself to look away, chugging his beer. Something stronger would be better, but he didn't need Ace, or worse Blondie, getting on his case for his drinking again. He hadn't filled the private stash in his room in a while either.

So he had to endure their now _exclusive_ domesticity almost sober until they went to bed.

All of it. 

The casual kissing with that dumb shy smile on Sanji's face.  
The touching with the annoying twinkle in those blue eyes  
The leaning in, which gave him a great view of that ass in those stupid way too tight jeans.  
The lingering looks, with promise of much more later.  
And now the cuddling in a position that somehow emphasised every lean line in the lithe body.

Their _exclusivity_ made them disgusting and stupid.

And it made him want to put Ace's head through a wall.

Today Ace had taken his place washing the dishes. Zoro had had to stop himself from pushing his friend's head underwater and just holding it there until the bubbles stopped.

That had been his damn spot. His damn time for playing pretend that things hadn't changed.

But they had, Ace had waltzed back in after packing up and disappearing for weeks and just gotten everything handed to him. 

All the affection, ridiculous amounts of sex.

Blondie had even started talking to him between riding his dick. 

He knew because Ace kept fucking telling him things he'd learned when they were alone together. 

He'd tell him about the growing up at the restaurant and the stupid soup kitchen, and his damn friends.

Even the fighting. That was his thing with Sanji. And now Ace knew about his family style.

To make things worse they were invited to meet Sanji's stupid friends tomorrow. They'd meet at Sanji's where everyone could gush over Ace and coo over their relationship bliss. Projectile vomiting at that event probably wouldn't net him any points with Sanji either.

But there were three upsides to this disaster which made him decide to go:

One: Luffy was coming, probably mortifying the blond to death in front of his prissy friends. That would make the evening at least somewhat entertaining between stretches of small talk torture. 

Two: It was an acceptable occasion to get black out drunk 

Three: It gave him the chance to mess up Sanji's apartment . That should get him another scuffle that he could look forward to.

Maybe he'd even get to push Blondie down, grab that silky hair and pull. Make that long back bend backwards far as it would go or check how far he could really push that split... push Blondie's limits until he'd moan with the strain on his body. Draw all those groans and keening noises he knew Sanji was capable of for his ears only...

Alternatively he could reign his violent imagination in. 

He was better than this. Or so he kept telling himself.

Kuina would kick his ass for being so weak. For losing discipline to this extent.

He'd usually kick his own ass for being so disloyal, after he'd sworn to himself he wasn't going to care about anyone else until he'd avenged her death.

Yet here he was desperately craving what he couldn't have.

Maybe this was punishment for failing her too.

It certainly was for wanting someone that was Ace's.

He knew as much when Sanji stirred from his dozing state with a yawn and a stretch that had no business being this feline and elegant. 

"Will you take me to bed", he said to Ace in that deep voice of his still heavy with sleep "Please?" He continued with a tone that made perfectly clear what he meant by that.

Zoro briefly thought about tripping Ace up when he got up way too fast, pulling the blond up with him.

No sleep for him in his bed tonight then. That he still debated going there and listening to his personal orchestra from hell was probably testament to the fucked up state of his mind.

"Keep it the fuck down." He muttered loud enough for the two of them to hear. Startling Sanji into caught embarassment and Ace into a grin Zoro wanted to wipe away with his fist. 

"No promises." His friend said and squeezed the blond at his side into him more. Blondie just rolled his eye in return and off they were.

Leaving him to finally get the vodka and just down the bottle.

He was glad to be doing that just a short while later. 

Ace had been right not to promise anything. Because whatever they'd been doing before when they were fucking here, they'd been holding back.

Sanji was loud, cursing and moaning away in tones that sounded suspiciously like begging and that he could clearly make out in the kitchen.

All the once the image was in his mind. All of that supple lean muscled body splayed out, arching and offering. Pleading to be filled over and over again. Blue eyes cloudy with want, hair a mess of slutty filth from him holding onto it to manipulate the yielding body under him while watching himself-

He slammed the bottle still in his hand onto the counter,splintering the glass and cutting his hand on the shards. Unfortunately not killing his very insistent boner, or putting a dent into the exhibitionists' enthusiasm.

He stared at the mess of glass and blood on the counter and decided that that was a tomorrow problem before tying a napkin around his hand and collapsing onto the sofa. 

The acoustics were perfectly fine even here, so no need to get a front row seat.

So he lay there, refusing to touch his aching dick, like you do when you still got some dignity left and are in moderate pain. He lay there and waited for the two of them to finish so maybe sleep would come to him after all.

Finish they did, with a nice vocal finale of invoking deities that would haunt his dreams for weeks. But just as Zoro thought sleep could finally claim him, he remembered that Blondie was a priss with a nicotine addiction.

So he listened to the other man washing up before quietly padding into the living room and of course spotting him.

At least he had the decency to look sheepish even in the darkness of the room.

"Sorry for that... uhm..." he said awkwardly and Zoro tried to stave off death by mortification by waving the apology away.

"Don't explain." He said plainly and noted too late that he had waved with the napkin hand, causing Sanji to turn on the lights and take in the mess that was his hand.

"Jesus fuck!" He yelped like a girl and rushed over to get a closer look. His hair was freshly brushed when it had been likely a fucked out tangle minutes ago. The afterglow was still on him though , radiating off him in waves.

"Dropped a bottle, cut my hand. No big deal." Zoro said tersely when he managed to get it together and pulled the hand to himself protectively.

"Show me." Sanji insisted raising Zoro's ire. 

"No." He said.

But then there was Sanji's cool hand on his wrist, pulling the wrapped hand closer to himself not quite gently, but still carefully, unwrapping the wounds and taking in the damage with a wince.

"This needs to be cleaned out." Sanji said decidedly. 

"Fine. I'll do it." Zoro said at once, desperate to get his arm out of that burning, pleasantly cool grip.

"No you're not. Because a) you are drunk and b) you are a clumsy oaf. How'd that even happen? It looks like you slammed your hand in a bag of shards." He sounded so fucking concerned. Like Zoro wanted his damn concern.

"'M not drunk. Dropped the bottle, slipped, hand on shards. There. Explanation." He said and was very proud of himself.

"You smell like a distillery. Clumsy oaf like I said. Mess is in the kitchen? I'll clean that up later. First aid kit is in the bathroom, right?" He asked and that was exactly what Zoro needed. Nursemaid Blondie.

Sounded like porn, except it wasn't. This was Sanji fussing over their first aid kit being way old before setting about pulling out all the glass from his hand with incredibly steady hands, disinfecting the wounds and bandaging his hand neatly.

By the time it was over he just wanted it to never stop. Those slightly calloused hands -rougher than he had imagined- on his skin setting every nerve in his body alight.

Blue eyes surveying him with worry, thin lips working around an unlit cigarette.

If he could he'd just pull the cancer stick out of there, grab the blonde by the neck and kiss him until they were both senseless...

But he couldn't so he said his thanks and finally left for bed and Sanji to his post orgasm smoke.

Bandaged hand throbbing mildly.

Heart hammering like crazy.

He needed to do something about this. And soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> Next chapter will be the Big Meeting.
> 
> That one should take a little longer to bang out, but do stay tuned!
> 
> And be so kind as to drop me a comment if you like what I'm doing!


	14. Glass closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami just wanted to get some damn intel on her best friend.
> 
> She didn't need Sanji interfering. His pathetic attempts aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooheeee
> 
> This is a long one for my standards.
> 
> Is it good though? You be the judge.
> 
> There is a lot in it this time though.

When Nami arrived at Sanji's with Vivi and Usopp everything was exactly as she had expected. The place was clean to the point of being sterile, the smells in the air were heavenly and Sanji was wearing his best host face.

The spread he had prepared for this dinner probably could have fed double the people that were invited as he'd pulled out all the stops. Perfectly baked and smoothly mashed potatoes, differently coloured rice cooked to perfection,  
Various meats, crispy and glazed over beautifully on the outside and perfectly tender inside, with sauces that promised all sorta of delight, vegetables sauteed to perfection and different salads and antipasti to tie everything together.

Their company for the night was at least interesting too she had to admit as they were all seated around the table with Sanji flitting around them happier than she'd seen him in ages.

Ace had greeted them with such natural familiarity that hugging as a first greeting hadn't felt the least bit awkward.

His roommate -Zoro- had been a lot more restrained. He didn't really seem like a people person and more interested in the whiskey he had in his bandaged hand than anything else. He also made Nami want to pull out her checkbook and offer him a loan. Probably because he had 'easy mark' written all over him in 80 point font and a neon sign saying 'scam me' continously pointing at his admittedly impressive body.

The last in the circle was Luffy who'd foregone greetings and jumped straight to the table and started to make incessant noise until he was finally allowed to eat. This last one was Sanji's most obvious attempt at disrupting her recon mission.

To be fair he wasn't a terrible choice for a distraction. He kept loudly plotting outings for them while shocking her, Vivi and Usopp into silence by his neverending attempts to steal their food.

At least until Sanji pulled his ear and threatened him with salad. 

Heh. That hungry chaos elemental was already getting out of control, disrupting Sanji's no doubt intricate yet naive plans. Besides. She wasn't so weak that she couldn't ignore one ill-mannered glutton. That sort of desperation was more Sanji's thing.

She had to hand one thing to Sanji though.

His new squeeze was an excellent entertainer.

Between his stories of cliff diving, mountain climbing and smoking all sorts of weed in the steppes of central Asia, a lesser person might be distracted from the objective of this evening.

Not Nami though. Because Nami knew what Sanji was trying to do. From the additional guests, to the ridicilously elaborate spread on the table, to the ways he'd tempt the Luffy into loudly and distractingly interrupting the conversation.

All of it was to throw her off asking the boyfriend uncomfortable yet pertinent questions.

Oh, she'd let him have his little victories, lull him into a sense of security. Allow him his naive little fantasies of thwarting her, of all people.

He might even delude himself into thinking he'd get out of this, secrets intact.  
But his gluttonous distraction was already messily spiraling into a mute feeding frenzy.  
The boyfriend was clearly interested in playing her game.  
And the drunkard decoy didn't seem interested in playing Sanji's.  
Beyond that she had brought copious amounts of booze to facilitate an evening of spilling.

If the drinks survived surly Zoro, that is. Who was currently well into his first bottle of whiskey and already flirting with her stash in a way that cleary said 'when' not 'if'.

At least when he wasn't busy glaring daggers at Sanji, everytime her woman loving friend was complimenting her and Vivi or flying off to wait on them. 

Ace seemed to be more amused than annoyed by the spectacle. Sanji's _interesting_ relationship with women probably not having been a topic between them until now.

"That's a lot of pussybegging for a gay dude." Zoro said suddenly as Sanji was pouring her another glass of excellent red wine while spewing something or other ridiculous and casually slapping Luffy's hand away from her plate. Usopp instantly tensed next to her at the words, wisely anticipating violence and stuffing his face with feta and olives to unthreateningly fly under Sanji's radar. 

She would have loved some popcorn with what followed as Sanji rounded the table in a flash, got into the man's face, grabbing his collar and hissing at him.

"I'm bisexual and a gentleman, you fucking troglodyte!" Such anger. It made her smile. When had Sanji last looked like that?

"Uh-huh." Zoro just said and a bit more and Sanji was going to pop a blood vessel.

"Okay, okay. Cut it out you two." Ace started in on them putting a soothing hand on Sanji's arm, fending off his brother with the other.

"That's normal then?" Nami decided to ask because that looked like it was worth filing for future reference.

"It's how they show their affection for each other." Ace said with a sigh and a smile. "They used to be even worse."

Sanji snorted at that and circled back around to get yet another round of perfectly glazed ham from the kitchen. "I'll stop when he stops being a dick." 

Zoro took another swig of his drink and scoffed. "That's my line, ya useless priss."

There was the popping vein again. "I can kick your drunkard ass out of here, you know."

"Nice to know that some things don't change. Sanji used to get into fights all the time when we were in school." Nami said with a smile.

"Usually over some chick." Usopp added with a laugh.

"I was defending the honor of those lovely girls!" Sanji said indignantly, standing up taller. 

Zoro promptly gagged at that, which promptly raised Nami's esteem for him. Someday, she swore to herself. Someday she was going to tell Sanji that what he saw as "defending their honor" looked a lot like being used to someone observing from a healthy distance. 

"Or your own over being straight?" Nami added to change the subject. Not without calculation.

"Oh yeah!" Usopp threw in, just barely managing to grab the last of the shrimps before they disappeared down the black hole at the end of the table. "Remember that time you broke that guy's nose because you thought he had a crush on you?" He continued and they all had a giggle at Sanji pulling a face.

"I panicked, okay. And I apologized after!" He muttered.

"Okay now you gotta spill, what happened there?" Ace asked.

Sanji was blushing now and downing his wine. Excellent.

"That was how i found out I was bi. That guy, Ghin. I thought he liked me and... I didn't hate it. Freaked me out. And then he came by the soup kitchen, told me he'd stop dealing and it got weird, like he was about to confess so I kicked him. Felt like shit about it for weeks." He practically vomitted the story out.

"Whoa, whoa, your first boyfriend used to be a drug dealer?" Ace asked for clarification.

"You're my first boyfriend." Sanji said almost automatically and the blush on him was actually adorable when he realised and cleared his throat. 

"Nothing came of it. I guess I misread that situation because he never said anything about it again. But he did quit his gang and now I sometimes see him at the soup kitchen, helping out." 

Nami restrained herself from pointing out that the reason for that 'helping out' was the biggest, gayest, most obvious crush in the history of the universe.

"After that I knew." Sanji finished.

"As did everyone else. Despite your best efforts." Nami added with a mischievious grin and watched Sanji turn completely red with embarassment.

"Oh?" Ace inquired with a grin and Nami was all too happy to oblige over the dying whale nose Sanji couldn't surpress.

"You may not think it now, but Sanji used to be the very definition of trying way too hard." She said and watched Sanji down more wine from the corner of her eye. Perfect.

"I can see that, clear as day." Zoro said, launching Sanji into another fit of anger.

"More like see double. Who asked you for your opinion anyway, bird brain? I just took a hot minute to figure my shit out." Still being this embarassed about that was so Sanji.

"More like two years." Usopp said.

Sanji looked to her for support. That poor naive boy. "Yup. Two years. We were watching you stumble around in your transparent closet. It was hilarious." She said with another smile. 

Vivi, ever kindness personified, put a delicate, warm hand on her arm and smiled at Ace who looked extremely amused.

"Now they are just being mean. It wasn't easy for Sanji to find that out about himself, that's all." She said sweetly.

"I'm sure it's pretty hard for most people." Ace said mildly, putting a soothing hand on Sanji's arm.

"Not for you though." Sanji said with a little smile that actually spoke of admiration.

Ace just shrugged. "I like what I like. Not like you can meet all of people's expectations anyway."

Oh wow, that was so not Sanji's attitude about the universe. But he was smiling so maybe he would finally learn that lesson. She still could have some fun with the fact he hadn't.

"Sanji likes to try though." She said. "He had two jobs through high school plus like half a dozen extracurriculars." 

Ace looked at Sanji with raised eyebrows and a grin. 

"What? I like to stay busy and Nami is kindly overstating my exploits." Sanji said defensively.

"Lemme guess." Zoro started with another scoff. "Make-up club, musical theatre and home ec?"

"Why don't you go and shove your stereotypes up your ass, you dick?" Sanji growled and shoved a full plate under Luffy's nose to save everyone elses. "If you must know it was actually Savate, ballroom dancing, french, chess and cooking."

"Like half of that's any better. Your straight act ever fool anyone?" Zoro continued and took another drink from his bottle.

"It's called being accomplished you cave creature. And use a goddamn glass for fuck's sake!" Sanji bit back, clearly avoiding the topic of still not being out to his dad.

Though to be fair, dear old Zeff wasn't a blind idiot, so coming out might be superfluous.

"Sounds like a lot. How'd you ever hang out?" Ace asked, demonstrating his novice state in dealing with Sanji.

"You didn't 'hang out' with Sanji. You found out where he works, stole his schedule and made yourself a fixture." Usopp said and Sanji scoffed.

"It wasn't that bad..." he said causing a fit of laughter in all three of them.

"I made appointments with you months in advance." Usopp said. "To talk uninterrupted. For like half an hour."

"You had this little calender, with all the slots filled and maybes on the side in case something fell through." Vivi continued.

"I don't think you had more than 4 hours of sleep a week for the first 3 years I knew you. I honestly thought you were on some powerful shit sometimes." Nami finished and watched Sanji rub his neck, looking embarassed.

Ace gave a low whistle. "I figured something like that but that sounds a little insane. Impressive though."

"Yup. That's our Sanji. Overachiever extraordinaire." Usopp said with a laugh and patted Sanji on the back who glared at him weakly.

"Seriously he was great though. Nice to the scholarship kids. That's how we met." He continued and Nami noted sudden sharp interest across the table.

"Scholarship kids?" Ace repeated and looked at Sanji quizzically.

Sanji at least had the decency to blink in confusion. "Yeah. Didn't I mention that? We went to Mariejois Academy." Trust Sanji to forget the tiny detail about the posh private school.

"Nope. Homeschooled. Then highschool where you met these guys. Nothing about the most expensive school in the country." Ace said with some amusement. Nami wondered how much of that was a front at this point. Who really was that easy going? 

"No surprises there though. Prissy, silverspoon kinda place like that, bet you fit right in." Zoro piped up and finished his bottle.

"That is unfair, Zoro." Vivi defended Sanji with her beautiful face getting as disapproving as her sweet nature allowed before Sanji could protest. "Sanji never played those cliquish games." 

"He'd always defend the scholarship students." Usopp said with a wistful smile. "Saved my ass a couple times."

"I knew Sanji was a good guy!" Luffy laughed from across the table, spilling even more crumbs all over the formerly sterile table and floor in an act that under this roof was tantamount to blasphemy.

"Wait. You didn't attend on a scholarship then?" Ace suddenly asked distracting Sanji from the aneurysm he was about to have.

Oh Lord. He didn't know. Normally Nami would approve of Sanji's unusual discretion but seriously, this was ridiculous.

"Nope, paid regular tuition." Sanji said completely innocently. He hadn't been keeping THAT secret then. He was just an idiot.

She exchanged looks with Vivi and Usopp and they were all thinking the same thing.

"You have no idea who he is." Usopp stated the obvious.

"Uhm. Sanji Black?" Ace asked and scratched his head.

"Aren't you with the fire department?" Vivi asked and Nami surpressed the urge to facepalm straight through her brain. She didn't believe this. This was ludicrous. They were both as bad as each other.

"Yeah but what has that got to do with... wait." Now Ace was thinking. Apparently with his head for the first time since meeting Sanji.

"Black like the Baratie Blacks? Like fire department fundraiser Blacks? Like most popular fine dining restaurant in the city?" He asked in disbelief.

"Uhm. Yes?" Sanji answered carefully. "I thought you knew."

"Uhm. No. You always just called it 'the shitty restaurant.'" Ace said and started shaking his head chuckling in disbelief.

"Well, congrats. Turns out the Blacks are also decent with money. Your boyfriend's an heir with a pretty nice trust fund." Nami said gesturing with her glass in a mock toast, a conflict raging in her. On the one hand it was kind of charming that Ace didn't give a shit. On the other he could've found that out with one google search he didn't bother to do.

"Once again, Nami is kindly overstating by status." Sanji said, embarassed.

She scoffed but restrained herself from pointing out how, as his accountant, she wasn't overstating shit.

"Just saying: A gold digger looks at you, they see a buffet." She said instead. 

"Takes one to no one." Usopp muttered not quite quietly enough and earned himself a none to gentle earpull from her as well as a shin kick from Sanji judging from the dull thump she heard.

"What was that?" She asked very sweetly feeling the tremble growing through his body. It was all in good fun though. She'd stopped hustling men ages ago and only ever milked Sanji's giving nature in small, consensual ways. And Usopp knew that she'd never in her life accepted a penny from Vivi. Still. Even small transgressions ought to be reprimanded.

"Ow, ow nothing. Just that you are lovely and sweet and giving. Please let go, I have a wife at home who loves my ears!"

Luffy was laughing gratingly in his spot, waving his fork and splattering nice lines of sauce over Sanji's once white walls. "You are all so funny! We should go play paintball together!"

"Break out the booze?" Nami asked Sanji innocently who looked a second away from manslaughter and actually nodded. His better judgement and defeat already warring all over his face.

So she spread out her selection to let everyone pick their poison. Sanji immediately slamming back a shot of vodka to make the ruination of his pristine, obsessively scrubbed cocoon bearable.

That messy kid was doing the Lord's work, driving Sanji to drink.

Zoro seemed the most enthused about this new development, lining up a nice selection of all his options with a care normally reserved for delicate craftsmanship before he started throwing them back unceremoniously.

Ace was more classy, sticking to rum and observing the table with a chuckle and a little toast.

"To informative evenings. Now just one more thing. Usopp," He started and Nami could pracatically feel her friend's puls rising with his stress and Sanji bracing for impact. "You're the elusive photographer right? What's the deal with those shoots Sanji won't tell me about?" 

The laughter was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Sanji looked like he was about to die from embarassment, staring Usopp down before deflating and hanging his head in defeat.

"Go ahead. Tellim." He was already slurring over his words. But not protesting this revelation. Another distraction? Thinking that piddling little secret of his would keep them entertained till they went home?

Usopp didn't seem quite at peace with this permission but took a deep breath. "It's this thing at the Momoiro-"

"Ivankov's drag bar?" Ace interrupted immediately and snapped his head to Sanji with a sharply interested glint in his eye. "You do drag?"

Zoro supplemented the moment by sputtering and then glaring at the empty shotglass.

"Nooo" Sanji wailed "I just help out!"

"Drag? That sounds awesome!" Luffy yelled and bounced from his spot, spilling his soda and causing dread to flood Sanji's features. "You make people pretty right? I wanna be pretty. Where's your dresses?!"

Apparently he didn't need an answer to that. just sprinted off in search of his prize. Sanji hot on his heels, surprinsingly coordinated for a lightweight like him. Probably the adrenaline. 

"I don't fucking have dresses!" It echoed over to them and "That's silk, you cretin!" Also "Don't touch that with your fucking grubby fingers!"

Ace didn't even blink. 

"Okay. I need more info. He dress up for it?" He asked Usopp who smiled nervously and probably regretted a good 78 per cent of his life choices. "Uh. Kinda. He'll do things with his hair and put on eyeliner. Also sheer and lace."

"Please, tell me he has chokers." Ace said, hopeful like a kid shaking a gift on christmas eve. 

"He does have chokers." Usopp admitted with a nervous glance to the door. 

Ace looked like he was locked in a silent prayer of thanks. His roommate didn't look quite as happy.

Noone but her noted his scowl that was trying very hard to project disgust. Nami though, knew it as engaging an awkward boner in a battle to the death, courtesy of observing Sanji fall around in his glass closet for years.

So that was the name of the game. The irony of it burned but of course Sanji would walk into an apartment single and walk out with both insanely hot tennants after his ass and not know a fucking thing.

"He's really just there to help out though. Didn't like having pictures taken." Nami caught the end of Usopp's sentence immediately snapping to attention when her friend looked like he would love to eat those words. But now they were in the world and Nami wasn't going to let them go.

"Excuse me." She started, leaning into Usopp's space. "Didn't like or didn't have?" She asked and very insistently searched the eyecontact Usopp wouldn't give her.

"Didn't have and it's all deleted and I don't know anything. Never heard of the Momoiro. What even is drag?" He was laughing nervously. Of course his fear of Sanji was well reasoned. But she knew it was nothing compared to the warranted terror he felt standing before her.

"Usopp." She started with her sweetest most persuasive voice and watched the hair on his arm rise with some satisfaction. "There is this nice old boring evidence I have of your... less than family friendly highschool art. Then there is your darling wife's contact info, also in my possession." She said sweetly.

"Though I do guess that Kaya is quite open minded." She mused aloud.

"You wouldn't." Usopp said, wide eyed and already wavering while Nami shooed away Vivi's gentle misgivings. This was for the greater good.

"Not if we make a nice little trade." She said and held onto his arm gently yet insistently, feeling the resistance seep out of him.

"If Sanji kills me I want 'I blame Nami' on my tombstone. I entrust all of you with that last wish." He muttered but started fiddling with his phone.

It felt good to know her apex position was save well beyond school, so she allowed herself a satisfied little smile before leaning forward with the same sharp interest as the rest of the table. Including Vivi to her amusement.

Anticipation was rising to a fever pitch and then crashed just as Usopp was about to turn his phone for their viewing.

Because Sanji with his damn perfect timing just had to practically fall into the room with Luffy -who had thrown on one of Sanji cashmere shawls- at that exact moment wrestling something decidedly lacy from his hands. "That's fucking delicate you little shit!" Sanji growled over Luffy's pout.

"Boo. Stingy!" The kid said but Sanji had already turned his gaze upon them leaning into Usopp like a renaissance painting depicting desperate, greedy curiosity.

His eyes snapped to Usopp and Nami was almost sorry for the betrayal flashing behind his eyes.

"No." He just said in a heartbroken little noise that Nami fully intended to ignore as she snatched the phone.

"Yes!" She hollered and started carding through the gallery Usopp had opened. Secure in the knowledge that Sanji'd never even try to take the phone from her by force.

"Oh. My. God." She forced out before starting to laugh hysterically. 

These were golden! Sanji looked awkward, trying to pose in a floorlength dress, strong make-up clearly visible, masterfully applied as always, but completely misplaced on Sanji's gaunt face.

The second she noticed that it was like a punch to the gut. These had to be almost two years ago when he'd just started recovering. He was barely on the right side of underweight, the signs of starving himself still prominent if you knew where to look.

All of a sudden she felt like intruding on something intensely private, on healing. But it was too late. The guests had already gathered and were amusing themselves, snorting and cackling. Only Vivi and Usopp looking as uncomfortable as Nami felt.

Sanji though had moved over to the booze, filling three shotglasses that would send him straight into plastered. Luffy had taken over the phone, giving her the chance to disentangle and slide up next to Sanji who'd just downed the first one. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think..." There were no words, not for what she'd done, nor for the kind face Sanji put on for her before swallowing the second with a grimace. "No worries." He said. "It had to come out, I guess. It's in the past anyway, right? Right." 

This would be so much more convincing if he didn't have to get hammered to say it, but there still was something comforting about it. Like he did mean it. She just wished she'd never ripped into that wound.

"Still I'm so so-" she started again and was surpsingly interrupted by total silence where there had been laughter.

"Holy shit." That was Ace, finding his bearings in absolute wonder.

"Oh Lord." That would be Vivi, flustered in an all too familiar way.

"The fuck?" Zoro sounded decidedly lost.

"Wow! So pretty!" And that was Luffy finishing all of this off.

Nami, unfortunately was too curious not to investigate and left Sanji to his last shot to peep over Ace's shoulder who had taken ownership of the phone.

She just gasped in speechless amazement as she took the photo in.

Her gaze caught on blue, blue eyes, shining almost feverishly in an over the shoulder gaze. Hair draping over one naked shoulder elegantly to reveal the lines of his long neck and one long earring that was way too impractical for Sanji's usual style, but framed his face here perfectly

It was impossible to tell what exactly he was wearing, but the crimson fabric draped around his arms silkily, dipping at the back for a glimpse of more pale skin.

The lighting looked low and warm, as if from an old lamp or a sunset.

There were more pictures in this set. Long body draped idly into a window seat watching passersby eye while smoking a cigarette in a holder, all casual elegance and stretched out legs. Revealing the crimson thing as a sort of robe or kimono that was clearly lingerie.

Standing in another, opened window, smoking and smiling at the camera invitingly, then with his back to the camera looking at the sky, then leaning in the window like he was talking to someone outside. Garment continously draped over him artfully revealing bits ans pieces of pale skin.

Nami noticed that her mouth had gone dry. She was a lesbian through and through. But this was insanely hot. Usopp was a genius.

Sanji didn't seem to think that though after having drunk enough courage to chance a look himself.

"Oh gooood." He moaned in mortification. "I look like a vintage hooker. This is terrible!"

Nami had to agree with the first part. He did. In the very best way possible. 

"Are you kidding me?" Ace voiced without looking away from the picture. "You are fucking beautiful! This is insane!"

She caught Zoro from the corner of her eye, silently trying to summon laser vision to burn a hole into the screen destroying the image for everyone else. Or maybe he was trying to memorize it for eternity, it was hard to tell.

Quiet sobbing interrupted her thoughts on Sanji's newest victim.

The alcohol was finally fully kicking in then. There were real tears in Sanji's eyes when he threw his arms around Ace's shoulders, burying his face. "You really think so?" He blubbered into the other man's chest quite obviously giving up on holding his own weight so Ace plopped into a seat to better do that for him and ended up with a lap full of blond contortionist.

"I do." He said soothingly.

"You are sooo nice and perfect! And I'm such a shit! I'm a terrible boyfriend and a liar and I don't deserve you and I'm so so sorry!" Sanji continued.

Ah yes. He was well and truly three sheets to the wind, which meant the apologizing was just beginning. He twisted in Ace's lap in a way that would probably kill someone with actual bones in their body, to look at them with wide blue eyes "And I'm sorry to you too! You always worry and it's all my fault! You are the best and I'm just trouble!" Vivi cleared her throat and looked away blushing while Usopp still seemed just happy to have survived his betrayal for the time being.

He twisted to the other side to pat Luffy's head who was laughing hysterically. "And you. I really like you, although you destroy everything I love."

Finally he turned to Zoro with a scowl. "You're a dick!" He just said straight out. Deepening the man's annoyed scowl but not interrupting his mindless chugging of her expensive whiskey. "You're also totally sexy and strong and dependable." Sanji continued bobbing his head along to the words, making Zoro choke on his ill gotten booze. "Which is terrible, cause you're. Such. A. _Diiiick_." 

Somewhere in his drunk brain he seemed to realise what he'd just said and stared down at Ace who was desperately stifling his laughter in Sanji's shirt. "I'm sooo sorry. That was bad of me. I'm the worst."

Ace caught himself enough to answer that with tears of laughter in his eyes. "For what? Stating facts?" He asked and leaned back while Sanji hiccuped softly. 

"How are you so cool?" He asked very softly before laying his head on Ace's shoulder and reaching the next stage of drunk by dozing off.

That wasn't quite how she'd planned to get there, but you couldn't argue with results. Now for the finishing touches so she could finally have the grown up talk she'd come here for.

"You better put him to bed." She suggested to Ace who promptly showed off by getting up without missing a beat and carrying her best friend away to bed effortlessly. 

Luffy was still laughing hysterically and since he was a serious-talk retardant of the first order he'd have to go. Luckily he wasn't paying any attention, making it easy to sprinkle half a sleeping pill into his coke under Vivi's scandalised gaze.

After that she enjoyed another glass of the excellent red Sanji had gotten for them and amused herself by watching Zoro scowl like someone had pissed in his whiskey and observing Luffy starting to sway and nod off.

Ace walked in shortly after, taking in the view of his brother snoring with his head on the table and Zoro poking him in irritation, scanning the room quickly for evidence and settling his eyes on her with an amused grin. 

"Did you roofie my little brother after getting my boyfriend drunk?" He asked not at all serious.

Sharp. Interesting.

"You're welcome. Please have a seat." She said cooly and watched him oblige.

"You know, this feels like my future depends on this talk." He said jokingly but she picked up on the competitive glint in his eye.

"It might. You wouldn't be the first relationship of Sanji's I made go away." There was no shame in admitting it. Sanji needed protecting in that way, and the one time she had failed to provide it it had almost cost her dearly.

"Is that so?" He asked and it was impossible to know what he thought, though he was smiling.

"Gold digger buffet." She reminded him. That really ought to be all the explanation that was needed.

"Okay. Test away then" he said with a pleasant smile.

"STDs?" She asked because why beat around the bush. Vivi gasped next to her though which was always cute.

"Not according to my last regular check-up when I got back." He answered without missing a beat, making Zoro scoff. 

"Regular check-up?" He asked in disbelief. 

Ace put a hand on his heart in mock hurt. "You wound me! I am a responsible slut!"

"Checks out. So's Sanji." Usopp muttered into his glass and Nami surpressed her chortle.

"Number of partners in the last year?" She continued.

"Will a rough estimate do?" Ace threw back playfully.

"Point taken. Bastard children?" This question seemed to crack the facade a little, just for a brief flash before the smile was back in place. "No ma'am" he answered and somehow she believed him.

"You in love with Sanji?" At this she eyed him carefully but he didn't give anything away. Was still smiling though. She briefly wondered if him and Sanji sometimes played that game with each other, out-stepford-smiling each other.

"That's a strong word." He answered promptly then thought about it. "I don't know."

Honest at least.

"What do you even know about him?" She felt herself lean forward.

"He's an amazing cook, who cares like noone else. He grew up at a restaurant with an adoptive father who means the world to him and he dearly loves you guys. And he can put both his legs behind his head at the same time, so there's that." He said with confidence.

"Not a lot but the gist is there I guess." She said ignoring Zoro's coughing fit no doubt brought about by an unsavory mental image.

"Something also happened to him that scared the shit out of him." Ace continued and they were getting down to the point now, weren't they.

"What did he tell you about his last relationship?" She asked and felt both Vivi and Usopp tense but didn't look at them.

"He just said it was a bad break-up." Ace told her and she could see that he knew there was more.

"More like bad relationship" she said with a sigh. She had to tread carefully here. This was intensely private thing for Sanji after all.

"Can I ask why you are so invested?" She met his brown eyes, deep and trustworthy, but still clawed into her arms, only relaxing when Vivi placed her delicate warm arm around her.

Then she took a deep breath. "I gave him to her." She started haltingly. "You probably don't know that but he was accepted into this amazing culinary program in France. He was so excited about it that he told me even though we'd almost lost contact back then. I thought it was because he was so busy with his studies and the upcoming wedding, that he needed his space. He'd already quit Savate and dancing at the time."

The thought still made her so angry. What a fool she'd been to trust that monster. To fall for the sweet act.

"I saw them off at the airport. I even hugged that bitch." She spat bitterly. "And I told her, as a joke, 'You bring Sanji back in one piece, you hear?'" Her voice was high with mocking herself and Vivi softly shushed at her side.

"Well she didn't. No word for 6 months and then I learned he was back through his damn credit card statements and..." 

"Nami." Vivi said very softly just about stopping her from crying with the memory of it or divulging even more of what really was her friend's to tell. 

The images came rushing back to her regardless. Sanji barely a shadow of himself, flinching away from her touch like she was about to do something cruel to him. The man who was determined to feed and nurture everyone who crossed his path on the brink of starving himself over something that was no doubt idiotic and refusing to say a word about what had happened.

"It was bad. He changed his whole life over it" She said, pulling herself together with enormous effort.

"I don't know what she did to him, but I handed Sanji to her because I was a fool and she broke him." She met his eyes again, determined. "I never make the same mistake twice."

He held her gaze and nodded softly. "Okay." He just said. No reassurances, no empty promises. Just an acknoledgement.

"That's where the nightmares come from then?" Ace asked after a moment while Zoro got up and murmured something before leaving the room.

It wasn't very important. She nodded at Ace. "Yeah. He won't talk to any of us about it. Maybe you have a better chance."

"I can try I guess, but he's not exactly keen on sharing." He said with a frown.

"Tell us about it." Usopp said, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling.

"I was such an idiot." She said bitterly. "I should have known."

"We don't even know it was her." Vivi said, trying to console her and be reasonable. Two things Nami didn't want to be right then. "Who or what else could it have been?" She asked and was met with silence.

What a downer ending to a pleasant evening.

They spent another few minutes in silence, Nami mulling over all her failures in this situation before she noticed something. "Where's your roomie?" She asked Ace who startled out of his thoughts.

"Uh. Lost probably?" He offered and Nami rolled her eyes. "This place literally only has two rooms." She said. 

"And a bathroom and an unlocked front door. Definitely lost." Ace confirmed with a sage nod that almost made her smile.

"I'll go find him then." She said and got up, craving some space and a bit of cold water on her face. 

Zoro wasn't in the bathroom when she walked in to freshen up and take in her exhausted expression. She had almost forgotten how much dealing with this wore her out.

When she felt a little better she chanced a look through the en-suit door and found Zoro, sitting on the very edge of Sanji's bed like a giant ill-tempered guard dog with his head in his hands, looking utterly lost, if not in two rooms, then in his own emotions.

It was so like Sanji to attract that kind of drama into his life. But this wasn't her place so she pulled back without a sound and went back to the others. 

Zoro followed not much later, still looking ill-tempered but now determined.

They did some of the cleaning up that evening to spare Sanji the hungover work before Usopp took Zoro and the still snoring Luffy home, leaving Ace at Sanji's to deal with the fallout that would present itself come morning.

When she finally fell into their own bed together with Vivi her wife kissed her fingers softly, like she did so often. "It wasn't your fault." She said.

Nami just wished she could honestly believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had some fun and would appreciate those tasty tasty comments.
> 
> Like tasty little nuggets of appreciation.
> 
> Love in text form if you will.


	15. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji just wanted to suffer through his hangover in peace.
> 
> He didn't need to talk about the night before the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi hoi.
> 
> A short little chapter.
> 
> More of a teaser if you will.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The world was a terrible bleary, spinning place when Sanji awoke the next morning. He could tell that much even with his eyes closed and through the pounding headache threatening to split his skull.

Ugh. He knew he couldn't really hold his liquor, why would he even have drunk so much?

With some force of will he peeled his eyes open and got a glimpse of most of his clothes in a pile in front of the closet. 

Why would..? 

Oh no. 

Fuck.

If he had been physically able he'd have shot up and found someone to question about last nights damage after Luffy had so cruelly ripped apart his organisation system

As it was every movement was of the devil, so he lay there waiting for the energy and clarity of mind to get up. 

Have a smoke, try to remember a few things, then decide if throwing himself off the balcony was appropriate.

He closed his eyes again to make the worst of the spinning stop and keep the headache at bay. And as he lay there his wallowing was only intensified as the events of last night came back to him slowly. At least in part.

"You awake?" Came the question in Ace's voice which was mercifully very very soft. How much time had passed? It was hard to say, but Sanji forced his eyes open again and nodded very carefully while pulling himself upright for a minimum of dignity, noting only now that someone had been nice enough to undress him down to a shirt and boxers.

The room wasn't very bright, apparently the curtains had been drawn and Ace sat across from him with his trademark grin and a tall glass of water in his hand as well as aspirin in the other.

"You are quite the lightweight." Ace teased and Sanji didn't have the energy to deny it so he just sighed and accepted the water and the aspirin, drinking the whole glass down to make the fuzzy feeling in his mouth disappear.

"What happened after the pictures?" He asked and already felt himself blush like crazy. How much of a ridiculous mess had he made this time?

"You sat on my lap, started apologizing, called Zoro sexy and then passed out." He looked so fucking amused. That wasn't funny dammit.

"I did that huh?" Sanji asked with a weak groan because anything louder would hurt his head.

"Yup. It was kind of adorable." Ace kept teasing and Sanji would have loved to kick his thigh where he sat on the bed but could only muster a little poking with his foot.

"Sooo, you wanna talk about it?" Ace continued and Sanji crossed his arms. 

"Depends on what you mean by 'it'." He said tersely. He knew Nami well enough to know that she'd talked to Ace after and about what too.

"Yesterday, the pictures... Your ex?" He said that last part very carefully like talking to a skittish animal and it pissed Sanji off.

"I may really like you, but you ask about her again, I swear I'll break this thing off in a heartbeat." He threatened hotly and immediately regretted it when his dull headache flared to life again.

Ace put his hands up placatingly, still smiling but otherwise unreadable. Was he angry? Disappointed? Annoyed? "I don't actually mean to pry. It's just.." he was visibly searching for words. "If you want to talk, I'll listen." He finished and Sanji breathed out with his relief.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's in the past. It's over. I'm over it and I just want to leave the whole thing behind me." It was only a little white lie, Sanji told himself. Because it was mostly over and he was as over it as he could get about his failures.

He could read scepticism in Ace's eyes but trusted that there would be no more prying. Ace usually was as good as his word or better.

"Okay then." Ace said and shifted on the bed so he sat crosslegged.

"Then to the more interesting things in life." His grin was back full force now. "Those pictures..."

Of course he'd come back to that. He just had to.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. And as you saw, drag isn't really for me." He answered and felt heat in his ears remembering how he'd come there.

"You looked pretty uncomfortable dressed like a woman, yeah. Half naked though, just fine." Ace said with a lecherous grin. "More than fine in fact."

Now his face felt like it was on fire. Did Ace want that explained? How would he even go about that? He hadn't liked wearing that dress or trying to pose like a woman. It had felt like treading upon holy ground in a clown's costume.

The other pictures though. There had been something powerful there he hadn't expected. Like uncovering parts of himself he never knew were there. Relearning that he was in fact desirable in a way he'd never understood that concept to apply to himself.

"Like I said, drag isn't really my thing. Too literal maybe?" He answered slowly. His head was whoozy, this was hard to think about.

"Doesn't really matter I guess. Your friend Usopp is really talented und you... damn. I'd like the one of you sitting in that window on the wall across my bed as an XXL Poster." Ace said and Sanji was going to die of a heartattack if this kept on.

"Please don't. That would be awkward." He muttered. Seeing himself being fucked in the mirror regularly and enjoying it was vain enough. He didn't need a picture of himself watching too.

"I will endure then." Ace sighed dramatically. "Buuuuuut. Now that the secret's out I can come with to the Momoiro when you work, right?" Ace asked all hopeful puppy dog eyes and Sanji couldn't contain a groan and promptly held his head again.

"Why would you even want that? I'm going to be busy and you'll just get hit on all the time." He asked and Ace flashed him a brilliant smile.

"I like getting hit on. And I'd just like to see the place again. I've been to the Momoiro like once and it's not really my kind of hangout but it'd be interesting to go again and maybe watch you work." He said and Sanji deflated. That wasn't unreasonable and his fear of a negative reaction had been unfounded. 

Still. The Momoiro was kind of a private place for him. A haven, a hunting ground, therapy. But maybe it wasn't so bad to let Ace in a bit further.

He'd dreaded the evening before too, knowing deep down that what Nami wants, Nami gets. But really what was so terrible about it the day after?

He'd embarassed himself but that had had to happen. His friends had known him since his awkward straightest guy in the world days after all. He'd never assumed that he'd get out without some humiliation for that reason alone.

Luffy had ransacked and sullied his appartment. He had expected that but to a much smaller degree, a miscalculation on his part.

But his friends would still be his friends, Ace wasn't running for the hills apparently and Luffy was probably just being Luffy elsewhere right now.

That left Zoro, who'd hopefully not be too angry about his drunk misstep in calling him sexy. Sanji would hate to lose the comradery they had built, tense as it could be sometimes, over his attraction to the other man, especially because it wasn't like anything would come of it.

It also seemed like noone had pieced his history with _her_ together either, beyond what Nami knew or had guessed. So that was alright too.

Really. Why not give this a shot?

So he looked Ace in the eye and nodded "Okay. If you can't help yourself, you can come by. Just be prepared."

That made him laugh. "Prepared for what?"

"Anything." Sanji said darkly, thinking of Ivankov... just Ivankov.

"I'll bring my tactical gear then." Ace said with another smile and Sanji rolled his eyes.

"There is one more thing though." Ace restarted and Sanji raised an eyebrow at the lecherous smile that was back in place. "Chokers." Ace just said and made Sanji cough in disbelief.

"I will murder that rat Usopp." He said with full intent to follow through. 

"Can I see?" Ace asked anyway. Looking so fucking hopeful again that it was damn unfair.

"On me? Not today, I feel like hell warmed over and probably look worse." Sanji refused outright, if he was going to do that, he was doing it right.

Ace gave his best impression of a kicked puppy at that, which was a real shitty unsporting way to play this.

"But... I guess you can pick one for me to wear... for next time?" Sanji offered suggestively and earned himself an immediate perking up.

"Deal." Ace said cheerfully and started swiveling his head to look around the room with intent.

"Now?" Sanji asked with a smile and a very careful shake of his head. "Fine. There's a box in the bottom drawer. I hope to god your brother didn't get it in his fingers. Those things are delicate."

"Sorry 'bout that, he gets enthusiastic." Ace said while all but hopping from the bed and retrieving his prize. 

The box was unsullied thankfully and Ace placed himself crosslegged again, settling the sleek black box between them and simulating a drumroll while opening it.

There was a goddamn sparkle in his eye as he studied the contents and Sanji wondered if blushes could get worn out. 

This was so damn embarassing.

Then Ace started taking out individual pieces. The darkblue one with the rhinestones, the shiny black one, the lacy one with the floral motive, the silver one that was all sparkles in the light.

When had he gotten a whole collection of the damn things? He hadn't even worn most of them yet.

And would Ace please make a damn decision already and then go home and leave him to clean up and roll around in his recent humiliation?

He forced himself out of his bed and into the bathroom partly at the insistence of his bladder but mostly to get away for a second.

A look in the mirror revealed that he looked about as shit as he felt. He still took the chance to at least brush his teeth and comb his hair. 

On second thought he just went and took a shower, to wash away the stink and sweat if not the emotional scars from the night before.

When he and came back into the bedroom Ace was still at it, so he set about fixing Luffy's mess, cursing up a little storm over all the extra work he'd have to do ironing and reorganizing until distraction came his way in form of a phonecall.

That might be sweet Nami to tease, or the traitor to apologize. No such luck, the caller ID was the Baratie's back office, which left exactly one suspect.

He accepted the call promptly and walked out onto the balcony for a smoke, signalling to Ace who was still way too engrossed in his choice.

"What is it now, you fossil?" He asked in greeting and grinned at the grunt and muttering he got in return.

"Damn ungrateful little eggplant, shitty kids these days." The familiarity of it was calming, even if his secret boyfriend was currently digging through his shameful stash of non-tie throat decorations in the other room.

"If you can take a damn second out of your bum life, try to remember the shitty fundraiser in two months' time." Zeff grumbled and Sanji had to stifle a laugh. Zeff hated these events with a passion no matter how much he secretly liked giving to the community.

"Don't worry, I'll be there you old goat. Like I can leave the representing to you or those thugs you call a crew." He said lightly and just hoped that it'd be a quick and painless affair as usual.

They'd never had too many problems with the press thankfully and he'd like it to stay that way.

Another reason to keep _her_ appeased. 

And maybe don't get outed as sleeping with men.

His life was such a mess.

"You been in contact with that kid that got me out of the fire?" Zeff asked suddenly making Sanji startle in paranoia.

'He knows' was his first instinct. 'By some creepy dadpower he has read my thoughts, looked into my soul and stolen my secret diary and now he knows."

"You still there eggplant?" Zeff asked gruffly.

"Uhm. Yeah. And yeah I have. How'd you know?" Sanji asked tension tying his body into knots.

He just got a scoff. "Be surprised if you hadn't." He just said but there was warmth in his voice.

"Yeah, maybe you should have done that, you old bastard. He saved your ass." Sanji quipped back.

"Why would I? I'm sure you said thanks just fine." Zeff said with a decided hint of sarcasm and Sanji had difficulty not choking on his cigarette.

Oh, Zeff didn't know anything about his quite intimate, generous and frequent thank yous to Ace.

Better keep it that way for now.

"What I wanted to say before you had to interrupt." Zeff grumbled at him. "He's invited to the fundraiser. It's for the fire department and kid did save my bacon. Thought you'd want to know."

Sanji noted after a second that he was gaping like a fish and took quite a moment to pull himself together where the stitches of his sanity were coming loose.

"Okay." He said and was proud of sounding very neutral. Not at all like he just learned that the guy who was secretely screwing the daylights out of him on a regular basis was maybe going to meet his dad at a formal event. No biggie.

"Good. Don't catch cold. Don't want you sick in the damn soup kitchen. And be on time or I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week." Zeff just said and hung up without waiting for a reply. 

Oh gooood. He needed another smoke. After he'd had that he went back inside to relay the terrible news, only to find Ace apparently finished with his choosing process and fiddling with a simple black choker that had a silky sheen.

That little fun project would have to wait.

Sanji took a very deep breath and braced himself.

"Ace. We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and would appreciate a sweet comment or a kudos if you did!
> 
> Next chapter: "Meanwhile, in hell" should be up very soon and detail Zoro's pain in the aftermath of the evening.
> 
> That poor man's suffering is nowhere near finished yet. ^.^


	16. Meanwhile in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro just wanted to get drunk, have a laugh at Sanji and call it a night.
> 
> He didn't need yet more fuel for the wrong kind of thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who has been commenting so far!
> 
> Here we have Zoro's part of the fallout which is a bit longer and more detailed than Sanji's.
> 
> We are also now entering the phase where there will be more and more reveals. Hopefully good ones.
> 
> I'm kind of nervous to be honest.
> 
> Hope you enjoy though!

Zoro threw his keys on the dresser with more force than necessary when he came back home, pissed to high hell.

'Zoro bro, you're drunk, go home.' Franky had said soon as he saw him. And of course the one time when he would have liked some damn hard manual labour to distract himself. Could use the damn money too or Crocodile would be on his ass soon.

Not like having a drink before work was usually such a big deal either. Just because he'd had to literally get black out plastered to get any damn sleep tonight, didn't mean he couldn't do his job today!

At least Franky hadn't taken his car keys too, disapproving look over his stupid sunglasses aside.

And all of this over goddamn Blondie.

Ace's shit taste in partners must be contagious. That was the only explanation.

There was just no fucking way, no way at all that he was still attracted to that prissy, pussybegging, lightweight of a walking stereotype after witnessing last night.

Except he was. That was his life now.

And if seeing the priss dance around those women like a damn servant hadn't cured this crush, nothing would.

He'd even fucking wanted those damn photos He had to be very, very sick.

And then the damn idiot had to go and call him sexy and dependable, while twisting himself into a pretzel. Give him the illusion of a goddamn chance with those stupidly honest, impossibly blue eyes.

And then fall asleep and be carried around by Ace like a trusting ragdoll to drive home just how taken he was.

Zoro needed another drink. 

Those were all that was left in the fridge anyway. Luffy, Ace and significant amounts of food could not exist under the same roof for longer periods of time by the laws of nature.

He grabbed a six pack and trudged to his room, locking himself in before Luffy decided to come back from harassing today's lucky winner of his affections.

He'd taken a liking to the photographer and practically extorted his contact info early on. Poor guy had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

As for Zoro's plans for the day... Going to the dojo in this state was out of the question. And he was pretty sure that only sweet sweet unconciousness could put a dent in his constant fantasies of blue eyes at this point, so that was option one. He'd need to pick up work again soon though meaning that option 2 was more appropriate: Beer to ease the guilt. .

So he threw himself on his bed, opened a bottle and started that. With nothing else to do today a nap would be the logical choice. Of course taking a nap would also be like rolling out the red carpet for a wet dream.

Zoro groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the memory of waking up this morning to a raging hard-on. A faint memory of blue eyes and silky blond hair and that damn red thing from the photos haunting him.

It was so fucking unfair, him being here, pining pathetically while Ace was probably having a shitty heart to heart with Blondie. Sitting in that damn pretty place or sharing that stupidly big bed. Touching Sanji, comforting him about last night's disaster, maybe putting him in something kinky if he wasn't too hungover. Zoro's stomach turned at the thought.

It felt so damn unfair. Ace wasn't even in love with Sanji. He'd said as much to the bitchy redhead.

And if that wasn't the damn case, then of all the people to give his chronic manwhoring up for, why did he have to choose Sanji? Sweden was full of long-legged blondes, according to Ace. He could've picked one there if that was his thing.

Maybe he should put the idea in his friend's head. 'How's Scandinavia sound for a year away or two? No need to hurry back. I'll take care of everything.'

It was a dickish thing to think of course

Not the worst he'd thought by a long shot, but still. 

That weasely shit wasn't his style though and this whole dishonesty thing was giving him a headache already. No wonder Sanji was such an uptight mess. Though maybe he had his reasons, shit as they probably were. There'd certainly been consequences for whatever fucked with the guy's head.

Zoro didn't really want to recall the almost sickly skinnyness he'd seen on those drag pictures and chances were that that hadn't been the worst of it judging by what Nami said. They'd still been hilarious but there was a bad aftertaste remembering them now. Sanji wouldn't have gotten to that point for no reason.

Had Ace noticed? It was hard to tell through his introducing-me-face. He'd certainly played sweet and comforting afterwards, but that didn't have to mean that he noticed anything amiss. 

And of course Zoro then had to stumble over another memory he didn't need: Sanji tucked up in his own bed. He'd looked softer, younger. Vulnerable in the way Zoro had seen after their fight at the dojo for just a moment. Small somehow.

He'd actually just wanted the damn bathroom and ended up in Sanji's room by accident, tripping over this _thing_ the man somehow caused in him. He didn't even know why he sat down there or how long he'd stayed. So close and yet feeling miles away. 

His relationship with Kuina had been unconventional, but so much less complicated and a lot less emotionally exhausting. 

He'd never felt as useless as sitting on that bed. Not allowed to reach out to comfort. Not allowed to give in to his frustrations either.

Part of him just wanted to shake the damn facts out of the idiot. Challenge him to a fight over the info or something, but that would be unfair in his current state.

Another part would really like to find the bitch who could wake up to _that_ face regularly and still hurt the damn priss. Maybe shake the info out of her and deliver some much earned justice.

He could settle for yelling at the blond too. Insensitive as it probably was to demand to know what the fuck happened and why he let himself get hurt that way. 

He could practically see Ace in his mind's eye being all understanding and placating like he himself wouldn't be and it pissed him off to no end. Like that was getting them anywhere and not just Ace fortifying his position.

Though maybe Zoro was wrong. Maybe the events of last night had proven to Ace that relationships weren't for him after all. Or that he liked the insane variety in his bed partners back. Or that Sanji's bitchy redheaded friend was too big a hassle.

The whole crazy work ethic thing should give him pause too.

Heh. Zoro could practically imagine a younger, ganglier Sanji running himself ragged, trying to please everyone in that way he had. Doing his fucking best all earnestly to help people while cursing up a storm and pretending to not really give a damn.

He would have liked to fight him in his healthy days. If he could have fun even now sparring against him in his severely weakened state the very idea of a real fight made his blood boil pleasantly.

The sudden knocking at his door startled him out of his thoughts and wiped the dopey smile right of his face. Fuck. That had to be Ace. Luffy coming in he wouldn't have missed.

And apparently the guy wanted to _talk_ to him.

With a grumble he forced himself from his bed, shoving the rest of his sixpack out of sight with his foot and opened the door, meeting Ace who was halfway into another knock and looking almost sheepish.

"Hey man, you got a moment?" He asked and rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting his eyes. This was serious then.

"Sure." He said neutrally and followed Ace to the living room where they got comfortable with more beer on Luffy's nest.

"Well, what did Blondie do now?" Zoro asked because it could only be that. "And how is he? Survived the hangover I take it?" He added because he was sick and couldn't help himself

"Sanji's fine, hell of a headache but nothing major. And he didn't do anything, his dad though..." Ace started and Zoro almost choked on his beverage. Damn. This was getting habit and he really didn't like it.

"What?" He asked and looked intently at Ace. Dads were the bane of the guy's existence.

And man if Ace didn't look uncomfortable as all hell. "Invited me to the fire department fundraiser, like personally. As a guest of honor. Cause I saved his life." He pulled an envelope from his pocket and threw it on the table. Damn thing looked fancy.

"Kay. So he doesn't know." Zoro said and watched Ace's face twist. 

"I just fished that out the mailbox. He called Sanji earlier today about it. Seems he knows _something_." Ace said and crossed his arms.

"If I go I'll meet his dad, Zoro." He said and his tone was utterly unreadable.

"So you broke up?" Zoro asked before he could bite his tongue. It wasn't that unreasonable. The only experience Ace had with meeting dads was dodging the fists of guys whose daughters he'd slept with. He'd never gotten anywhere near a proper meet the family in his goddamn life.

And maybe a personal wish of Zoro's had a bit of a part in fathering that thought too.

"Believe it or not, I'm thinking of going." Ace said, hands twirling around each other nervously.

Zoro blinked, tried to compute that statement, and blinked again. This was a parallel universe. It had to be.

But he'd play along. "What did the priss say?" 

"Uh, after he was done panicking he said I could decide and we'd just... deal with it, I guess." He said and actually fucking smiled in that way that made Zoro's hand twitch for an axe.

"So, you wanna go?" Zoro asked, carefully maintaining stoicism and Ace looked a little helpless.

"I don't really know." He admitted. 

"You haven't wanted that kind of thing in your entire life." Zoro pointed out and Ace carded both hands through his hair.

"Guess not... but maybe it's time, you know?" Uh-oh. He knew that tone. 

"Time for what?" He asked treading very carefully.

"That kind of stuff. Settling down. Building a proper life." Ace said and studied the floor with furrowed brows.

"You hate being settled and you really hate proper lives." He noted and Ace bit his lip.

"I'm not so sure that I like being untethered anymore either." His friend looked at him, almost conspiratorial.

"My last trip with Luffy was... okay." He admitted like it was a shameful secret. It probably was to a travelnut like Ace.

"It used to mean so much to me... but to be honest the whole thing lost its shine a while ago." He said and rubbed his hands nervously.

"Which is why you stayed here." Zoro finished the thought. "I always thought it was my fault." He hated remembering his weakness, all the nights and days Ace had spent by his side, tending to his hangovers, cutting him off when he was teetering on the edge of alcohol poisoning and making sure he didn't choke on his own vomit. Putting up with his tantrums and helping with his investigations where he could. 

Now Ace was chuckling awkwardly. "You gave me a great excuse to stop traveling... and something meaningful to do here." He said. "But after you got better I didn't really know what to do... I still don't." He said and looked thoughtful.

"I'm not so sure now that I ever really did. Not like regretting stuff just like... I don't know." He looked lost and not for the first time in his life.

Now this whole thing was taking form... 

Goddamn, Ace, goddamn.

"Sanji though..." that damn smile in his voice again. "He's driven, and the thing with the soup kitchen and the restaurant and his friends that love him like crazy..."

Zoro took his meaning perfectly and it made white hot jealousy flash through every fiber of his being. Also anger. 

It was probably irrational to get so goddamn pissed at Ace for trying to build something for once in his life, but something about how Sanji tied into the whole thing just rubbed Zoro all the wrong ways.

"Yeah, yeah. Blondie's an eager to please, fucking life-meaning - factory." He interrupted and growled at Ace's laughter. 

"Somehow, I knew you'd get it. You keep pretending to hate him, but he grew on you, didn't he?" He said with a grin and Zoro briefly debated just beating him unconcious with his beer bottle. 

"Thanks Zoro." He continued and looked his usual confident self again. "I guess I have an invitation to accept then. Meeting the man if it's still a secret's gonna be weird, but it's not like we have to come out in a blast there either."

Zoro wanted almost to tell him no. That that wasn't his advice. That secrets were bad and that he should maybe find someone else to drown his fucking crisis of meaning in.

Now Ace was studying his fucking invitation on that damn frilly paper that looked way too expensive.

"Nice. I get a Plus One. Luffy's out though. If I tried to pull that, noone would find my or his body." He joked and looked at Zoro with a grin. "How about you?" He asked and Zoro knew it as half serious half joking.

"Sounds boring as fuck." He said because it was true and 'I'd rather fuck your boyfriend than meet his dad' was unlikely to go over well.

"It probably will be. But Sanji grew up there. We can explore. And the food's supposed to be amazing." Zoro grumbled. He was way to invested in the whole exploring Sanji's childhood thing. That couldn't be healthy. 

"Lemme think about it." He said and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. Damn he hadn't slept enough and he was hungry now too as his stomach reminded him.

"Sanji packed us leftovers. There were actually some." Ace said with a laugh, because of course he had, probably dragged himself into the kitchen to do it too.

"Only cause the red-headed bitch drugged Luffy before he could destroy all of them." Zoro said and Ace grinned

"That woman is something alright." Ace smiled and stretched and Zoro leaned back. 

He'd really like to know what Ace really thought about being questioned that way. And about Sanji's dark past as a chronic people pleaser.

"Doesn't it bother you?" He asked and Ace looked at him questioningly.

"The way she talked to you. And that Blondie is in fact a servile, people pleasing bitch like I've been saying from the start." He clarified while keeping to himself that that didn't bother him enough anymore to even put a dent in his attraction. Just pissed him off as an extra.

"Hm. I like that he has such good friends. And he's a commitment person at heart, so what?" Ace asked and was sounding a bit defensive now, suspicious too.

"You're not." Zoro said as neutrally as possible.

"Told you already that maybe, it's time that I was." Now he was definitely defensive. He didn't say anything more as he went to the kitchen, and by the time they'd have dinner Zoro was sure he'd be all relaxed smiles again.

He was also pretty sure that that wasn't really a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I do live for comments! :)


	17. At night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji just wanted to use the time he couldn't sleep productively.
> 
> He didn't need Zoro as an audience. Although he couldn't really complain either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey
> 
> Another chapter.
> 
> Because while I may be feeling a bit lost right now I'm also still feeling inspired. I'm not promising quality
> 
> I'm considering a beta reader though. Or even just someone to bounce ideas around with!
> 
> Sooo if anyone might be interested. I'm open to that kind of thing.
> 
> I'm also bored a lot recently and if anyone would like me as a beta I wouldn't be opposed to trying that either.
> 
> :)
> 
> Now on with it and hope you enjoy!

Sanji took care to breath deeply and evenly through the strain on his arms. It had taken a while to be able to stand on his hands again for more than a flip but he was there now.

His balance had improved considerably too he noted as he carefully inched his legs into a full split, pleased that he didn't waver a lot.

It really was a good thing that he'd gotten Zoro and Ace to clean up here. The extra space did wonders for his nerves and made this little training session possible.

Luffy's nest had disappeared too, since the monster had declared Kaya's guest house his new temporary home.  
The messages from Usopp really had made Sanji snicker going in tone from "What the hell?" To "Oh hell no!" To "Oh to hell with it...fine.". An order of reactions that Sanji immediately recognised from personal experience. He suspected it was the usual learning curve when getting to know Luffy. 

He shouldn't have been so amused by Usopp's suffering, but he had needs that were better met here with a bit more privacy.

Well except that Zoro was still here, though he'd been avoidant ever since the disastrous dinner. Maybe Ace and him had been stressing Zoro's tolerance for the physical part of their relationship a bit too much recently.

He heard the front door open, then heavy steps. "The fuck are you doing?" Think of the devil.

Sanji was very proud of startling little enough to not fall over.

He let his eyes wander up Zoro who stood in the doorway frowning. Seriously, how he could still be attractive making that face was a mystery for the ages. No matter this was a perfect chance to sort through a few things with the man.

"Training." He said with a grin, bringing his legs up again and flipping onto his feet, proud of the smooth movement and quiet landing.

"Couldn't sleep again." He explained. Not like Zoro hadn't caught him often enough sitting up at night. "Thought I might as well be productive."

He only got a grunt in return when Zoro turned to leave.

"Wait." Sanji said and was almost surprised and a little embarassed when Zoro turned, looking like a disgruntled neanderthal. Sanji was probably keeping him from bed but there was nothing for it. "I kinda wanted to talk to you..." He said and now it was Zoro's turn to look surprised for a second before the scowl was back.

"Talk then." Ugh. No manners.

"Mind imitating a civilized person and sitting down?" He demanded unable to hide his annoyance.

At least Zoro complied though his face looked like he was being sent to the gallows.

Sanji got comfortable across from the other man and felt his nerves fry a little as he thought about what exactly he wanted to say or do now.

"Uh, I'm sorry." That probably wasn't a bad start.

"What for?" Zoro mumbled even more annoyed. God the guy was as helpful here as Usopp in a fistfight.

"Earlier this week, for example?" Sanji reminded with some annoyance of his own. Zoro had walked in on them in the living room just as Ace was laying a choker around his neck, closing the catch in a gesture that felt weirdly claiming before starting to deliciously kiss and nip down his neck, while playing with the black fabric in a way that made Sanji's breath feel like it wasn't really there. His other hand already hiking up his sweater and the shirt below it.

They'd noticed Zoro too late, just catching him turning on the spot and stomping off like an angry rhino and then slam of the front door that luckily didn't take out the wall with it, like it might have.

That had been awkward for all of two seconds. Then they'd proceeded to get naked and taken advantage of Zoro's absence to great effect. 

The man had done well to escape. The neighbours probably weren't so lucky. Or maybe they were. He could swear the middle-aged lady living across the hall had given him a thumbs up and a flustered smile when he passed her in the hall last week. And the skater from the floor below kept winking at him when they met.

"Ah, goddamn necking. Seen worse though. I live with the guy y'know." Zoro said the words giving a wonderful impression of someone who exactly doesn't mean what he's saying.

"I'm trying to apologize here you oaf. I get that this is all probably really uncomfortable for you, so I'll try to reign the PDA in, okay?" He said feeling anger bubble up at the dismissive tone.

"Good luck negotiating that with Ace." Was that bitterness in Zoro's voice? Must be more bothered than Sanji thought.

"I'll manage. And while we are on that note.. Sorry for what I said when I was drunk." There now it was out. 

And Zoro was gaping at him like a fish. A very attractive and really confused fish.

God, Sanji could feel the blush coming on and with his complexion that meant he would take the colour of boiled lobster shortly.

"I feel like you've been avoiding me. And if it's because of.. that. It just kinda came out... I'm not gonna try anything." He met Zoro's eyes that were utterly unreadable before he looked away with crossed arms and a tip of blush on his ears.

"I didn't really mind." He said and Sanji was surprised by how relieved that made him feel.

"You dancing around those chicks like they have your balls in a purse was way more offensive." Because of course Zoro was missing the required genes to just let him have a moment.

Real anger washed over him like a tidal wave. He tried to not think about why he felt so stung.

"I just happen to appreciate women as they deserve, you dick." Sanji growled and kicked Zoro's shin hard as he could from the angle he was sitting at.

Of course that started them down a route of insults and tussling. Sanji had missed that. It was familiar and Zoro was acting like he'd always had. Natural. Not like Sanji needed coddling.

Only problem was that maybe he was enjoying the physical contact a little too much. Ace practically giving him moral permission to be attracted to Zoro was really messing with his head and his dick, he thought as he dug his elbow into Zoro's side, twisting from his strong, solid, warm grip.

It didn't help that Zoro had an amazing physique too. The kind of body that had been his ideal when he was younger. All muscle without being too bulky. Completely built for function not for show. Or that Sanji could feel all of it, trapped in a bearhug as he suddenly found himself with his back against Zoro's absurdly broad chest. 

He wasn't in the mood to explain an awkward boner, meaning that he really had to get out of there, and quick.

It took a moment, quite a bit of wiggling and the use of his elbows as well as a kick to Zoro's side to extract himself, breathing heavily when he could finally stand in front of the sofa.

Zoro was rubbing his side with his usual discontent grumbling. "Seriously, what are you? How did you even do that just now?" He complained and there was the red at the tip of his ears again. Probably embarassed that he couldn't completely overpower Sanji. The thought had his pride roaring immediately.

"Spar with me sometime and I might show you!" He boasted before remembering how that turned out last time he had opened his big stupid mouth. Then again maybe it was goddamn time to get over it.

"Anytime Blondie, can't wait to beat your scrawny ass again." Zoro said with that almost feral grin. God that was hot in all the right ways, which was very wrong of him to think.

"Why not make it a regular thing?" He caught himself saying and Zoro suddenly looked confused.

"What? We fight all the damn time anyway. And I could use the goddamn training if I'm going to take you down." Sanji said and forced a grin that actually came easier than he had thought it would. Weird. This was as good as admitting that right now, he just couldn't beat Zoro. And didn't he hate that fact with a passion, yet here he was, essentially asking for help.

Zoro snorted and looked at him with his intense eyes. "You asked for it, don't go crying to that bitchy redheaded friend of yours when I bruise your precious little ego."

"Oh look who's talking about ego. I'll rip that attitude of yours apart one of these days. And if training with you is what it takes I'll pay that goddamn price too." Sanji bit back before grabbing a pillow and smacking it right in Zoro's face. "And don't call my precious Nami that. She's a wonderful, beautiful and intelligent lady."

"I saw the woman grill Ace when you were having your drunk nap." Zoro said as they were wrestling for the pillow. "That one is no lady."

"Oh yes she is, she's also a force of nature. But that doesn't detract from her beauty and her grace an-" he started to school Zoro on the facts of Nami's wonderful character but was cut off with a groan.

"Spare me the goddamn details of your fawning." Zoro said and ripped the pillow from him.

Sanji huffed and fell back into the sofa. That reminded him and awakened his curiosity. 

"What exactly did you talk about while I was out?" He asked the question that he hadn't quite dared ask Ace yet. He had a pretty good idea anyway.

"Not much." Zoro said. Honest. Not avoidant, but still. Apparently Zoro caught his unsatisfied expression. Then suddenly the feral grin was back and made Sanji's heart beat higher and his blood sing in anticipation. "Tell you what though: You beat me, I'll spill."

Sanji wasn't one to argue with extra motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked and would appreciate a comment or a Kudos
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read anyway! ^.^


	18. After hours physical conflict resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro just wanted to find a way to deal with this shit.
> 
> He didn't need Sanji to put his nose where it didn't belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay. This one is another longer one and I am super nervous about it.
> 
> I really hope it's a bit enjoyable and want to thank oceanica for beta- reading this chapter and being kind enough to listen to my issues with it as well as offering invaluable advice and encouragement.
> 
> Now on with it!

Zoro's blood was pumping wildly, reflexes completely alert, muscles coiled and anticipation high.

Grunts of pain and exertion filled the air as he blocked another of Sanji's kicks and tried to grapple the other man to the ground.

But Sanji was quicker than him, hopping back with more elegance than was fair and a damn smug smile on his face. Whatever he had lost in prowess, it was coming back to him rapidly, Zoro thought as he shifted his stance before going in for another attack, grin spreading over his face unbidden.

Then suddenly there was no more ground under his feet as Sanji feigned an attack only to swipe in from the other side and knock him down. He could only curse as he did his best to break the fall.

Before he could get his bearings fully a solid weight settled on him and his throat was trapped under Sanji's shin.

When he refocused he saw the blond lean over him, breath coming heavily, hair sticky and skin glistening with sweat, blue eyes blazing with triumph.

He looked fucking edible like that. Messy. Confident. _Strong._

"Fine, you win. I yield." Zoro said and revelled in the change coming over Sanji's face.  
He smiled wide and honest, like the fucking sun had come out.

"Yes!" Sanji cheered and rolled off him, collapsing on the ground in breathless laughter. "Fucking finally!"

Zoro sat up and didn't even try to hide his grin. Sanji's giddiness was infectious and he'd earned that one.

"Still kicked your ass a thousand times though." He reminded smugly and dodged Sanji's foot as the man kicked at him playfully.

"You are still such a dick." Sanji said with another laugh and wiped at his face.

"God, I could use a cigarette." He said in an all too familiar pleased tone.

"Nah. Have one later." Zoro said with a grin of his own and met Sanji's blue, blue eyes.

"Any good reasons for why I should wait?" The blond asked playfully and leaned into his space.

Zoro felt pure instinct flood his system before giving into his desires and closing the distance between them.

He pulled Sanji into his lap with one hand and tangled the other in the blond ponytail. Felt Sanji's own arms settle around him. Their kiss was almost violent, tension from their fight rising up again from where it had bubbled away just under the surface.

A pull of hair earned him a deep moan that went straight to his dick while strong fingers were digging into his back. He separated from Sanji's lips to breathe and nip along his exposed throat.

"'Cause you'll really fucking need that smoke when I'm done with you." He said and let his free hand wander, hiking up Sanji's shirt to feel the lean firm muscles shiver at his words, the perfect skin heat up under his touches.

Except there was no warmth, no firm but yielding body in his lap and no cool, calloused hands doing their own exploring.

Just an empty bed and the blaring of his alarm.

Fuck.

Starting to train with Sanji regularly felt like a terrible idea right then, as he lay there with an insistent boner he steadfastly ignored. Like he hadn't wanted the damn priss enough before getting into all sorts of compromising positions with him.

And he'd tried to stay away too. But of course Sanji had to look at him with those eyes and that hopeful face and essentially ask him for help with his recovery. So much for trying to avoid the blond for the sake of his friendship with Ace. Damn him and his dumb face to hell.

As Zoro forced himself to get up and get dressed he mused about the session they'd set up for this evening. Like he even had time for torturing himself that way. Even so he knew he wasn't going to cancel on Sanji. He wasn't about to miss the next piece of his progress.

Not the way Sanji figured out his strategy and then revised it on the spot to compensate for his disadvantages. Not his elated smile when he noted his own improvements.

Certainly not the way he was flushed and rumpled but pleased after an exhausting session.

No, Zoro, wasn't about to let any of that pass him by.

Did that make him a shit friend? Maybe.

Then again, he wasn't going to escalate this thing with Sanji. He had enough discipline left to enjoy one of the good things in his life without ruining everything else. And it wasn't like Ace was being Mr. Considerate here, even if he didn't know about Zoro's predicament.

At least Sanji had been true to his word and was bothering to bite the pillow again. An idea Zoro tried not to dwell on as he got ready for work.

He noted that Ace's bag was missing as he stepped outside. So he was probably out looking for work. He'd said something about going out with the guys for drinks tonight too. Whomever that meant. In Ace's case it could be half the city.

Although he wasn't as busy keeping friendships alive as he used to be way back in the day. Before his regular evening plans had shifted quite dramatically from "meeting the guys" to "finding some slut for meaningless sex". And then he’d met Sanji. An eternal blessing and curse.

Sanji, whom Zoro would meet tonight although it probably wasn't a good idea.

He was still glad that work went by quickly thankfully with Franky asking about the 'girlfriend' that kept making him his amazing lunches only once.

To his annoyance his phone also kept vibrating with the group chat Luffy had set up to draw all of them into his hijinks more efficiently. When Zoro looked at it after work there were more than a hundred new messages, most of them probably Luffy spamming suggestions but from the looks of it a fair bit of snarking from the witch and refereeing from Usopp

At least Luffy seemed entertained enough with harassing Sanji's friends for the time being instead of clogging Zoro's schedule. He loved the guy like a brother, but when he had his sights set on you it was suddenly always Luffy o'clock, which could mean anything except being productive.

And tonight he was actually looking forward to his free time. At least until he pulled up to the dojo and was greeted by a familiar black car and the mountain of muscle leaning against it.

Crocodile’s right hand man. Shit. Was he really that far behind on payments?

And Sanji was going to be here any minute too. Damn it all to hell.

He jumped out of his car and stormed past the man who followed him calmly into a secluded corner away from the living spaces. Koshiro didn't have to know about this.

"I'm not that far behind. Why're you here?" He barked at the man without preamble.

"Far enough. I'm just here to relay the message: You will pay up by the end of this month," he said and sounded so fucking bored. Zoro really wanted to punch his face in.

"Or else?" Zoro asked through gritted teeth.

"This place might not look so new anymore. And I don't think you'll instruct very well from a wheelchair, neither will the man who lives here, Koshiro, was it?" Still with that detached tone. He probably could take the guy too but Koshiro likely couldn't. Having to put up with this shit made his blood boil but there was fuck all he could do.

"Fine. Tell Crocodile he'll get his shitty money." He'd manage somehow. He always did.

"That's all we want." With that the man walked back to his car, just as Sanji was pulling into the lot.  
Fuck. The two of them coming from a dark corner behind the dojo had to look suspicious. And of course Sanji was looking after the car as it sped away.

"Who was that guy? Looked kinda dangerous," he said and turned his sharp blue eyes on Zoro who suddenly felt like a bug under a microscope.

"None of your business." Zoro growled. "We gonna fight or what?"

Sanji was still looking sceptical, damn. But apparently he wasn't going to pursue this. "Fine. Let's go."

Zoro had hoped that getting to fight would take his mind off his shit situation. No such luck. He was distracted and taking a lot more hits than was usual for him.

Sanji was noticing too, judging from his pissed off expression. Anger seemed to make him even faster and Zoro took a kick to his side that made him wheeze before his feet were swiped from under him and he landed on his ass hard.

"What the everloving FUCK are you doing?" Sanji asked, standing over him with a sneer.

"What the fuck's your problem? You won. Be happy or something." Zoro muttered and refused to back down from eye contact.

That seemed to only make the blond angrier. With one swift movement he was in Zoro's space grabbing his collar and yanking him even closer until their faces were inches apart.

"It's not winning when you just stand there like a brittle rock! If you are going to fight me, do it properly!" Sanji hissed and kept searching his face.

"It's because of that guy, right?" He then asked and Zoro's gall was rising at the meddling.

"Already told you. None of your business." He growled and shoved Sanji off, or tried to.

"Well I won, so you spill." The blond suddenly said, still angry but now also smug.

"You said that wasn't a win." Zoro pointed out and tried to push Sanji away harder, to no avail.

"You said it was. Tell me." He kept insisting and Zoro had just about had it.

"Do I need to kick your ass again for you to let this go? 'Cause I will." Zoro threatened. Sanji didn't seem impressed.

"Is it about money?" Sanji asked and Zoro could feel his face go slack. "Bull's eye." Damn smug bastard. "Explains a lot. Look if you're in trouble, accepting h-"

"You finish that sentence I will gut you, you damn hypocrite." He growled and finally managed to take the man aback. Good, he was better on the offensive anyway.

"How about you tell me about your ex first? Then we can have a nice chat over tea about how we fucked our lives." He continued and Sanji finally let go and plopped to the ground in front of him with a guarded expression.

"That's not the same." The blond said and there was the quiet, defensive tone again he hated so much.

"How isn't it? We got shit in our lives we don't talk about. Won't accept help either," Zoro pointed out.

Sanji was angry. He could tell but it was weak anger. The kind Zoro hated. "You deserve help." Sanji said and there was a stubborn shine to his blue eyes.

"And you don't?" Zoro scoffed at the very notion.

Sanji was looking away, hiding his face. "I'm not a good person." He said and that was just the biggest bull.

"Uh-huh, and next you'll tell me you aren't a melodramatic priss." Zoro shot back and watched real anger bubble up in Sanji's whole posture. That was more like it.

"You don't know a fucking thing about me!" He exploded.

"I know what you do." He simply said and watched Sanji falter again.

"Well, you don't know what I _did._ " He muttered.

"Can't have been that bad." Zoro said with a shrug.

Sanji looked annoyed and exhausted, a feeling Zoro could relate to. "And how do you know that?"

Zoro met his eyes firmly. "Because if it was, you'd be dead or in jail by your own hand." Of this he was certain. There was real honor in Sanji. In his actions, in his words, even in the stupid way he carried himself.

The blond gaped at him openly for a moment, utterly baffled before he found his bearings again and a dark shadow fell over his face. "Maybe you are just misjudging me." He sounded bitter.

There was something there, some crime or misdeed, but Zoro remained convinced that ultimately, it was all in Sanji's head. "Nah."

"And what about you?" Sanji started in again, obviously trying to turn the tables.

"What about me?" Zoro tried to avoid, though he knew it was pointless. Maybe he should just leave. Tell Koshiro to lock up after Sanji.

"Why can't you just accept some damn help? Does Ace know?" Fucking nosy bastard.

"Ace has done enough for me." Zoro said firmly and left out the part where he was most likely sinning against his friend in this very moment. Not ideal conditions to ask for even more support.

"And I don't fucking need help. It's just loans." He insisted and Sanji looked at him with that face he usually made before tutting about his eating habits and starting on dinner.  
Before he could open his stupid mouth Zoro was interrupting. "If you offer me your shit money, I swear I will break every bone in your body."

"I wouldn't just gift you money. Can't trust you with a loan either." Sanji said but his eyes told Zoro that he'd absolutely thought about it.

"Well good. 'Cause I don't want it." Zoro affirmed.

"Good. I wouldn't have given you any." Sanji repeated but Zoro could see that he was hatching something in the back of his mind.

"What does a guy like you need that much money for anyway?" He started _again_ and Zoro was just about ready to call it a night and beat him unconscious.

"Why do you care?" Zoro asked with a groan, they weren't even really friends for god's sake. He spent most of their time together deliberately being a dick.

When he didn't get an answer he looked over and was greeted with the sight of Sanji blushing all over his pale skin. That man would be the death of him. When their eyes met Sanji's widened and he broke the eye contact and cleared his throat.

"You deserve help." He just said again and Zoro really didn't get it.

"I'm not exactly nice to you." He pointed out. In fact he'd been all around pretty shit to everyone since Kuina was killed. First depressed, then obsessed and ultimately resigned. He'd always been selfish, living life his way and pursuing his goals single mindedly, but he used to not pass on the costs.

"You don't treat me like I'm broken." Sanji said and still wouldn't meet his eyes. "You are honest with me."

Oh the irony. If only Sanji knew. And yet he could feel warmth well up within him before he pushed the sensation down. This was bad and he was bad for allowing it. Wanting to bend Sanji over any available surface and fuck him senseless was one thing, but this was so so much worse. It was already too intimate and the urge to tell Sanji about his whole sordid story kept welling up within him. It was all a symptom of this damned crush and he loathed that he didn't have it under control.

While he was wrestling with his thoughts Sanji was unusually quiet.

When he looked at the man again he had gotten up and was looking around. Scrutinizing the place.

"I noticed before... this place was remodeled. Wasn't it?" He asked and Zoro started to hate how perceptive he could be.

"Was that what the money was for?" He continued. At least he wasn't insulting Zoro's intelligence by playing dumb.

"That really isn't any of your business." He ground out and got up too.

"No. It's not." Sanji agreed with a hum but kept looking around.

They were interrupted by quiet steps approaching and the door opening to reveal Koshiro, who probably was making his evening round.

"Ah. Zoro." He said and Zoro righted his posture and bowed slightly immediately. 

"Good evening, Sensei."

Sanji had the decency to do the same before introducing himself as a friend of Zoro's.

The once over Koshiro gave them probably told him more than Zoro really wanted him to know. "Would you two care to join me for some tea? Zoro doesn't really come by much." Koshiro asked and Zoro felt the sudden urge to bolt.

Sanji didn't seem to feel that way and smiled politely. "I'd love to." He said which didn't leave Zoro much choice.

They followed Koshiro to the Japanese styled living quarters and sat down around the low table while his sensei prepared the tea.

He could practically feel the curiosity radiate off Sanji in waves as he looked around, no doubt filing away bits and pieces of information.

Koshiro was usually a discreet man, hopefully that held true today too.

Tea was served quickly and from Sanji's expression and excited questions he liked the blend and how it had been prepared.

To Zoro green tea was green tea, though he could distinguish a bad cup from a good one. To Sanji a good one seemed to be a life-affirming experience.

"You are quite knowledgeable." Koshiro said with a subdued smile. Zoro could tell he was pleased though.

Now if Sanji could stop smiling like a bashful suitor Zoro wouldn't have to bleach his brain to get rid of the image again.

"I take it you are who I think you are then, Mr Black." Koshiro continued and Sanji laughed awkwardly at that. Did every goddamn person in the world know the priss?

"I hope you are referring to my family's more noble exploits." He said with a shy smile that made Zoro want to punch his own face in for the way it made his heart race.

"You could say that. My daughter Kuina took an interest in your father's charity work. She had taken over the dojo and wanted to open new avenues, rehabilitation and support of troubled youth and the like." He said with a smile, muted by sadness. "She never got the chance to reach out to your father. But what a strange coincidence that you should befriend Zoro."

Sanji's smile made way for a more somber expression. "I'm very sorry for your loss." He said.

"The roads of fate are not for us to know." He said calmly but there was weariness in him. Zoro was just angry. Fate had nothing to do with it.

Kuina had been killed by cowards for defending someone else. But this was not the time and place to disrespect his teacher by contradicting him.

"She sounds like a very impressive woman." Sanji said. "Was the remodelling her idea too?" He asked innocently and Zoro felt like grabbing that dumb hair and slamming Sanji's head into the table, pretty face be damned. Nosy fucker.

"You have a keen eye. Yes. It was all her grand plan to modernize everything. Start a new era so to speak." Koshiro's smile was wistful and Zoro knew that he sometimes felt like he hadn't been supportive enough.

An idea that wasn't too misplaced considering how Kuina had had to fight him tooth and nail for her career and then the dojo and then every step away from Koshiro's traditionalism only to have all of it ripped away.

Koshiro had never quite forgiven himself for being so hard on her in the short time she'd had. Sometimes Zoro couldn’t forgive him either.

Fortunately Koshiro didn't feel the need to expound on Zoro's pitiful attempts at continuing Kuina's dream.  
It would be a pain for Sanji to know about court and the press and the excessive drinking.  
He already saw too many puzzle pieces clicking into place behind Sanji's blue eyes as it was.

"It's a pity she never got to do it." Sanji said softly and Koshiro agreed with a nod.

"That it is. But I do hope her vision is not quite lost yet." Koshiro said and although he never looked away from Sanji, Zoro keenly felt the meaning behind it.

"Be that as it may. I should retire now.Thank you for keeping an old man company. Be sure to lock up properly." Koshiro said and got up to leave them alone in awkward silence.

"Don't get any dumb ideas, Blondie, this has nothing to do with you." Zoro said and tried for finality but probably just sounded juvenile.

Sanji gave him a look "An amazing, beautiful woman and her noble dream that I could have helped with. Sounds like my business to me."

Zoro grimaced "She would have hated you and your pussy-begging ways. And she would have killed you for calling her beautiful like that means shit."

He half expected Sanji to go on another of his white knight tirades but instead the man just kicked him under the table while humming thoughtfully.

"I guess I can see that. She was insanely strong and pretty fierce by all accounts." He said, still with that weirdly reverent tone though his words were different now.

Wait. "You didn't know her." Zoro pointed out and Sanji gave him another look. "I'm a martial artist too and she was amazing so I followed her career. Lots of people did. She was a hometown hero, you idiot. Kept beating men twice her size and weight." It was true. Zoro'd had enough trouble with the press in the aftermath to know that much. Shouldn't be so surprised.

Sanji's face fell again "Shocked me pretty bad when I read the news."

Zoro did his level best to suppress the memories. The call and then having to identify her. Something that wasn't possible by her face anymore. Somenof the pain must have shown on his expression though because Sanji looked at him worriedly, searching.

"Can I ask: What was she to you?" He asked very quietly and yet oh so insistent and Zoro felt himself reel with how difficult to answer that was.

His best friend, his rival, his partner, his wife. What hadn't Kuina been to him?

"You'd call her my soulmate," was what he settled for. It wasn't a word he liked, too sappy, but it might give Sanji an idea. Probably the wrong one given the nature of their relationship but still.

The man looked at him surprised for a moment. Then apologetic.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have..." Sanji was ruffling his hair again. Fucking endearing nervous tick.

"It's fine." He said and surprisingly even to himself actually meant it.

"Don't be weird about it though,” he added and grinned at Sanji's annoyed face.

"Let's get out of here." Zoro said and didn't wait for an answer as he got up and cleared the cups, rinsing them in the kitchen while he was at it.

When he turned around Sanji was leaning in the doorway, watching him with a broad grin.

"What?" He asked the blond.

Sanji just shrugged. "Just fascinating. Like you're in your natural habitat."

"Used to live here." Zoro grumbled as he put the cups away.

"I figured as much. Want to get something to eat? Ace is out with friends so I don't have to feed him." Sanji suggested.

Zoro was insanely tempted to say yes and revel in the feeling of hanging out with Sanji in public.

And after all the boundaries he was already ignoring maybe this one shouldn't give him pause and yet... "Nah, had something before coming here. Just gonna go home."

He tried not to notice that Sanji seemed disappointed. Luckily the blond just shrugged and went to have a smoke and then drive off while Zoro locked up.

When he got to his own place the silence was almost deafening and he found himself immediately missing the clatter of pans and the clicking of expensive shoes. But it probably really was better this way.

He couldn't help how he felt.

But he could help what he did, and it was time to carry the cost of his choices himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and if you left a comment or a Kudos that would make my day!
> 
> You can also come yell at me at my discord robinelli #6127. Gently though. I'm fragile :)
> 
> Anyway. Hope to see you at the next chapter!


	19. Wounds old and new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace just wanted to have a few drinks.
> 
> He didn't need to have slumbering demons awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there.
> 
> I'm a little late but Ace chapters are hard to write!
> 
> As always I'm unspeakably grateful to anyone who has been kind enough to comment so far.
> 
> And a special thanks to oceanica for giving her thoughts. It really helps.
> 
> Now on with the story!

Ace felt like kicking something. Hard. 

But this was Zoro’s car and piece of shit that it was, Zoro needed the damn thing. The guy was also getting him from the hospital in the middle of the night, so destroying his stuff would just be plain rude.

“How bad?” Zoro asked from the driver’s seat as he pulled out of the lot. He looked as tired as you’d expect someone to look who’d been woken at 1 am. Then again, he was always tired recently and this was probably not helping. Ace felt sorry for that as he tried to get comfortable despite the bruising along his side.

“Not as bad as that asshole.” Ace said darkly and inspected the bandage on his arm and the wounds along his knuckles. “Broke his nose,” he said with some satisfaction. Probably cracked a rip or two as well.

“Police get involved?” Zoro continued and Ace leaned his head back. 

“Yeah. But he started it, came at me with a broken bottle. Should go through as self-defense.” Redheaded fucker had harassed him and his drinking buddies all evening, looking for a fight. Drunk piece of shit.

Zoro just grumbled next to him while taking a wrong turn. Something Ace didn’t correct him on. They’d get home eventually.

This was such a pain. Hopefully he hadn’t done more damage than he meant to in his anger. Else he might have to go to court, maybe even get suspended from firefighting for assault. 

Not a good look with his history of disciplinary problems.

“You sure you’re not gonna get into trouble over this?” Zoro continued asking.

“I don’t know. But I couldn’t help it. Fucker annoyed me the whole night and then challenged me.” He could hear his own indignation and it sounded so pathetically juvenile.

Zoro scoffed next to him but he could hear the smile in his voice. “Classic Portgas, never could back down from a fight. Though your last brawl was a while back.” 

Yeah. Ace remembered that. He had tried to follow a lead from the police files he’d filched and gotten into some hot water. Broken ribs, a stab wound and almost getting shot had taught him that doing that kind of shit alone wasn’t such a smart idea. Then again, that lesson was unlikely to stop him in the future.

“Like you’re any better,” he said and produced a grin with the ease of practice. “Need I remind you that we used to get arrested together?”

Zoro barked a laugh and grinned maniacally. “Nah I remember. Smoker’d roll his eyes everytime we were brought in.” 

And they’d been brought in a lot. Trespassing, parkour, underage drinking, stealing booze, getting into fights. 

Ace laughed at the memories. “Kuina never got caught, she was just that good.” His eyes widened when he realized what he’d just said. His head snapped around, aggravating a bruise on his neck. Zoro’s face had fallen to a weak smile.

“Yeah and then she got that stupid beat-up car and would get us from the station with her shit eating grin,” he said and Ace felt himself reel with that development. Zoro hadn’t talked about her in ages.

“Koshiro would have been so pissed if he’d known.” Zoro continued wistfully.

Ace honestly didn’t know what to say to that, just that this seemed... good. Healthy.

“She was the first to grow out of it,” he said after a moment and looked out of the window.

“Couldn’t stay a fuckhead with her ambitions,” Zoro said. He had known her much better than anyone else. They’d constantly been at each other’s throats too. And then they’d gotten married. Which was still really weird because Ace would have sworn up and down that Zoro was as gay as they come and that Kuina wasn’t interested in anything except winning and weaponry.

“Neither could you.” Ace said instead of voicing his thoughts. If it hadn’t been for Kuina’s death he was sure Zoro and her would be international headlines by now. He’d admired and wondered at that single minded dedication even when they were younger.

Zoro rumbled thoughtfully. “Or you.” He said after a moment and Ace couldn’t suppress his laugh. Him and ambitions, heh. Luckily it didn’t sound too bitter; practice did make perfect after all.

“Had to keep Luffy out of trouble. Couldn’t very well do that from juvie,” he said and internally clapped sarcastically as Zoro took a correct right. 

If it hadn’t been for the little monster being dumped at Dadan’s regularly he probably would have been dead in a ditch by age eighteen. He fought down the part of him that insisted that that might have been better for everyone involved. 

Sabo used to punch him in the face for voicing those kinds of ideas and Luffy never took his bouts of self-hatred well, so he’d gotten it under control. Except Luffy didn’t need him anymore and who knew where or how Sabo was after his parents had moved to get him away from ‘bad influences’. He’d never been able to find him again and the implications of that made him want to rage endlessly. Not a good topic to think about.

“You tried, but Luffy’ll forever be Luffy.” Zoro said fondly, ripping him from his dark thoughts. “Still got into plenty of shit. Half a miracle none of us lost any limbs. And that you didn’t knock anyone up.” 

Ace had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Even now Zoro just couldn’t get off his dick about his sleeping around. “Got luck on my side,” He said. ‘And a vasectomy to seal the deal. Genpool’s polluted enough,’ he didn’t say.

For a moment there was silence “You gonna tell Blondie about the fight?” Zoro then asked.

Ahh. Shit. That. “I’m bruised all over, got my arm cut with the bottle too. Not like I’ll be able to hide that from the guy I get naked with,” Ace said and noted that Zoro suddenly seemed strangely interested in all things Sanji. Zoro didn’t ask further though, just grunted in acknowledgement.

Ace chewed his lip. He really didn’t want to worry the blond. Especially not over him getting into a stupid bar fight. Then again apparently Sanji had his fair share of getting into scuffles in his past. It wasn’t like Ace was ashamed either. The guy had deserved it and he’d managed to take him down without help too. He just didn’t want to put more stress on Sanji when he was finally opening up. 

Whatever happened with his ex, Ace was almost sure he was witnessing the last stretches of recovery. Sanji had even taken up regular training with Zoro, reducing the bickering in their apartment considerably. That was kind of nice. And while Ace didn’t want to disrupt whatever good thing was in progress there, he did wonder why Sanji wouldn’t come to him with that. 

He’d noticed, of course, that Sanji and Zoro had built some strange friendship while he was gone that was built around antagonizing each other and getting into fights. And weirdly in many ways he felt like that was good for both of them. But it was still weird to be left out like this when he could help just as well. 

“When’s your next sparring session with Sanji?” He asked.

For a second there was silence. “Monday.” Zoro said then.

“Can I come? Probably shouldn’t fight yet but I’d like to see.” He said and there was another stretch of awkward silence. 

“Don’t see why not. Ask the priss though, he gets touchy about having his ass kicked, might not want the audience,” Zoro grumbled and Ace felt -not for the first time- like he was missing some piece of the picture here.

It was a pretty vague hunch though. Hard to discuss without making things awkward, so he didn’t interrogate it and looked at his phone instead. 

Immediately he felt a grin spread over his face as he scrolled through a bunch of pictures of suits Sanji’d sent him over the course of the evening. Yet more suggestions for the fundraiser. Apparently formal wear was not optional and while Ace wasn’t exactly a suit and tie kind of guy, Sanji’s enthusiasm was a decent trade-off for having to wear a dress shirt.

Soon he was down to the last message. ‘Hey, hope you’re having fun. I’ll be at the Momoiro on Sunday. You game?’ He read the text which had been sent a few hours ago. Probably just about when he’d been busy rearranging a man’s face with his fist. Having fun indeed.

He typed his answer quickly. ‘Fuck yes, I’m in!’ Briefly he debated giving a heads up about tonights incident but Sanji’d learn the details of his state soon enough. There was no need to bring it up here and now.

Besides, he didn’t want to sour his mood again by thinking about that, when he could look forward to being with Sanji in a public place were he was really, truly out of the closet. That sounded exactly like the kind of distraction he needed.

He didn’t actually expect a response this time of night. But then his phone vibrated as Zoro was parking the car.   
Looking at the message considerably improved his night at once. Sanji had spread himself out on his bed like a lazy cat, long body draped elegantly with his pants low enough to reveal the trail of blond hair down and the expensive looking shirt hiked up to present a set of abs that was coming along nicely.  
‘I’ll wear something extra nice then.’ Came another message and it send shivers down Ace’s back. They did this sometimes when he was still up and Sanji couldn’t sleep again so normally he’d sent something back, but... well.

He still got out of the car with a grin, despite the pain he was in.

“What put you in such a good mood?” Zoro grumbled. Ace raised an eyebrow at him, sure that he could do the math himself.  
And apparently he did, if his grimace was any indication. He didn’t say anything though and stomped ahead inside. 

He’d never known Zoro to be such a prude or so easily flustered. It was absolutely hilarious but also very strange. “It's not even that bad. You've witnessed worse. Much, much worse”

The look Zoro gave him was absolutely withering. “And whose fault is that?” He asked as they stepped inside and Ace just grinned. He wasn’t even sure what kept possessing him to show off to Zoro but somehow he couldn’t help himself. Sanji didn’t seem to mind either. Not for his own sake at the very least. Being inconsiderate towards Zoro seemed to be a concern for Sanji, however. No matter how much of a pity it was that Sanji insisted on controlling his voice again, that meant that Ace had to deal. At least some of the time.

Not that that mattered that much right now. A more immediate problem was finding a reasonably comfortable position to lie down in and maybe figure out how to explain his injuries to Sanji without stressing him out more than necessary. 

But that was a problem for after he had a night of sleep. For now he just answered the text.

‘Can’t wait.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments ans Kudos give me life!


	20. Through a Lense of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp just wanted to get through another Momoiro evening.
> 
> He didn't need another complication added in. Though maybe it wasn't so bad in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,
> 
> Guess who is finally back. After a fashion.
> 
> Busy at work, finished school, started The Witcher 3, suffered a massive influx of inferiority complex after going over my writing and binging on actually decent fics. 
> 
> The usual.
> 
> Anyway. On with it and please do enjoy.

Usopp's hand were definitely not sweating as he stood in front of the _Momoiro's_ staff entrance. Because he was not nervous. No Sir.  
And he certainly wasn't _stalling_ or anything.  
Because why would he be? It was just Sanji on the other side. Sanji with his volatile moods. Sanji who was probably already a ball of exposed nerve endings because of Ace coming here today. Sanji whose evening was about to get a lot more complicated and who hopefully wasn't in the mood to kill the messenger.

Because that's all Usopp was. He hadn't actually done anything wrong. He'd just had to wrestle his expensive camera from Luffy's hands on his way out the door and off-handedly, in a moment of frustration, let slip what he needed it for. Usopp hadn't even told him any details about the where or the who, honest to god, not really. He'd just sort of worked it out in that Luffy way of his. At least that's what Usopp gathered from him bounding out of the house screaming about 'Becoming a woman tonight!'

And now the task of explaining to Sanji that a storm was about to brew in his haven and upend everything moored there, fell to him, the brave Captain Usopp.

_There are things only you can do,_ he reminded himself, replaying Sanji's words from long ago in his mind. As usual the thought- the memories- soothed his anxiety.

So he squared his shoulders best as he could, held on to the strap of his camera bag and opened the gates of pink and rainbow hell to find his friend.

Predictably, he found Sanji working. He was cleaning glasses behind the bar and listening intently to the bartender, Kaku, while he helped set up. His friend was smiling that charming little smile that could have saved him so much sexual frustration in their teens if he had control over it and the sight made Usopp smile in turn.  
To think that this was the same shadow of a man he'd dragged along here on a job because they couldn't trust him to be on his own and not do something unspeakable to himself.

A moment later Sanji noticed him with a wide grin that had Usopp's dark thoughts vanish as he waved and approached.  
His apprehension of the Luffy Situation™ took a backseat to his habitual sweep of the other man, who stepped out from behind the bar to meet him.  
Usopp was happy to report to himself that Sanji looked perfectly healthy. No sunken in cheeks and sickly complexion. He'd regained quite a bit of muscle too if Usopp was seeing correctly. Which he probably was because the _see through_ shirt Sanji was wearing didn't do a thing to hide anything. Neither did the insanely tight jeans. 

Pair that with just enough makeup to make his eyes larger and the slightly messily pinned up hair and just a few months ago Usopp would have taken the whole thing in before resigning himself to an evening of trying (and failing) to keep Sanji from doing something sexually irresponsible. 

Today that wouldn't be an issue though. Today he figured he'd just have to be on lookout for curious drag queens with his ears plugged while Sanji got it on with his boyfriend in one of the upstairs rooms.

If Luffy didn't crash that party that is, Usopp thought and only just kept himself from confessing then and there. But then Sanji pulled him into a one armed hug with healthy strength and greeted him with laughter in his voice and suddenly there were other strong emotions to keep down. Usopp wondered if feelings of relief would ever stop breaking over him like tidal waves at seeing Sanji alive and well.

"Hey man," he answered Sanji's greeting before taking a step back and taking him in with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah, yeah I know," Sanji said before Usopp could. "Inazuma designed it and I think it's not so bad."

Usopp snorted at that. It really wasn't. Sanji wouldn't keep Inazuma around as a tailor if he wasn't competent. And really, for this place essentially half-naked was positively dressed down compared to most people walking through the front doors.  
"Would make for nice pictures though," Usopp said with a hum as he observed how the light played through the excess material, hiding and hinting and emphasizing all at the same time depending on how the fabric shifted with Sanji's movements. Knowing Inazuma -and Ivankov- that probably was the whole point.

Sanji made a face that was supposed to project disgust, but Usopp knew, he just knew that Sanji had thought the exact same thing when he'd put it on. He usually refused to play along with Inazuma's and Ivankov's little dress-up games so he really must have liked this one. Or thought that Ace might. Probably that, as well as some other ideas in the back of his mind that Usopp refused to consider.  
Luckily he didn't have to think about it anymore when they caught each other up on their daily lives, as they passed the empty dance floor and walked up the stairs to the sets and the dressing room.

There they settled on the couch to talk about the pre-bookings for today, which really was the perfect opportunity to address the elephant in Usopp's mind. But before he could speak Sanji had already started. "I met Viola the other day." His voice was careful, controlled, waiting for a reaction. 

Usopp nodded once, trying to suppress a surge of anxiety and the need to question panicky. He couldn't stop himself from another nervous once over, though. Sanji still looked well, not like he'd had another setback- not like last time. Mentally Usopp slapped both his cheeks to calm down and turn out a normal voice. "Oh. How'd it go?"

Sanji shrugged, then smiled a little. "She's still beautiful and wonderful as always," he said wistfully and with a silly expression on his face. If Usopp didn't know him he would roll his eyes straight out of his head and down the hall. "We talked…," he continued, smiled that little smile and looked Usopp in the eyes as he finished "and I'm going to take up dancing again."

Usopp blinked and could feel a gigantic grin spread across his face. "That's great!" He said and then remembered that he had a message of his own that unfortunately was likely to wipe the content expression straight off Sanji's face. But he had this. He was a man and he _had_ this.

So, with a tone of utmost casualness and not a hint of a squeak in his voice he piped up.  
"Luffymightbecomingbytoday," he said, completely calmly and not even in the tiniest rush to get it out.

Sanji's smile fell, his face confused, then frozen in shock, blue eyes wide open. If it weren't for both his hands and his legs giving little twitches Usopp might have thought he witnessed him actually turning to stone.

"What?" He asked after hours had passed by agonizingly and Usopp felt the sudden urge to prostrate himself and/or run.

So he nervously rubbed the back of his head and tried to laugh it away.  
"Y'see he caught me leaving with the camera and y'know how he gets and...well," Usopp finished lamely. 

He dared glimpse at his friend only to catch Sanji lighting up with shaking hands, something he usually avoided where he worked. Usopp couldn't fault him for it, there was nothing quite like Luffy to add a little stress to your day. Nothing quite like Luffy to add a bit of fun too, though. 

"Maybe it's not going to be so bad?" Usopp tried and thought of the way Luffy would make Kaya laugh and put down her textbooks sometimes. He was eternally grateful for that, especially now that she really should be going easier on herself. Another topic that he should probably talk to Sanji about soon.

"Ivankov and Luffy," Sanji said, voice defeated and breathed out a long stream of smoke. Then with furrowed brows he suddenly leaned forward, thinking. "I could throw Luffy at Ivankov. Let the shitty Okama introduce the little monster to drag." 

Usopp was not completely convinced that was going to work. Luffy had already backfired on Sanji once and the better Usopp got to know him the more convinced he became that Luffy was physically incapable of serving anyone's purpose but his own. The decidedly manic grin on Sanji's face didn't invite contradiction though and who was Usopp to argue with a man's desperate delusions anyway. 

Sanji was pacing now, after he had opened the window. A trail of smoke kept following his erratic movements and Usopp was sure that if he were anywhere else he'd already have kicked something to splinters. Abruptly he halted and slumped his shoulders. "There goes my evening," he muttered and Usopp really did feel for him right then.

Apparently Sanji needed another smoke to stomach his capitulation in front of the inevitable and this time lit up standing at the window. His pose made for a nice silhouette, light shining through the blue chiffon and throwing the lean lines of Sanji's upper body into sharp contrast against the fabric. Usopp would probably take a picture if he wasn't so respectful. That was the reason he didn't. It wasn't at all that he feared Sanji's wrath or Nami getting ahold of yet another set of highly marketable images. Not at all.

"Okay, I'm… ready," Sanji finally said after a few moments and checked his phone. "Let's talk work."

Ah. Fleeing into professionalism. Very Sanji, that. But Usopp was still alive to go back to his wife so he didn't second guess, cheered a little cheer inside and began to explain what he already knew so Sanji could go through the costumes provided by Inazuma for something fitting if that became necessary.

Their first customers of the day weren't far behind either. A lesbian couple that had picked the vintage library to take some beautiful illicit looking pictures. One in a turn of the century suit and the other in a maid dress no less. Sanji had a blast helping them get ready and showering them with adoration. In the olden days he would have had a hard time stemming the nosebleed too, but apparently those days were behind him.

Bon-chan came by, to get those comp cards made he'd wanted for forever and stayed a bit to talk to Sanji. The blond was rolling his eyes a lot and his voice was gruff as he talked but the hug they shared before Bon-chan was on his way spoke of the odd friendship they had built over the last two years.

The last scheduled customers were a somewhat older gay couple that was perfectly on time and so sweet and still in love that it almost made Usopp cry when they shared a chaste kiss in the sitting room's window seat, dark silhouettes against the colourful sunset outside.

The music from downstairs could faintly be heard now which meant that the party was in full swing. They'd go down soon, take a few candid shots.. open for spontaneous photo sessions...

"Ohhh _Candy Boys!_ " 

Or the party could come to them in form of an indigo afro and purple leather.

It was funny how Sanji jumped like a cat doused with water the very second the door flew open. A little more and he'd be sitting behind the sofa, hissing.

"And looking so pretty too!" Ivankov said without missing a beat as he took the blond in. Sanji returned his look defiantly but complied when the large drag queen motioned for him to turn. He'd never admit it but Usopp was certain that he enjoyed the attention.

"Not dressing up for _you_ ," Sanji muttered. And Usopp immediately knew that that had been the wrong tone to take. Sanji only took a second to realize it too, but it was too late.

Dramatic eyebrows shot up, that ridiculous mouth fell open in an O-shape. A gleam came into those eyes, ringed by outrageous fake lashes. They knew those signals. They were the signs of social ruin, harbingers of dignity's untimely demise.

"But you _are_ dressing up for _someone_." Ivankov was actually cackling now. "Could it maybe be the veeeery handsome young man who asked Kaku about you just now?"

"Cackling is bad form, you hag," Sanji shot back instead of answering, which wasn't really necessary with his face the colour of strawberries. Nethertheless he promptly found his face clasped in leather gloves, intense eyes boring into him. Usopp sort of wished he had popcorn as he looked on, quiet as a mouse.

"Teeeeeeell meeeeeeeeee!" Ivankov sang at full volume, employing the world's most grating voice.

"STOP THAT! Fucking hell, he's my boyfriend okay!" Sanji yelled.

It had the desired effect as Ivankov froze for a moment, face locked in a comical expression before jumping back dramatically, making the most ridiculous faces as the queen cycled through emotions before settling on fucking giddy, and then decided to stab their eardrums with a sound between a snicker and a pleased keen. Alas Sanji didn't get a break as the leather gloves squished his cheeks again. "You have a boyfriend, candy boy? And he's HERE?" Sanji opened his mouth but to no avail. It was out of his hands now.

"My face!" Ivankov wailed, pulling purple leather over powdered cheeks, stretching them. "My hair!" Ivankov cried, pulling fistfulls of violett afro. "I am not prepared for th-" Ivankov was shut up mid-whine by Sanji clamping his hand over painted lips. 

"Will you fucking chill?!" The blond hissed, betraying his nerves. "Just try to not fucking traumatise him, okay? And go make your shitty self pretty if you absolutely fucking need to."

Ivankov made to finally twirl out of the room but stuck his head back in and Usopp was feeling excellently entertained on the sidelines. "I'll send him up here and have a niiiice looong look. And you make sure he introduces me properly later, you hear? There is much _vetting_ to be done." That last part finally addressed Usopp who saluted behind Sanji's back. The okama's grin could only be described as predatory, turning overdone eyes back on Sanji. "And as for trauma, I'm sure you make it worth his while!" 

With that the head finally disappeared, narrowly avoiding the hairbrush Sanji had thrown at it. Sounds of cackling and gossip could be heard skipping down the entirety of the hallway. 

"Well," Usopp started instead of pointing out that not talking to Ivankov _before_ might have been a mistake. "Now you won't have to announce it?"

Sanji gave a low growl and was fussing with his hair again. No doubt he was trying to figure a dignified way out of this and coming up empty. Which really, he should have known.

"Shit. Ace was supposed to call me! Can't go after that shitty bastard now. It's all vultures out there… can you-." 

"THERE HE IS!" Sanji never even had a chance. Luffy flew into the room and then the blond at full speed laughing madly as they landed on the sofa.

"Yeah, yeah. You found him. Great." And Luffy had brought company it seemed. The imposing form of Zoro followed after him and looked like someone had poured pure long-suffering into an extremely ripped human shaped mold. Usopp wasn't even the tiniest bit intimidated of course but damn was he confused. What was Zoro doing here?

Luffy was still cackling madly as Sanji shoved him off with his foot and fussed over his appearance. "Fucking fantastic, now what the fuck are you doing here, meathead? Didn't take you for a Momoiro type of guy."

Zoro scoffed. "Do I look like I had a choice? Place looks like a thousand unicorns were gutted and spread over the walls. Could ask you the same thing though," he said and looked at Sanji fussing in front of the mirror. Really looked apparently because Usopp saw him swallow heavily and lick his lips, eyes dilating in a way he was way too familiar with when it came to Sanji. Dammit. He hated owing Nami money. 

"I am working, you cave troll," Sanji hissed back as he turned around and wow, Zoro had put on a disinterested face _fast._ "Please tell me Ace is at least with you," Sanji said with no small amount of annoyance.

"Yup," Luffy laughed from where he was currently molesting the wigs and otherwise doing his best to make Sanji have a conniption. "He's talking to someone, real tall, gigantic afro..."

Usopp could practically feel the room temperature rising as Sanji's blood started to boil. "Fucking…"

"Wow, Ivankov wasn't kidding. You look gorgeous." And there he was, the guest of honour, leaning in the doorway and looking like the picture of relaxedness. 

Usopp was secure enough in his sexuality to admit that Ace was attractive, standing there all casual like. He also had a nice visual contrast with Sanji going that would turn out great in pictures, Usopp thought idly when the man laid one arm around Sanji's middle. He was looking the blond over very intently, a pleased grin playing along his lips.  
They looked nice together like that and Usopp wondered if Sanji maybe finally had found someone who'd stick by him like he deserved. Lord knows enough people had trampled all over the guy's heart. Even _before_.

Sanji sighed and at this point just looked like he wanted to throw in the towel. "You were supposed to call me, not just waltz into the lion's den. And did you let Zoro drive? You're late," he mumbled but didn't try to step away. 

Zoro was bristling at once. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He growled and Sanji grinned at him.

"That you can't navigate out of a wet paper bag, let alone a parking lot," Sanji teased back.

"You want your ass kicked, I can arrange that," Zoro bit out and his grin wouldn't be out of place on a serial killer in a horror movie. Not that that scared Usopp. It didn't. Not even a little.

Sanji obviously wasn't afraid either. His grin was _widening_. The way it used to in the past when he was about to kick someone's ass. "Bring it. Not like you're going to hit me anyway."

"Wow, guys. I know this is how you show your affection for each other, but please. I feel left out here," Ace interrupted and Sanji rolled his eyes before leaning into the offered kiss. Zoro looked away and if Nami was right with her assumptions about him -and she usually was- then _ouch._

"I like this one!" Luffy chose to interrupt the moment by pulling out a short flowing yellow dress and Usopp covered his ears reflexively. 

"DO NOT TOUCH THAT!" Sanji yelled and stalked over to a pouting Luffy who was clutching the dress. 

"But I wanna be pretty," he demanded petulantly and Usopp could almost pinpoint the moment in their staring contest that saw Sanji internally go to his knees and yield. 

"Fuck. Fine. Sit," he growled out and pointed to the chair in front of the mirror. 

He was muttering about needing a smoke as he set to work to Ace's obvious amusement while Zoro found the minibar which likely didn't bode well for its contents. 

Usopp covered his ears again and prayed for the furniture as Sanji noticed. But as he watched his friend jump up to berate the other man, anger written across his face and hands all over the place as he talked- so much like he used to be- Usopp felt warmth spread across his chest. 

Here in this room, yelling at Zoro over alcohol with Luffy whining and tugging at his sleeve and Ace failing to suppress his laughter Sanji looked _alive_. 

He really was getting better. 

And Usopp felt that much lighter for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Hope that was worth the wait.
> 
> This chapter has been a headache and a half. Seriously.
> 
> I think I restarted it ten times and had 5 different concepts on what to write. Now I'm reasonably happy with it, though it's still a bit anxiety inducing for... reasons.
> 
> But I don't think I'll change it anymore so might as well post it.
> 
> Next chapter will likely conclude the Momoiro episode and maybe explain a bit more about the place and hopefully make some things about Sanji a bit clearer too.
> 
> Anyway, hope you had some fun with this update. Thank you for reading and have the most excellent day!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I'm doing please let me know. Comments give me wings and literally fuel me.
> 
> You can also come yell at me at my discord robinelli #6127. Gently though. I'm fragile :)


End file.
